


F a c e

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Id Fic, M/M, Missing Scenes, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Severus makes a "friend" in a shapeshifter succubus, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships, canon quotes and scenes wildly re-interpreted, elements of Identity Porn, well some minimal plot, yes Harry is 14 going on 15
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Az alakváltó lidércek veszélyesek… és perverzek.Egyikük meglátogatja Pitont.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Non-Human Character, Severus Snape/Original Non-Human Character/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	F a c e

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2010 januárjában Merengőn.

Piton már akkor érezte, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel, amikor Mordon a rászegezett varázspálca láttán _rámosolygott._ A férfi kicsit sem rezdült meg, sebhelyes, összekaszabolt arca nem árult el meglepetést vagy zavart amiért Piton rajtakapta őt a bájital-hozzávalók raktárban, amint egy polcról lekapott üvegcsét forgat a vastag ujjai között.

– Ki maga? – A jéghideg, fenyegető hang látszólag semmilyen hatással nem volt az idegenre, akiről Piton biztosan tudta, hogy nem az igazi auror. Máskor is járt volna a raktárában? De hogyhogy nem vette észre? Mindenesetre azonnal értesítenie kell Dumbeldore-t!

Az ál-Mordon olyan nyugalommal tette vissza a fiolát a polcra, mintha csak egy kedves barát zavarta volna meg. Piton fekete szemei összeszűkültek, és homlokán elmélyedtek a barázdák, ahogy kőkeménnyé merevült arccal tekintetét a lassan felé forduló alakra szegezte. A kezében tartott pálca remegni kezdett, végéből apró, vöröses szikrák pattantak ki, jelezve a férfi türelme végének közeledtét.

– Még egyszer megkérdezem: ki maga? – Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Rémszem „rém-szeme” is ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul figyeli őt, mint a másik. – Ha nem válaszol, előbb egyenként leátkozom az ujjait, és csak utána öntöm le a torkán a veritaserumot.

– Ejnye, professzor – duruzsolta Mordon, és a hihetetlen hangszíntől, amin az egykori auror beszélt, megborsózott a bájitalmester háta. – Nem kell elkapkodni semmit. Már annyira szerettem volna találkozni magával!

Piton olyan hirtelen termett az idegen előtt, mintha csak hopponált volna – de nem, pukkanás nem hallatszott, egyedül csak a sötét köpeny vészjósló suhogása. Ám Mordon szemei meg sem rezdültek a hirtelen helyváltoztatástól, ahogy szemlátomást a nyakának nyomódó pálca sem tudta kizökkenteni a hidegvéréből.

– Választ – sziszegte Piton előre tolva a pálcáját. – _Most._

– A gazdám nem mesélte, hogy ilyen türelmetlen vagy – sóhajtott fel színpadiasan a betörő, majd halványan elfordulva lehunyta a szemeit. Aprón, élesen pattanó hangok töltötték meg a levegőt, épp csak egy pillanatra, és Mordon arcát mintha lilás fény öntötte volna el… Piton pálcás keze megrándult, ahogy egy fiatal lány nézett fel rá.

A lány – vagyis inkább „lény”, javította ki magát a férfi – nem nézett kit többnek tizenhétnél, de Piton biztos volt benne, hogy akár tízszer ennyi is meglehet. Enyhén hullámos kékesfekete haja hosszan omlott le a derekáig, bőre olyan fehér volt, mint a frissen hullott hó, a szemöldöke két vékony, sötét ív az egyenes homlokán. A szokásos fekete roxforti talárt viselte, noha házcímer nélkül, és így akár egészen hétköznapi látványt is nyújthatott volna… _volna_. De nem, a lány tökéletes volt, túl tökéletes; messze nem emberi. Sötét megjelenését jegessé dermesztette a két halványkék szempár – olyan világos, hogy majdhogynem fehér. A pupillái szürkék voltak, de Piton esküdni mert volna, hogy vörösen villantak meg, mikor a raktár apró tetőablakán át besütő holdfény világító csíkot vetett a lény arcára.

A lány csilingelő hangon felkacagott, miközben felnyúlva végighúzta hosszú mutatóujját a nyakának szegeződő varázspálca hosszán.

– Üdv, Perselus – mosolyodott el halványan, szemlátomást élvezetet lelve abban, ahogy a férfi szemei még jobban összeszűkültek a keresztnevének hallatán.

– Miféle lény vagy? – szegezte neki a kérdést keményen, miközben egy pillanatra megrándította a pálcáját; a fehér ujj lehullott róla. – Mit akarsz itt? És mondd el, ki a gazdád.

A lány csak körülbelül a válláig érhetett, de továbbra is megnyerő magabiztossággal mosolygott fel rá.

– Ha sötét varázslatok kivédését akarsz tanítani, igazán illene felismerned – dorombolta olyan selymes hangon, amitől fintorba rándult a férfi szájának széle. Az információ azonban nem lepte meg: a lény gazdája ezek szerint közvetlenül vagy közvetve, de ismeri őt. A kérdést illetően pedig ugyan voltak tippjei – Vámpír? Démon? –, de jelen helyzetben jobb szeretett volna nem találgatni. Ha ez a valami változtatni tudja az alakját, ráadásul emberi értelemmel rendelkezik, mindent jelenthet erre az iskolára nézve, csak jót nem. – Hogy mit keresek itt? – folytatta az idegen. – Csak téged jöttelek meglátogatni. Őszintén. Már azóta tervezgetem ezt a találkozást, mióta először megláttalak.

Pitont nem hatották meg az érdeklődve felnéző, hosszú szempillák árnyékában megbúvó világos íriszek.

– Mikor volt az?

Pajkos ajak-rándulás.

– Egy ideje.

– Ki a gazdád? Felelj! – Sürgetőn, fenyegetőn nekinyomta a pálcát porcelánfehér bőrnek.

– Nem lehet – biggyesztette le az ajkait a furcsa leányzó, miközben halványan megrázta a fejét. – Jobban örülnék, ha nem tudná meg, hogy itt jártam. Nem szereti, ha elhagyom a szobáját.

Vajon roxfortos diák az illető? De nem, az igazi Mordon varázsszeme észrevett volna egy ilyen veszélyes – mert a veszélyességét illetően Pitonnak semmi kétsége nem volt – lényt. Talán a tusára érkező külföldiek hozták be? Gondolatai azonnal a Durmstrangosok felé irányultak, s lelki szemei előtt pedig egy túlságosan is jól ismert férfi képe jelent meg.

Igen, Karkarovtól simán kitelik egy ilyen.

– Most azonnal velem jössz az igazgatóhoz – jelentette ki keményen, majd erősen megmarkolta a lány vállát, és maga elé lökte. – Mozgás.

A szűk raktárban egyetlen olajlámpa égett csak, a plafonról lelógva. Most hirtelen billegni kezdett, furcsa árnyékokat festve a legkülönbözőbb helyekre. Piton összepréselte a száját, ahogy feketés-lilás füst kanyargott fel az ujjai köré, a következő pillanatban pedig már csak a puszta levegőt markolta.

– A mozgásban benne vagyok – érkezett a halkan suttogó hang a háta mögül, mire a bájitalmester megpördült, és egy stuport lőtt az ellenség felé. A piros fénycsóva akadálytalanul hatolt át a sötét hajú lányon. – Az igazgató úr pedig bájos lehet, de inkább elnapolnám a vele való találkozást.

– Elég volt, te kis démon – sziszegte Piton türelmét vesztve. Hogyhogy az átok átment rajta? Pedig biztosan materializált teste van, hiszen az előbb ő is meg tudta ragadni… Mindenesetre semmiképp nem engedheti el innen. Lehet, hogy többé nem lesz olyan ostoba, hogy idejöjjön hozzá, és ki tudja, mire képes ez a kis szörnyeteg egy ilyen iskolában, ennyi varázslógyerek között… – Közöld a látogatásod okát. – „És egy okot, amiért ne átkozzalak darabokra”, gondolta, de hőn remélte, hogy ezt az utóbbi gondolatot az arca is híven tükrözi.

A porcelánlány szinte siklani látszott: egy pillanat alatt Piton előtt termett. Az ujjai, amiket észrevétlenül megemelt, jeges fátyolként simítottak végig előbb a férfi nyakán, majd a testét borító éjszínű taláron.

– Éhes vagyok, a gazdám viszont azokkal a dinka külföldiekkel van elfoglalva – suttogta az idegen. Szavaival ellentétben a hangjából nem érződött csalódottság vagy bosszúság, egyszerűen csak teli volt _valamivel_ , ami nem hagyta libabőr nélkül a professzort. – Rád pedig már olyan régóta kíváncsi vagyok… – Az ujjak még lejjebb siklottak, és Piton még akkor sem tudott megszólalni, amikor az egyik hollószínű gomb köré fonódtak. A lány hangja felért egy bűbájjal; a férfi szája megdermedt, nem tudott mozdulni, gondolkodni. Az ujjai hegyétől a nyaka tövéig apró, csiklandozó bizsergés szaladt végig, hegyesen, szúrón, mint egy kellemetlen hidegrázás.

– Egy succubus… – préselte ki magából végül, mikor a hófehér kéz egy pillanatra elemelkedett róla. – Egy succubus vagy!

A lidérc gyöngyözően felkacagott.

– Nagyon jó. – Piton fejében sok minden megfordult abban a pillanatban, kivéve az, hogy „nagyon jó”. Szóval egy diák lidércet tart magánál, ráadásul éjszakai szolgálatokra! Ez eléggé leszűkíti a kört: minden bizonnyal a saját házában kell keresnie a „gazdát”. Vagy esetleg a Durmstrangos hajón. Bulgáriában sokféle lény hono… MERLINRE! – Hát nem szellősebb így, professzor? – kacérkodott a succubus, miközben lágyan végighúzta a kezét Piton szabad levegőre húzott férfiasságán. A férfi arca undorodó, gyilkos arckifejezésbe rándult, és egyszerre emelte rúgásra a jobb lábát, s rántotta előre a pálcáját… de a lába átsiklott a démonon, mintha az nem is lett volna ott, a tenyere pedig kétségbeejtően nehéz lett, elzsibbadt, mintha hetekig meg sem mozdította volna. Villámló szemekkel nézett le a porcelánlányra, de az nyugodtan, kényelmesen tekintett fel rá, miközben letérdepelt. – Nem kell aggódnod, soha senkit nem fogyasztottam még „halálra”. – Nem, Piton nem emiatt aggódott. A használhatatlanná vált karja sokkal inkább foglalkoztatta… És éppenséggel az intim testrészein szánkázó kéz sem nyugtatta meg. A démonlány olyan éhes-édesen nézett fel rá, széles mosollyal a száján, akár egy ötéves gyerek a rá váró ajándék halomra. – A nevem pedig Face.

– Takarodj! – hördült fel Piton, mihelyst a vérszínű ajkak a tagja köré hullottak. A testén végigszántó harag és gyilokvágy olyan erős volt, hogy minden mágiánál hatalmasabb lendületet adott neki, dermedtség ide vagy oda: olyan erővel markolt a lény – Face – fekete hajába, hogy a lány nem tudott visszanyomni egy apró sikolyt a nem várt fájdalom miatt.

De még így, a férfi tépő ujjaival a hajában is sikerült torz mosolyt villantania rá.

– Nem tetszem így? – kérdezte lassan, miközben fehérkék szemei megvillantak, és Piton valahogy nem érzett vágyat rá, hogy megtudja, mit jelent ez. – Ahogy kívánod.

A férfi újra hallotta a pattanó hangokat, látta a lilás árnyékot, ami egy pillanatra megfestette a lidérc addig homályba burkolózó arcát… és a következő pillanatban Hermione Granger meredt fel rá hatalmas, barna szemekkel.

– Mindig is szerettem volna különórákat a tanár úrral – lehelte Granger. – Bájitaltanból is olyan tökéletes akarok lenni, mint a többi tárgyból… Tudom, hogy a tanár úr tökéletessé tenne engem.

Piton gyomra összeszorult, és le kellett csuknia a szemeit, hogy ne köszönjön vissza az elfogyasztott vacsorája. Nem is tudta eldönteni, a haragja vagy az undora-e a nagyobb: csak annyiban volt biztos, hogy ez a két érzés forrongó lávaként önti el a mellkasát, és akármelyik pillanatban felrobbanthatja. Érzékelte, hogy a keze még mindig ott van, ahol az előbb – bár most érezhetően kócosabb bozont között –, és ez egy pillanatnyi habozást sem hagyott neki, mielőtt erősen belemarkolt volna. Jó pár barna hajszál tekeredett az ujjai köré, Face pedig összeszorított szájjal nyögött fel.

– Nem az igazi, hah? – motyogta elfúlóan a saját hangján, mire Piton megkockáztatott rá egy gyors oldalpillantást. Átkokat akart lőni a bosszantó, szerencsétlen, undorító lényre, de egyszerre fájdalmasan üresnek… és ismét dermedtnek érezte mindkét tenyerét. Granger barna szemei kutakodva néztek fel rá. – Akkor próbáljuk újra. – Megint a pattanó hangok, a lilás fény, és Pitonnak épp csak egyet kellett pislognia, hogy az idegesítő griffendéles a szemei előtt változzon át Pansy Parkinsonná. – Talán inkább valaki a saját házából, professzor? – Igen, ez Parkinson hangja, kétségtelenül. Piton megint a hányinger szélén érezte magát. – Mi, mardekárosok, egészen mások vagyok, mint a többi idióta, de tudja, tanár úr, azért a mi házunkban sem mindenki tökéletes… Annyira nem, hogy megfeleljenek az igényeimnek. – Parkinson ajkai finoman súrolták őt, játszottak vele. Piton érezte, hogy csúf, szederjes vörös színt ölt arca haragtól és a megaláztatástól. Lehetetlen, hogy valaki az ő tudásával és erejével ne legyen képes megtörni ennek a lénynek a delejét! – Draco és Blaise igazán jók, de annyira taplók… Maga egészen más, professzor úr.

Piton összeszorította a szemeit… nem, lehunyta őket… és próbálta lenyugtatni a csapongó elméjét, hogy megszüntethesse a Face okozta mozdulatlanságot. A feje azonban túlságosan is tele volt lángoló indulatokkal ahhoz, hogy képes legyen nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

Face kezei és szája pár mozdulat után végre eltűntek róla, és a férfi hallotta a kiszökő csalódott-bosszankodó sóhajt. Ám aztán a succubus nyikkantott egyet, és ahogy Piton lenézett, látta, hogy széles vigyor terül el a márványos arcon. Ez valahogy nem nyugtatta meg.

– Á, azt hiszem, rájöttem a nyitjára. Rossz irányból közelítettem meg, ugye? – csicseregte Face édes hangon, Piton azonban elhűlt, mikor ismét jöttek a füsttől kísért pattogó hangok, és férfiasságát egyszerre újból megérintette egy száj… egy száj, ami Draco Malfoyhoz tartozott.

Merlinre, mi a fenét mondjon ezek után Dumbledore-nak?!

– Mondja meg, az apámmal hányszor csinálta ezt? – A lidérc annyira tökéletesen eltalálta a flegma hangszínt, hogy Piton agya egy pillanatra teljesen leállt, a tagjai jéggé dermedtek... Aztán Draco önelégülten felmosolygott rá, és az ajkai közé vette őt.

Piton lehunyta a szemeit, és mentálisan azért imádkozott, hogy _ne_ jöjjön Dumbledore, ahogy senki más sem, és senki ne tudja meg, soha de soha, hogy mi történt a bájitalszertárban… Nem élné túl a megaláztatást. _Ezt_ nem. _Így_ nem.

De hát Face egy nagy gyakorlattal rendelkező lidérc, akinek valószínűleg a nyála, a bőre, sőt még az illata is afrodiziákumként működik. Egek, nincs erre valami bűbáj, vagy inkább átok? Piton egyre kétségbeesettebben – és emiatt egyre dühösebben – kutakodott az elméjében valami… _bármi_ után.

– Hm, már jobb – duruzsolta Draco elégedetten a démonlány hangján, mikor egy pillanatra felemelkedett, s kezével végigsimította a halványan megdagadt testrészt. – De még mindig nem az igazi. – Piton tüdeje összeszorult, ahogy Face keze hirtelen megmarkolta a talárját a mellkasánál, s lejjebb rántotta őt, hogy kénytelen legyen a szemébe nézni. A delej már lassan a férfi látását is kikezdte… valószínűleg pont azért, mert annyira küzdött ellene. Halvány csillagok táncoltak a szemei előtt, és csak nehezen tudott ráfókuszálni az előtte lévő személyre. – Kit akarsz, Perselus? – suttogta Face. – Az iskola szépfiúját? – Pattogó hangok, és az arc átváltozott Cedric Diggoryévá… a lény szabad keze pedig rákulcsolódott Piton férfiasságára. – Nem? Akkor? Talán egy régi barátot? – Pattogás. Karkarov… – Ó, nem, ezt nem akarjuk – vette erősebbre a szorítását Face. – Maradjunk a fiatal húsoknál. Netán a Kviddics Világkupadöntő sztárját? – Lilás füst… Viktor Krum. – Na? Hm… akkor mit szólnál egy kedves ismerős fiához? – Theodore Nott. Piton egyre erősebbnek érezte a hányingerét: rosszul volt a füsttől, a pattogástól, a mágiától… önmagától. A gyomra nehéz görcsben ült, a homlokán vékony verejtékréteg jelent meg a sok erőlködéstől, ahogy próbálta blokkolni Face delejét. – A sátáni csibészek egyike? – Az egyik Weasley-iker. – Akármelyik lehetek, amelyik szimpatikusabb neked… Ez sem? Merjem azt feltételezni, hogy még fiatalabbat akarsz? Hmmm? – duruzsolta még mélyebb hangon a lidérc, és a következő pillanatban Ronald Weasley nézett fel rá olyan éhes arckifejezéssel, aminek abszurditásán más helyzetben Piton talán még fel is horkantott volna. De még a puszta gondolat is nyomtalanul eltűnt belőle, mikor Face mozgatni kezdte a kezét, ám ezzel egyidejűleg összeszűkültek a szemei, s motyogni kezdett, szemlátomást csak önmagának: – Csak nem…? Az lenne a vicces véletlen… De miért is ne…?

Piton máris érezte a mellkasába tépő karokat, sokkal jegesebbeket, mint amilyen Face-é volt. Akármennyire is vágyott rá azonban, mégis képtelen volt lehunyni a szemeit, mikor meghallotta az alakváltást kísérő irritáló zörejeket. A lilás köd egyenesen az orra előtt szállt fel, bódító illatával még jobban erősítve a Pitont mozgásképtelenné tévő delejt, s a talárját érő szorítás erősebbé vált, ahogy a fiú villámló zöld szemei az övéinek szegeződtek.

– Engem akar, nem igaz, Piton?! – dörrent rá Potter, és a bájitalmester érezte, hogy a levegő a tüdejében reked. – Mindenki a Rohadt Kis Túlélőt akarja… Tudja mit? – Potter térdre esett a földön, s durván megragadta a férfit. – _Megkapja._

 _Az ember tud Adava Kedavrát küldeni saját magára?_ Ez volt Piton első gondolata, miután a tagja elmerült Potter forró, nedves szájában, és úgy gondolta, talán ez a mai este egyetlen értelmes, felhasználható ötlete. Határozottan erős volt a kísértés, hogy ezt a pokoli démont is magával vigye, de mindenesetre az is elég lesz, ha nem kell majd felelni azért, amit tett.

Pedig mit tett? Tulajdonképpen semmit. És Isten lássa lelkét, ő minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy leküzdje a delejt. De hát még most is úgy zsibbadnak a karjai, égve, mintha sok ezer tűt szúrtak volna belé: nem fájdalmasan, de tompán, dermesztőn. Gombóc ült a torkában, mint ami kész megfojtani bármelyik pillanatban, és alig bírta beszívni a levegőt: mégis megtöltötte az orrát Face szó szerint bódító illata, s a succubus elégedettsége szinte tapintható mágia módján csiklandozta végig a férfi felhevült testét.

Erősen ráharapott a szájára Potter – nem, _Face,_ emlékeztette magát – egyik határozottabb szívását követően, és ha a lidérc nem bénította volna meg addigra teljesen, ökölbe szorította volna a kezeit. Mégsem tehetett mást, mint hogy tehetetlen dühvel csikorgatta a fogait, s közben minden erejével próbálta kizárni a fejéből a felcsapó kéj zsibbasztó hullámait.

… De a kölyök szája és nyelve annyira forró volt, égető, mint a leghatalmasabb táltostűz, és Pitont már olyan rég nem érintették így, olyan fájdalmasan rég…

Hirtelen egy erős kéz ragadta meg határozottan és rántotta le a férfit a talárjánál fogva, hogy a fekete szemek ne tudjanak másfelé nézni, csakis le, a démonra. A bájitalmester egész testét kirázta a hideg, mikor meglátta Pottert: hiába tudta az elméjével, hogy ez nem más, mint egy lidérc kreálta illúzió, a fiú olyan félelmetesen valósághű volt, hogy egy hosszú pillanatig nyelni sem tudott, csak elhűlt-fellángoló szemekkel itta be az előtte lévő látványt. A kócos, fekete haj most egyáltalán nem tűnt irritálónak, ahogy nedvesen tapadt a csillogó homlokra, ezzel eltakarva azt az átkozott sebhelyet, a smaragdszínű szemek valósággal perzseltek a szemüveg kerek lencséi mögött. Vágy és elégedettség pírja játszott a fiatal serdülőarcon – olyan érzelmek, amik nem tűntek logikusnak „Potter” előző kitörését követően -, és a vörös ajkak, _ó, szent szalamandra,_ kihívó mosolyba fordultak Piton merev hímtagja körül.

– Peeshelush… – mormolta a lidérc miközben lassan előrébb tolta a fejét, hangjával kínzóan édes rezonálást küldve a férfi gyomrába. Piton fejéből az utolsó gondolat is kiszállt, mikor a fiú orra eltűnt a sötéten göndörödő szőrzet között, és egy hosszú pillanatra megpihent ott… aztán a succubus visszahúzta a fejét, és sebesen mozogni kezdett, tüzes ujjait is a lüktető testrész köré fonva.

Piton szólni akart, valamit, _akármit,_ noha már egyetlen ép gondolat sem volt a fejében, de mintha nyelvcsomó-átkot szórtak volna rá. Csak annyira volt képes, hogy szakadó lélegzetvétellel itta magába a raktár egyszerre felhevültnek érzett levegőjét, és a reménytelenek kétségbeesésével próbálta pusztán akaraterő segítségével megszüntetni magában az érzést, ami egyre biztosabban épült benne, egyre jobban dagadt a bensőjében, s aminek a szétrobbanását – hiába undorodott magától ezért – mindennél jobban várta…

Mindkét tüdeje összeszorult a várt-nem várt orgazmustól, annyira, hogy levegőt sem tudott venni. Összeszorított szemei mögött szédítő fehérré változott minden, és csak valahonnan nagyon messziről, tompán érzékelte, ahogy a lidérc bőszen nyeli fáradozásának gyümölcsét.

Kocsonyává váló lábai már nem voltak képesek megtartani őt: amint a meleg száj eltűnt róla, felmondták a szolgálatot, és Piton épp csak az utolsó pillanatban tudta elkapni a mögötte lévő szekrény széleit, különben a földre esett volna.

Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig kapaszkodott így, ebben a szánalmas testhelyzetben levegőért kapva, izzadtan, vörösen, de egyetlen apró nesz sem hallatszott, ami a lidérc távozására utalt volna. A férfi sosem érezte még magát ennyire megalázottnak, sosem undorodott még ennyire magától – pedig hozzá volt szokva az önutálat érzéséhez, hisz számtalan szörnyűséges dolgot követett el a múltban, amiknek a terhe egy pillanatra sem hagyta el a vállait. De az, ami most történt… az egészen más kategória, mint a többi bűne. Az önuralom és akaraterő teljes hiánya, a büszkeségének és méltóságának maradéktalan elvesztése, a lelki és mágiai gyengeség megcáfolhatatlan bizonyítéka. Hiába próbált enyhíteni a dolgon a lényének egy vékony hangú része, mondván, a succubusok deleje megtörhetetlen… képtelen volt elfogadni a tényt, hogy ne lett volna egy varázsige, egy bájital, vagy pusztán az _öntudata_ elég ahhoz, hogy visszanyerje az uralmat a helyzet fölött… ha erősebb lett volna.

Még jobban megundorodott magától, mikor rájött, hogy fél felnézni. Mi az, hogy fél… _retteg._ Ha még mindig Pottert néz rá, tényleg itt helyben lenyeli az egyik saját maga készítette mérget.

Piton nagyot nyelve megemelte a fejét… Face fehéreskék szemei nyugodt, szenvtelen megelégültséggel néztek az övéibe.

– Köszönöm, Perselus. – Most már nem duruzsolt: a hangja sima volt, akár a méz. – Ugye, nem is volt olyan szörnyű?

A férfi arca szörnyűségesre torzult a megalázott haragtól, és még ő maga is alig ismert rá a saját hangjára, mikor az összeszorított fogai közül hörgő hangon recsegte: – Takarodj. – Face megbillentette azt a szép fejét, de nem mozdult. Pitonnál elszakadt a cérna. – KIFELÉ! – ordította, s ahogy zsibbadt jobbjával a pálcájáért nyúlt, még az sem tudatosult benne, hogy egy kicsit már tudja mozgatni a végtagjait. – TAKARODJ!

Nem érdekelte, ha akár maga az igazgató jön is le megkérdezni, miért ordít az éjszaka közepén, s a tény, hogy a lidérc meg sem rezdült, csak még dühösebbé tette. Egész teste remegett az indulatoktól, és amikor mellé lépve Face lágy, játékos érintéssel végigsimította az arcát, Piton úgy érezte, mintha a lány pofon vágta volna.

– Pontosan ilyennek képzeltelek, Perselus – mormolta Face lágy hangon, aztán hirtelen a férfi szájára nyomta az ujjait, és hátborzongatóan színtelen szemeit a feketéknek szegezte, ahogy suttogni kezdett: – Csak azért mondom ezt, hogy ne emészd fölöslegesen magad: hidd el, nincs az a mágus, aki képes lenne ellenállni a bűbájomnak, amikor igazán akarom. – Piton egész testében elhűlt, mikor a succubus megpaskolta az arcát, s csak akkor tudott fellélegezni, mikor a lény végre hátrébb lépett. A tetőablakon át beszökő holdfény egy pillanatra még megvilágította a porcelánszerű arcot, aztán Face beleolvadt az árnyékokba; csak a szemei világítottak még a sötétben, ahogy jókedvűen búcsút mondott: – Még látjuk egymást, professzor.

Piton összeszorította a szemeit a lilás fény első nyomainak láttán, de a fülét nem tudta bezárni, hogy ne hallja a pattogó hangokat. Sokáig, nagyon sokáig maradt így, összegörnyedve, lehunyt szemekkel a szekrény előtt, még akkor is, amikor már rég biztos volt benne, hogy ismét egyedül van.

Nem volt hajlandó a méltósága megmaradt apró morzsáit is elpusztítani azzal, hogy felüvölt.

°°°§§§§°°°

– Öt pont a Griffendéltől. – A mardekárosok még szélesebben vigyorogtak Piton irritált hangú bejelentését követően, kárörvendő sustorgásukkal elnyomva a levegőért kapó griffendélesek felháborodott hápogását. – Miért nem a saját tőrét használja a gyökerek aprításához, Potter?

Potter az újabb pontlevonás hallatán teljesen lesápadt, a kérdéstől viszont egészen elborult az arca. Piton kényelmetlenül érzékelte, hogy nem tud a villámló zöld szemekbe nézni, így inkább a fiú üstjében bájital helyett lévő bűzlő maszlagra vetett csak egy lesújtó pillantást.

– De hát a tanár úr vette el a tőrömet a múlt órán, mert nem találta megfelelőnek! – fakadt ki Potter, és noha szemlátomást próbálta tolerálni magát, a hangjából le sem lehetett volna tagadni a felháborodott haragot. Az ökölbe szorított kezein is lassan hófehérré váltak a bütykök.

Piton újra kihúzta magát, rápillantott Longbottomra – a fiú reszketése mindig javított valamicskét a kedélyén –, majd nyugodt léptekkel visszasétált a tanári katedrához.

– Az akkorra vonatkozott. Az óra végén tisztán és érthetően elmondtam, hogy a tőre a szekrényben fogja várni, Potter, de szemlátomást túl nagy sietségben volt kifelé a tanteremből ahhoz, hogy odafigyeljen arra, amit mondok. – Természetesen semmi ilyesmit nem mondott, de ezt a kölykök nem tudták. Egy másodpercnyi szünetet hagyott. – A környezetének mutatott teljes érdektelenség újabb két pont levonást érdemel. Adja vissza a tőrt Weasleynek.

A griffendélesek már remegtek dühükben, Piton saját diákjai pedig ugyanilyen állapotban voltak a sok visszafojtott nevetéstől. Malfoy még egy füttyöt is megeresztett, de ezt a bájitalmester eleresztette a füle mellett.

Való igaz, most még a szokásosnál is nehezebb hangulatban volt, és ezt nem tudta máshogy levezetni, mint a diákok terrorizálásával. A holtpontot persze a negyedikes évfolyamnak tartott bájitaltannal érte el, amin a lidérc látogatása óta először kellett egy teljes órát elviselnie közös légtérben Potterrel. Az első pillanattól rajtuk vezette le minden felgyülemlett feszültségét: kiosztotta az előző órai dolgozatokat, amik minden griffendélesnek vastagon bevésett elégteleneket jelentettek – kivéve Grangernek, akinek Piton fogcsikorgatva kénytelen volt egy halovány elégségest írni a pergamenjére -, az egyik legnehezebb bájitalt kellett elkészíteniük, nem tájékoztatta őket a szükséges hozzávalókról, és lépten-nyomon pontokat vont le tőlük – összesen már legalább negyvenet. Leginkább persze Pottertől. Hangosan veszi a levegőt? Mínusz öt pont. Visszaszól? Mínusz tíz pont. Rácsap az asztalra? Újabb mínusz tíz pont. Egek, ha nem tette volna túl egyértelművé az állapotát egy ilyen cselekedet, lazán levont volna száz pontot is pusztán azért, mert Potter meg mert jelenni a szemei előtt.

És a szerencsétlen kölyök még csak nem is tudja, miért dühítette fel ennyire Pitont – már az olyan alapvető indokokon kívül, persze, mint hogy ő James Potter fia, a Fiú, Aki Képtelen Volt Megdögleni, a Trimágus Tusa legifjabb résztvevője… nem, ezek egyike sem ér fel azzal a sértéssel, ami miatt a bájitalmester képtelen volt forrongó harag nélkül nézni a fiúra.

A szentségit, hiszen már azt is épp elég szörnyűséges volt megélnie, hogy fizikálisan vonzónak találja a varázsvilág kis hősét. Épp elég órát virrasztott emiatt, még bájitalokat is bevett, hogy valamilyen módon „kikúrálja” magát. De hiába az elixírek, hiába a józan indoklás, mégsem sikerült elég mélyre temetnie ezt a… valamit magában, ha egyszer Face ilyen könnyedén elő tudta hívni belőle.

És akkor már itt is vagyunk a szörnyűséges vonzalom még szörnyűségesebb eredményénél: tehetetlenségében hagyta, hogy egy succubus kihasználja azokat a vágyait, amiket legszívesebben egyébként is élből kivágott volna a mellkasából – vagyis inkább a lágyékából –, és Potter arcát használva elélveztette őt. Ez már önmagában megért annyit, hogy Piton valahol huszonöt méterrel a roxforti birtok alatt akarjon poshadni, de nem, még azzal is meg kell birkóznia, hogy nap mint nap a szokásos módon nézzen az igazi Potterre. Nincs ember, aki ezt ép ésszel kibírná.

Hogyan is kéne egyben tartania azt a bizonyos cérnát, ha egyszer Potter szemei ugyanolyan erővel perzselnek az idétlen szemüveg mögött, mint ahogy a lidérc-Potter szemei tették; ha egyszer kivörösödik az arca a haragtól, és a pír semmivel nem különb, mint amit Piton akkor este látott rajta; ha egyszer annyira összeszorítja az ajkait, hogy amikor végül elengedi őket, azok rózsásak és dagadtak?!

Piton szeretett volna felhördülni. Ha ez így megy tovább, inkább önként jelentkezik méregtesztelőnek.

– Az órának vége. Kifelé.

Lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni Longbottom megkönnyebbültségtől feltörő sóhaját. Piton leült az asztalához, maga elé húzott egy üres pergament, kezébe fogta a pennáját, és írni kezdte a farkasölőfű hozzávalóit: egy pillanatig sem kellett gondolkoznia rajtuk, az ujjai maguktól kanyarították a betűket – a múlt tanévben épp elég alkalma volt az említett bájitallal foglalkoznia –, és így lehetősége volt hangtalanul tovább szitkozódni. A diákoknak szemlátomást meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy professzoruk csak elterelő cselekedetet végez, s a pakolás zajai mellett is tisztán lehetett hallani az órát érő, többségében negatív kommentárok áradatát. Piton nem törődött velük.

Végre-valahára elcsendesedett a terem, és a férfi azonnal letette a pennát. Hátradőlt a székében, jobb kezével arrébb söpörte a haját – igen, már megint nagyon zsíros –, majd lehunyta a szemeit. Tudta, hogy nem játszhatja örökké ezt a vad macska-egér harcot a saját árnyaival, hogy inkább előbb, mint utóbb beszélnie kellene Dumbledore-ral… de képtelen volt rávenni magát. Tudta, hogy a lidérc ugyanilyen módon bármelyik diákot kihasználhatja, és annak ellenére, amit állított, akár ölhet is… de nem volt elég lélekereje, hogy felvállalja, ami történt vele. Ugyan mit mondana? _„Igazgató úr, egy succubus van az iskolában; véleményem szerint egy durmstrangos vagy egy mardekáros diák hozhatta be, de sejtelmem sincs, miért nem tud Mordon a jelenlétéről. Hogy honnan tudom? Két napja meglátogatott a raktáromban, mivel a gazdája nem csillapította megfelelően az éhségét…”_ Talán Dumbledore nem kérdezne semmit ezek után, de azok az égkék szemek tudnák azt is, amit Piton nem mondana el. Dumbledore mindig mindenről tud. Ezt pedig jelen esetben Piton nem élné túl.

Talán többet nem bukkan fel az a lidérc. A búcsúja ugyan ez ellen szólt, de Face nem lehet olyan ostoba, hogy újra megpróbálkozzon valami… hasonlóval. Még akkor is, ha most már tudja a titkát, az utált-undorító gyengeségét…

Hirtelen megfagyott az ereiben a vér. _Face tudja a titkát._

_TUDJA!_

Mi van, ha elmondja a gazdájának? Mi van, ha már el is mondta? Piton jeges szorítást érzett a mellkasában. Ha a tulajdonos nem tartja a száját – márpedig mi oka lenne hallgatni? -, Dumbledore azonnal megtudja, azonnal kirúgja, és akkor soha nem kapna többé tanári állást… a kollégái undorodva és lenézőn tekintetének rá, nem máshogy, mint ahogy ő tekint saját magára… és Roxfort folyosói a diákok pletykálásától lenne visszhangos: _„Piton buzi”_ … _„Piton perverz és pedofil”_ … _„Piton Harry Potterrel akar kefélni”…_

Megrezdült a székében, mikor éles kopogást hallott az ajtó felől, és leeresztette maga elől a kezeit. Még annyira az iménti rémisztő és megalázó gondolatok hatása alatt volt, hogy nem tudta eléggé összeszedni magát – és amikor meglátta, hogy Harry Potter lép be a terembe, összeszorult a mellkasa.

– Mit akar, Potter?! – A türelmetlen hangja úgy csattant a levegőben, mint az ostor, és a hirtelenségétől Potter ösztönösen megrándult. Amikor a zöld szemek értetlen gyanakodással néztek rá, a professzor egy mély lélegzetvétellel megpróbálta kontrollálni magát. – Beszéljen, vagy az időm pocséklásáért is levonok tíz pontot!

A fiú arcára azonnal visszatért az órai „igazságtalanságok” miatti dühös kifejezés. A száját összeszorítva válaszolt:

– Elviszem a tőrömet.

Piton csak irritáltan legyintett, mintha egy bosszantó legyet akarna elhessegetni, aztán a tekintetét visszafordította a félkész farkasölőfű receptre. Próbált nem odafigyelni a zajokra, amiket Potter csinált, miközben a szerkényben kutakodott, de a szíve még mindig úgy vert, mintha életveszélyben lenne. Nem, nem mehet ez így tovább, valamit ki kell találnia, hogy túltegye magát azon az istenverte démonon…

Szisszenést hallott, aztán hirtelen csend lett.

– Mit csinált? – kérdezte feszülten felpillantva, de azonnal meg is tudta válaszolni magának a kérdést. – Az Isten szerelmére, semmit nem tud normálisan elvégezni?!

– Higgye el, nem szándékos volt – morogta Potter, miközben sután a talárjába törölte a kezét. A fekete anyag nedvesen csillogott a vérétől.

Piton elmormolt pár szitkot, de felállt, és pálcáját előhúzva a szekrényhez sétált. Ne mondhassa Albus, hogy hagyja elvérezni a diákjait… bár a diák személyére való tekintettel kétségtelen, hogy elég nagy volt a kísértés.

– Adja. – Potter hátrébb húzódott mikor Piton megállt előtte, s összevont szemöldökkel, összeszorított szájjal nézett fel a tanárára. A férfi ráförmedt: – Haboztál volna akkor, mikor szétvágtad a tenyered! Na add ide, vagy menj így a dolgodra. – A fiú kelletlenül megemelte a kezét.

Piton homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok, ahogy legkeményebb arckifejezése kíséretében megfogta Potter csuklóját, és felfordította a kezét. A fiú csúnyán megvágta magát: hosszú vörös csík húzódott a hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közti résztől egészen a gyűrűsujjáig. De legalább nem volt nagyon mély, és Piton halkan elmormolt varázsigéjét követően nyomtalanul eltűnt.

Amint elvégezte dolgát, azonnal eleresztette Potter kezét, de a kölyök valamilyen érthetetlen okból fogva nem eresztette le azt. Mi több, miután összeszorította, majd ismét ellazította az ujjait, felnézett a bájitalmesterre, és a fejét enyhén oldalra döntve mélyen az ónix színű szemekbe nézett.

– Köszönöm.

Piton arca elsötétült, s pengevékonyra szívta az ajkait, mikor megérezte, hogy megint felmegy a vérnyomása. Egyébként sem szeretett ilyen közel állni Potterhez, de a két nappal ezelőtti események után már egyenesen képtelen volt elviselni. Ki sem kellett volna nyújtania a karját ahhoz, hogy megérinthesse őt, és amennyire irtózott ettől a gondolattól, épp annyira vágyott is rá. A hirtelen feltámadt indulat azonban legalább arra jó volt, hogy kizökkentse őt a bódulatból; reményei szerint a leglesajnálóbb pillantást vetette a kölyökre – mintegy reagálásként a köszönetnyilvánítására –, majd elfordult, hogy visszamenjen az asztalához… mikor Potter hátulról megragadta a talárját.

Egy pillanatra teljesen megfagyott a kontaktustól, de hamar összeszedte magát.

– Potter! – reccsent rá megpördülve, mire a fiú azonnal eleresztette a ruháját. – Fogd a vacak tőrödet, és kotródj innen! Nem érek rá egész nap.

A fiú nyelt egyet, és Piton a saját maga legnagyobb rémületére nem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét a megmozduló vékony nyakról.

– Miért csinálja ezt? Tudom, hogy utál, de eddig nem vont le ilyen sok pontot, és nem ordibált állandóan – fakadt ki a kölyök, és közben közelebb lépett a férfihoz. Fogalma sem lehetett arról, milyen hatással volt a másikra, és Piton áldotta ezt… épp annyira, ahogy átkozta saját magát. – Ha valami baja van velem, legalább mondja a szemembe!

Piton jelenleg előbb sétált volna be pálca nélkül egy akromantulatelep közepébe, mintsem hogy belenézzen azokba a villámló zöld szemekbe, úgyhogy csak bosszankodó arckifejezéssel ellökte az útjából a fiút.

– Bármilyen nehéz is elképzelni ezt, Potter, de nem te vagy a világ közepe. Biztosíthatlak, hogy ha komolyan „bajom lenne veled”, ahogy azt oly választékosan megfogalmaztad, akkor sokkal hatásosabb intézkedéseket vetnék be, mint pusztán a házad pontjainak leépítését. – Egészen figyelemre méltó, hogy még ilyen zavart lelkiállapotban is képes volt beoltani a gyereket. – Akkor, ha végeztél a gyerekes…

– Nem végeztem semmivel! – kiáltott fel villámló szemekkel Potter, nem kis, de legalább jól rejtett meglepetést okozva ezzel professzorának. Beállt Piton elé, újra megemelte a kezét, és ujjaival erősen megszorította a talárt a férfi mellkasánál.

– Még a _Kis Túlélő_ sem engedhet meg magának ilyen hangnemet egy tanárral szemben – sziszegte Piton, s a hangja csak úgy csöpögött a maró gúnytól, mikor kiejtette azt az istenverte becenevet.

– Hazudtam – suttogta feszült dühtől rekedt hangon Potter szemlátomást teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Piton előző megszólalását, majd a nyelve hegyével szórakozottan megnedvesítette a cserepesnek tűnő ajkait. Piton hirtelen sokkal intenzívebben érzékelte, hogy mennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz: a gyomra megugrott, majd megfeszült a pirosas nyelv láttán, és darabokra akarta átkozni ezért Pottert… a lidércet… önmagát... – Nem a tőr miatt jöttem. Beszélni akartam magával, de…

– Merlin szerelmére, Potter, nőj már fel! Ez nem valami kisiskolás összetűzés, amit a felek megbeszélnek, aztán az ellentét el van felejtve, ám voltam olyan optimista, hogy abba a hitbe ringassam magam, tisztában vagy ezzel. Amennyiben pusztán ennyi oka volt a látogatásodnak, erősem ajánlom, hogy…

– Nem ennyi volt az oka! – szakította félbe Potter. Megmakacsolta magát, és nem hagyta, hogy a férfi lerázza magáról a kezét. Mi több, hogy valahogy kiegyenlítse a magasságkülönbséget, lábujjhegyre állt, hogy közelebb hajolva vicsoroghasson Piton arcába: – Tudja, mit akarok? Tudja, mit akarok _igazából_?

Az a bizonyos cérna más réges-rég elszakadt. Piton felhúzott orral, csúfondárosan meredt le a smaragdszínű szempárba, miközben szarkasztikusan reagált:

– Nem, de elégek a vágytól, hogy kielégítsd a kíváncsiságomat.

Ha tudta volna, hogy ennek hallatán Potter még erősebbre veszi a szorítását, még közelebb nyomult hozzá, és még villámlóbbá vállnak a szemei, biztosan visszanyelte volna a szavakat.

… De nem tudta.

– Magát.

Semmi a világon - se a hosszú évekig tartó halálfalólét, se az árulás, kémkedés, se az élet-halál helyzetek megtapasztalása –, _semmi_ nem készítette fel Pitont arra, hogy ugyan mit kellene tennie, mikor a varázsvilág messiása a talárját tépve a sajátjához nyomja a testét, és nyersen a szájához préseli az övéit. Hozzá volt szokva, hogy a szeme se rebbenjen, ha valaki Adava Kedavrára emeli előtte a pálcáját, hogy ne engedje felgyorsulni a szívverését, ha a szemei előtt kínoznak meg valakit Cruciatusszal, hogy megtanuljon az önbecsüléséről lemondva engedelmesen fejet hajtani a nálánál hatalmasabb varázslóknak … legyen az a Sötét Nagyúr vagy Dumbledore.

De semmi olyan eseményt, tapasztalatot nem tudott előidézni a múltjából, ami akár egy kicsinyke segítséget is nyújthatott volna neki a jelenlegi abszurd helyzetében.

Épp olyan dermedt volt, mintha most is delejt szórtak volna rá, de nem érezte magán a mágiai kényszert, ami korábban lehetetlenné tette a mozgását. A feje viszont üres és nehéz volt, mintha fejbe vágták volna egy gurkóval; képtelen volt gondolkozni, s már az is hosszú időbe telt, még sikerült tudatosítania magában, hogy Harry Potter nyelve az a nedves valami, ami durván, megállás nélkül feszegeti a dermedtségtől összeszorított ajkait.

Ez nonszensz. Ez teljes mértékben irracionális. Ez…

_Ez tényleg ésszerűtlen – kivéve, ha…_

Potter felsikkantva kapott levegőért, mikor Piton ujjai durván a hajába markoltak, s ezzel a hanggal megerősítette a férfi gyanúját. A letaglózó döbbenet egy pillanat műve alatt váltott át fortyogó dühvé; Piton fogait csikorgatva lökte le magáról a fiút.

– Face – sziszegte az imposztor arcába. A hangja olyan mélyre süllyedt, mintha valahonnan a torka legalsó régióiból szólt volna.

A száj, ami egy pillanattal ezelőtt az övén volt, hirtelen széles, önelégült mosolyba fordult, a sötét pupillák összeszűkültek a csillogó zöld íriszek körül, és Potter arca teljesen átlényegült: kacér, visszafogott nevetés színezte meg minden vonását.

– Nagyon jó, Perselus. – Piton háta megborsózott a lidérc édes duruzsolásától. A helyzet groteszkségét csak fokozta, hogy a hangváltás ellenére is még mindig „Potter” állt előtte. – Bár meg kell valljam, többet vártam tőled. Ha nem lépek akcióba, soha nem jössz rá? – Face elengedte a fekete talárt, és játékosan végigsimította a bájitalmester arcélét. A férfi megkeményítette a vonásait, és hátrébb lépett.

– Mit keresel itt? – dörrent rá, miközben összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Nem érezte jól magát, sőt, _nagyon_ rosszul érezte magát. Hogy a fenébe lehetett annyira naiv, hogy nem jött rá?! Az igazi Potter sose jött volna vissza, ha egyszer már kijuthatott a bájitaltan teremből. Mégsem fordult meg a fejében, hogy a succubus lehet az, noha tisztában volt vele, hogy a lény képes változtatni az alakját. És ami még rosszabb, hagyta, hogy megint teljesen kihozza a hidegvéréből… Nem, személyesen talán ez a legrosszabb, de racionális szemmel nézve sokkal aggasztóbb az a tény, hogy a lidérc milyen hűen tudja utánozni Potter karakterét. Ha ezt bárkivel meg tudja tenni, nagyon veszélyes… mindenkire nézve.

A veszélyességét mutatta az is, hogy mikor Face a szempilláit megrebegtetve – Piton elfintorodott a látványtól – ártatlanul felpillantott, tökéletesen ártalmatlannak látszott; egyedül a kacér mosolya hatott fenyegetően.

– Hogy mit keresek? Választ egy kérdésemre – felelte Face nyugodtan. Pislogás nélkül nézte Pitont, aki megállapította, hogy bár a szemek kétségtelenül Potterhez tartoznak, a lény tekintete egészen más. – De már megtaláltam.

Piton lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, és bár viszketett érte a tenyere, de elnyomta a késztetést, hogy ismét hátráljon egy lépést. Helyette a legutálkozóbb hangszínét vette elő:

– Két másodperced van elhagyni a tantermet, különben azonnal hívom az igazgatót. – Zavartan tudatosult benne, mennyire gyerekesen hangzott ez a „különben hívom anyukámat” típusú megjegyzés, s az arca csak még jobban elborult, mikor Face ajkai az eddiginél is feljebb görbültek. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem értékelné ezeket a kis kirándulásaidat a diákok körében… a diákok ábrázatával – tette hozzá fagyosan, remélve, hogy ez elveszi az előző mondat árulkodós felhangját.

– Egyrészt: mostanra már tudhatnád, hogy semmit nem ér a fenyegetés. Fajom egyik legerősebb delejét tudom létrehozni: ha igazán akarom, a tenyeremből is ennél. – Piton homlokán elmélyültek a barázdák, de Face meg sem rezdül a sötét arckifejezésétől. – Másrészt: biztosíthatlak, hogy csak téged tüntetlek ki a „kirándulásaimmal”. Harmadrészt… – Az ál-Potter egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de Piton sejtette, hogy csakis a hatás kedvéért. A zöld szemek ezután mélyen az övéibe fúródtak. – Nem is érdekel, milyen kérdésre találtam választ?

– Nem.

Face az azonnali, határozott kijelentés hallatán szélesen elvigyorodott, de aztán hirtelen eltűnt az önelégült érzelem az arcáról… nem, Potter arcáról… és a lény beszívta az alsó ajkát.

– Tudni akartam, milyen hatással vagyok magára. – Jeges tűhullám szaladt végig Piton testén, mikor Potter hangja és szavai megtöltötték a fejét, és úgy érezte, mintha pofon vágták volna, mikor a fiú hirtelen a medencéjéhez dörzsölte magát. A bájitalmestert annyira váratlanul érte a mozdulat, hogy csak félig tudta elnyomni a levegő éles beszívását jelző zajt.

Face elégedetten mosolyogva lépett hátra, és egyetlen pislogás nélkül meredt a pattogás és lila füst láttán fehérré sápadó tanárra.

– Úgy néz ki, amíg Harry Potter testében vagyok, minimális bűbájra sincs szükségem ahhoz, hogy felizgassalak. – Piton lehunyta a szemeit, hogy ne kelljen a sötéthajú lányra néznie. Ez az egész szituáció már túl megalázóvá nőtte ki magát. Amint visszajut a picékbe, első dolga lesz megírni a felmondását. – Ez mindenképp jó hír a számomra, hisz nem kell fogyasztani az energiáimat.

– Mit akarsz tőlem? – suttogta végül Piton. Végtelenül kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát: az sem tehette volna jobban tönkre az életét, ha a Próféta címlapra hozza a halálfaló léte alatt elkövetett szörnyűségeket. De ez a lidérc, ez még ennél is jobban tönkreteheti… teljesen elpusztíthatja.

Face porcelánfehér arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Majdhogynem… lágyan nézett fel a férfira.

– Semmi olyat, amit ne élveznél. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán megnyalta az ajkait. – És ha esetleg ez járna a fejedben, elárulom, hogy senki nem tud a látogatásaimról, ahogy nem is fognak soha. Tőlem, legalábbis, nem. – Már megint mintha olvasna a gondolataiban.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy egy ilyen démon szava semmit nem ér… valahogy mégis megkönnyebbült. A nincstelenek reménye, talán.

A succubus lassan hátrálni kezdett, és Piton most először látott… _őszinte_ mosolyt az arcán.

– Hát, a gazdám most vár rám, de ne aggódj, még visszajövök. – Úgy hangzott, mint egy ígéret, de Piton mégis inkább érezte fenyegetésnek. – Addig is pápá, Perselus.

Face teste mintha olvadni kezdett volna, de aztán csak felerősödött a finom pattogás – mint amikor fa ropog a lángok ölelésében –, és a lidérc testéből nem maradt más, csak a lilás füst. Piton mozdulatlanul állt a terem közepén, szemeivel öntudatlanul követve a füstös jelenést, amint az határozottan felszállt a mennyezet szélén lévő szellőzőkhöz. Ott azonban mintha habozva megállt volna, és Piton aztán halványan látta Face körvonalait összeállni a gomolygó anyagból.

– Ja igen, és ha megkérhetlek, ne az osztályokon vezesd le a feszültségedet. – A csengőszerű, édes hang erősen visszhangos volt most, hogy Face már nem rendelkezett materializált testtel. – Ma a szokottnál is igazságtalanabb voltál Harryvel. – Piton megfeszült, de mielőtt akár megfordulhatott volna a fejében a gondolat, hogy megszólaljon, a lila füst nyomtalanul eltűnt a szellőzőrácsok mögött.

A csend szinte fülsiketítő volt a teremben, de nem zavaróbb, mint a bájitalmester agyában örvénylő gondolatok fergetege. _A lidérc visszajön. A lidérc hallgatást ígért. A lidérc figyelte őt nap közben. A lidérc azt akarja, hogy igazságosabb legyen Harryvel._

Egy pillanat.

„ _Harry_ vel”?

°°°§§§§°°°

Az elkövetkező három nap Piton legnagyobb szörnyűségére a szakadatlan várakozás jegyében telt el. Immár képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a Face visszatértéről szóló ígéretet, ennek következtében a nap szinte minden percében arra számított, hogy a lidérc – esetleg épp Potter képében – ismét felbukkan. Gyanakodva, pálcáját feltartva lépett át a küszöbön, valahányszor be kellett mennie valamiért a raktárba, és nem bízott most már Potterben sem. Ebben a három napban viszont nem volt órája a negyedikesekkel, így szerencsére csak étkezéskor látta őt a nagyteremben, no meg időnként a folyosókon. Amikor elmaradhatatlan kísérői, Weasley és Granger mellett tűnt föl, nem aggódott, ám valahányszor egyedül látta meg a fiút – a könyvtárban, útban a mellékhelyiség felé, vagy a kastély bármely más szegletében –, nem győzte elnyomni magában a kételyeket: Vajon ez most az életét megkeserítő démon, vagy az életét megkeserítő kölyök?

Soha nem kapott választ azonban ezekre a kérdésekre… de talán jobb is volt ez így. Potter soha nem nézett rá, csak ha nagyon muszáj volt, és mindenféle érintkezést határozottan kerülni látszott a bájitalok mesterével. Piton ebből arra következtetett, hogy a fiú őszintén magára vette a házát és személyét érő sértéseket és „igazságtalanságokat”, amikkel tény, hogy Piton újabban nem fukarkodott – Legalább ez a reakció némi fanyar elégedettséggel szolgált a férfi számára.

Bár kétségtelen, hogy Potternek is voltak furcsa pillanatai. Egy alkalommal Piton épp Bimba professzorhoz tartott, hogy felfrissítse a növényi alapanyagkészletét, mikor egy sarokfordulóból egyenesen nekirohant _valaki._

– Potter! Tanuljon már meg a lába elé nézni! – dörrent rá azonnal a fiúra, s közben irritáltan törölgetni kezdte a talárját, mintha a gyerek beszennyezte volna.

– Bocsánat, professzor – mormolta Potter leszegett fejjel, majd óvatosan megkockáztatott egy pillantást a férfira… és mikor érzékelte, hogy annak fekete szemei pontosan az övébe merednek, _elpirult._

Hosszú ideje ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Potter a szemébe nézett, és ez, kombinálva a megmagyarázhatatlan vörösödéssel, nagyon is erős gyanút keltett Pitonban. Már azt fontolgatta, hogy valamilyen mondvacsinált indokkal berángatja a kölyköt a legközelebbi tanterembe, és célzó kérdésekkel ráveszi a lidércet – már amennyiben ő az –, hogy valljon színt… de a tervét élből elvágta a következő pillanatban ugyanabból a sarokfordulóból felbukkanó Weasley és Granger, akik a változatosság kedvéért Potterbe rohantak bele.

– Au, mi a… Harry! – Igen, ez Weasley, a maga kifogástalan és koherens megjegyzéseivel. – Mi a francért kellett így rohannod, mondtuk, hogy várj me… ó – harapta el holtra váltan a vörös hajú fiú, mikor észrevette a sötét tekintettel föléjük magasodó Pitont.

Szokás szerint Granger volt az, aki leghamarabb visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.

– Elnézést kérünk, tanár úr – darálta, miközben tuszkolni kezdte két barátját az ellenkező irányba. Piton összevont szemöldökkel meredt utánuk miután eltűntek az egyik kanyarban.

Akármi is volt az ok, Face aligha játszhatott szerepet benne, Piton napjait azonban már jóformán csak ez az istenverte lidérc, pontosabban a vele foglalkozó gondolatok töltötték ki. A bejelentett visszatéréstől tartva – nem, nem tartva, _viszolyogva,_ javította ki magát – még feszültebb lett, mint általában. Egyik vacsoránál még Dumbledore is megjegyezte, hogy pihenjen le egy kicsit, mielőtt még a borús, negatív hangulata ragályossá válna. Három nap eltelt viszont, és a succubus a férfi legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére nem tette újra tiszteletét nála.

Azt tűnt a legvalószínűbb oknak, hogy Face gazdája rájött a „kedvence” öntörvényű kis kirándulásaira, és megbüntette vagy elzárta őt. Persze egy olyan erős lidércnek, mint Face, valószínűleg nem jelentene gondot a parancs vagy rácsok hatalma, ugyanakkor visszaidézve a korábbi megjegyzéseit, a démon nagyon hűségesnek tűnt a gazdájával szemben. Pitonnak még mindig nem volt elképzelése sem – na jó, elképzelése talán volt – a tulajdonos kilétével kapcsolatban, de három napi töprengés után elengedte a kérdést.

Ha Face nem tűnik fel többet, az csak könnyebbséget jelentene. Ha már nem kell ezen aggódnia… nem mintha eddig azt tette volna… nos, akkor most már csak annyi a teendő, hogy önmagában is lerendezze a dolgokat. A lidérc azt ígérte, hallgatni fog Piton morbid… érdeklődéséről egy bizonyos kölyköt illetően, cserébe a férfi úgy döntött, hallgat Face jelenlétéről – már ameddig nem derül ki, hogy a lény esetleg másokkal is bepróbálkozott az éhsége csillapítása végett.

Önmaga lehiggasztása tűnt a legnehezebb feladatnak, noha az első „maradandó élményeket” hagyó találkozás óta Piton minden este hosszú órákat töltött azzal, hogy listát vessen a tényekből, amik bűntelenné tették. A vágy és vágyakozás emberi érzések, amiket nem a józan ész szül, hanem a fizikai szükségletek. Nem áll módjában meghatározni, hogy kire irányuljanak ezek a nem szívesen látott érzések, és azt teljes bizonyossággal ki tudta jelenteni, hogy soha a világon meg sem fordult a fejében más szemekkel nézni arra a fájdalmasan féleszű griffendélesre. Megalázó és sértő, hogy a teste vonzónak talál egy olyan kretént, akinek a maga tizennégy évével még ott a tojáshéj a hátsóján, ugyanakkor képtelenség ezt a beteges vonzalmat pusztán a tudatával megszüntetni.

Nem tett semmi helytelent. A szentekre, hiszen ő nem pedofil: előbb nyelné le a saját nyelvét, minthogy beledugja valamelyik diákja szájába. Az egész élete arról szólt, hogy lemondjon a vágyairól, akkor ennek a _nem kívánt_ vágynak a féken tartása semmiféle problémát nem fog okozni.

Ha Face többé nem tűnik fel, egy hónapnyi Griffendél-és-Potter kínzás után képes lesz visszatérni a szokott menetrendjéhez.

… A gond csak az, hogy Face a harmadik napnyugtakor feltűnt.

°°°§§§§°°°

Az biztos, hogy egy meztelen Harry Potter a bájitaltan professzor szobájának íróasztalán legalább olyan dermesztő erejű, mint a legerősebben kiszórt sóbálvány átok. Piton hosszú ideig mozdulni sem tudott, csak kerekre tágult szemekkel meredt az elétáruló látványra, a jobbja pedig mintha hozzáragadt volna az ajtókilincshez. „Potter” nem zavartatta magát: épp csak egy futó pillantással nyugtázta a férfi megjelenését, utána ismét leszegte a szemeit, s az alsó ajkát beszívva folytatta azt, amit elkezdett… simogatta magát.

A két lecsúszott zokni volt az egyetlen ruhadarab a fiún, és ez valahogy sokkal érzékibbnek hatott, mintha teljesen ruhátlan lett volna. Halvány bőre fénylett a szobában égő olajlámpák fényében ahogy lábait enyhén szétterpesztve hátradőlt az íróasztalon, nem törődve az azon fekvő papírokkal, amiket Piton hosszú órák munkájával rakott sorrendbe – nem mintha a férfi ezt abban a pillanatban a legcsekélyebb mértékben is bánta volna. A szemei megbabonázva jártak végig a nedves, hollófekete hajon, a kipirult, selymesnek tűnő bőrön, a peckesen feszítő mellbimbókon, és, _ó szent szalamandra_ , az izgatottság bizonyítékaként mereven álló testrészen – amin, mikor a lény érzékelte Piton odaragadt pillantását, játékosan végigszaladt egy incselkedő kéz.

Face Potter zöld szemeivel mosolyogva felnézett Pitonra, aki pislantott, és végre-valahára ki tudta szakítani magát a döbbenet okozta zsibbadtságból.

– Face – „köszöntötte” a lidércet fagyosan (és sajnos, kicsit rekedten), miközben a tekintetével gondosan kerülve Potter testének bizonyos pontjait megközelítette az asztalt. – Nagyra értékelném, ha leszállnál onnan, tekintve, hogy csaknem két heti munkámat teszed tönkre a mocorgásoddal.

– Neked is szép estét, Perselus – villantott rá egy széles mosolyt Face-Potter, de azért felült az asztalon. Piton örült neki, hogy a lány a saját hangján beszélt: így valamivel könnyebb volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a látványt. – Milyen napod volt?

– Miért érdekel? – kérdezett vissza oda sem figyelve. Felemelt két könyvet Face mellől, és a lehető legnyugodtabb léptekkel a könyves szekrényéhez lépett, hogy visszategye őket.

– Mert érdekelsz.

A válasz meglepően őszintének hatott, és Piton elgondolkozott, vajon van-e valami köze a succubus mágiájának ahhoz, hogy hirtelen nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. Három napot töltött el azzal, hogy azon idegeskedett, mi lesz, ha újra meglátogatja Face… és most, hogy a lány ténylegesen megjelent, sokkal kevésbé érezte magát feszültnek, mint az előtte lévő napokban.

De a gyanú alszik el utoljára, így Piton nem válaszolt a kérdésre. Érezte magán a zöld szemek átható tekintetét, és talán még libabőrös is lett tőle, de elnyomta a késztetést, hogy hátranézzen. Elrakta a könyveket, aztán lassan megfordult, és kimért léptekkel visszasétált az asztalához. Összefont karokkal állt meg Face fölött.

– Dolgoznom kell – közölte tárgyilagosan. Egyetlen arcizma sem változott, ahogy Potter… mármint Face felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Menj, játssz a gazdáddal.

– Túl sokat dolgozol. Megérdemelsz egy kis pihenést – jelentette ki Face, majd hirtelen felnyúlva Piton nyaka köré tekerte a karjait. – Én pedig már három napja nem láttalak. Veled akarok játszani.

A professzor megdermedt, mikor Potter teste az övének nyomódott. Olyan meleg volt, olyan sima, olyan jó illatú… Jobb belátása ellenére is hagyta magát elszállni a gondolattal, hogy vajon az igazi kölyök illata is ilyen e, hogy tényleg így csiklandozná-e az állát az a fekete szénakazal…

Megrázta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, hogy ki kell ábrándítsalak, de az érzés nem kölcsönös – közölte távolságtartó hangon, miközben lefejtette magáról a meleg karokat. – És most értékelném, ha távoznál. – Elképesztő, milyen higgadtan képes beszélni vele, holott ezért az akcióért szűk öt nappal ezelőtt még egyenként tépte volna ki a lány hajszálait. Talán a delejnek volt valami maradandó hatása…

– Perselus, ne kezdjük újra – biggyesztette le az ajkát Face, ami így, Potter ábrázatával meglehetősen groteszk látványt nyújtott. – Én meglehetősen falánk vagyok, és mindig igényt tartok a desszertre, ami jelen esetben te vagy. Te pedig akarod a fiút, nem, ne is próbáld tagadni! – szakította félbe saját magát, mikor Piton irritált ellenkezésre nyitotta a száját. – Akarod őt, velem meg kiélheted a vágyaidat anélkül, hogy bármiféle következménye lenne. Tökéletes páros vagyunk, ugyan mit veszíthetnél?

– A méltóságomat? – vetette fel szárazon. Nem kérdés volt.

Face sem vette annak, tekintve, hogy az arca – Potter arca – elkomorult, azonban mégis válaszolt.

– A méltóság nem egy biztos értéket megjelölő fogalom, Perselus. Az, hogy mit tekintünk erkölcsösnek, erénynek, személyenként változik. Mit gondolsz, számomra talán örömteli, büszke dolog, hogy fajom ösztöneinek és követeléseinek behódolva az emberek élvezetéből nyerem a mágiámat? Elárulom, nem! – Piton szinte látta Face arcát a fiúé mögött, és képtelen volt megszólalni. – Azoknak a lidérceknek, akikben egy csepp halandóvér is folyik, van öntudatuk, büszkeségük, _méltóságuk_. Az én nagyanyám boszorkány volt – folytatta a succubus keserűen –, így az emberi tudatom sokkal erősebb, mint fajtársaimnak. Ne hidd azt, hogy nem vagyok tisztában azzal, mennyire alantas módon tudom csak táplálni a mágiámat. De elfogadtam, hogy nem változtathatok azon, ami vagyok, hogy ez a létforma szükséges az életben maradásomhoz, és _ez_ az elfogadás az, ami miatt képes vagyok megőrizni a méltóságomat. – A smaragdzöld szempár sosem csillogott még ilyen intenzíven, mint most, ahogy Face Piton szemeibe fúrta a tekintetét. – Nem ölök embert, nem bántok embert, és világéletemben csakis élvezetet nyújtottam azért cserébe, amit elveszek. Nincs okom méltóságomon alulinak érezni a tetteimet. Ami téged illet, Perselus – váltott más hangszínre –, te a saját magad és a társadalom által felállított erkölcsi normák ellen vétő valamire vágysz. Nevezetesen Harry Potterre.

Face elhallgatott, és felnézett Pitonra, bizonyára tagadást várva… de a férfi hallgatott.

– Ugyan, kérlek, hisz Harry híres, kiskorú, a diákod, ráadásul még fiú is. Érthető, hogy ez az egész kiszipolyoz téged. De azt kéne észrevenned, hogy a vágyaid ellenére nem tettél semmit, és ahogy ismerlek, nem is fogsz: kordában tartod az érzéseidet, és valószínűleg előbb átkoznád le a szerszámodat, mint hogy erőszakkal próbáld meg megkörnyékezni őt – tette hozzá bujkáló mosollyal. – Az, amit én kínálok neked, csak annyi kapcsolatban van a méltóságoddal, hogy ha engedsz a vágyaidnak, _nekem_ , azzal elismernéd, hogy valami bűnös dolog után sóvárogsz. Ha engednéd kiélni magad, már nem tagadhatnád tovább, aminek eddig is egyértelműnek kellett volna lennie – de ez még nem bűn, Perselus! Minden jó és tisztességes embernek vannak sötét titkai, bűnös vágyai, de nem engednek a kísértésnek, és pontosan ez az, ami erkölcsössé teszi őket. Ha velem, egy lidérccel éled ki magad a vágyaid tárgya helyett, nos, az csak annyit jelent, hogy elfogadtad az árnyoldaladat… Ez pedig erő és hatalom a kezedben, ami tiszteletet követel, nem pedig a méltóság elvesztését. Nem sok ember van, aki képes elfogadni a hibáit, tudod? És még kevesebb, aki képes együtt élni velük. Ebben vagy te más, Perselus Piton.

A beálló csönd szinte már fájdalmas volt, Piton mégsem bánta: a gondolatai úgy kavarogtak, mint vihar idején a fellegek, és Face szavai ellenére is egyszerre végtelenül gyámoltalannak és gyengének érezte magát.

Sose gondolt még másként rá, csak mint egy bosszantó démonra, aki, valóban, alantas módon szerzi meg az életben maradásához szükséges energiát… Most mégis csak egy szerencsétlen lényt látott maga előtt, aki olyan emberi öntudattal született ebbe a lidérclétbe, ami így csak nehézségeket okozott neki. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lehetne a számára minden, ha nem érezné erkölcstelennek azt, amit tesz, ha ugyanolyan érzelemmentes lenne, mint a fajtársai…? Lehet, hogy még ki is közösítették azért, mert soha nem ölte meg az áldozatait. Piton egyszerre szánni kezdte a lányt.

De arra, amit róla mondott… arra nem tudott mit reagálni. A szívverése lelassult, az agykerekei nem forogtak, a zsigerei ólomnehézségűnek hatottak, a torkában pedig olyan erősen ült ott a feszítő csomó, mint ahogy még Dumbledore sem tudta soha elérni.

A pattogó hangok hallatán Piton lassan felpillantott – pont akkor, mikor Face (immár a saját testében) leszállt az asztaláról. Megállt a bájitalmester előtt, és a kezét felemelve futólag végigsimította a férfi arcát, ahogy azt oly sokszor tette. De a keze most hűvös volt, a fehéres szemei pedig az arcán ülő halvány mosoly ellenére is szomorúak.

– Nagyon elmentem filozofikusba, elnézést – mondta halkan miközben leejtette a kezét. – Eléggé tönkretettem vele a hangulatot, nem? – Még fel is kuncogott, de Piton erőltetettnek érezte az egészet. Ő nem mozdult, de nem is fordította el a tekintetét. – Most magadra hagylak. Gondold át, amiket mondtam, rendben? Semmi okod hitvány alaknak érezni magad. – Face olyan lágyan ejtette ki a szavakat, olyan puhán, hogy Piton szinte érezte, ahogy a melegség csírái leülnek a mellkasába. A lány még egyszer rámosolygott, aztán ellépett mellette, s szinte azonnal újra megtöltötte a szobát a ropogó-pattogó hang. – Majd legközelebb befejezzük, amit elkezdtünk. Jó éjt, Perselus.

A férfi lehunyta a szemeit, mikor megérezte, hogy ismét egyedül van.

°°°§§§§°°°

Ahhoz képest, hogy Face a háromnapos távollét után mennyire türelmetlennek tűnt, ezt az estét követően meglepően hosszú ideig nem mutatkozott: csaknem két hétig. Ami Pitont illeti, nos, a régi nóta: eleinte frusztrált és feszült volt, amiért nem tudta, mikor számítson a már lassan megszokottá váló váratlan felbukkanásra, aztán az első hetet követően megnyugodott. Úgy gondolta, a lidérc bizonyára időt akar hagyni neki a „gondolkodásra”… ám amikor már másfél hét telt el, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a látogatásoknak bizonyára vége. Vagy Face tért jobb belátásra, vagy a gazdája vetett véget a kis kiruccanásoknak – Pitont nem érdekelte, csak maga a succubus hiányának ténye.

Újabb két nap elteltével azonban – önmaga legnagyobb bosszúságára – aggódni kezdett. Nem, nem aggódni… egyszerűen csak érdekelte, vajon mi történt a lánnyal. A gondolatai időnként vissza-visszatértek hozzá és az ál-Potterhez, s mellette mindenhez, amit tettek… és sajnos ezek a gondolat elég gyakran okoztak kellemetlen perceket neki… és a testének.

Nem mintha nem gondolkozott volna azon, amit Face mondott neki azon az utolsó estén. Nem azért gondolta végig, mert a lidérc megkérte rá, hanem mert Piton maga is érezte, hogy sok igazság hangzott el aznap a szobájában. Egészen addig a napig meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy az a kéretlen érzés, amit képtelen kiölni magából, ne volna önmagában elég ahhoz, hogy emberileg a porba taszítsa őt. Ugyan ki az az ép értelemmel rendelkező varázsló, aki elég erkölcstelen ahhoz, hogy megkívánjon egy tizennégy éves kamaszfiút? Már maga a gondolat is abszurdum.

Persze tisztában volt azzal, hogy a mai tizenévesek már egészen mások, mint az ő idejében voltak. Neki, mint a Mardekár ház fejének, ez nem újdonság: rég megszokott, hogy az éjszakai kastélyjárás során itt-ott a sötét sarkakban túlfűtött hormonokkal rendelkező fiatalokba botoljon – az esetek kilencven százalékában a saját házának diákjaiba. Könnyen lehet, hogy Potter maga is részt vett már efféle tevékenységekben, sőt, a hírességét tekintve nagyon is valószínű. A korabeli lányok között is vannak igazán kapatosak, akiket már nem egyszer „zavart meg” Piton az éjszakai románcuk lebonyolítása közben…

De az ő esetében ez mind félretehető körülmény. Harmincnégy éves tanárként és kétgenerációnyi Potter ellenségeként nem engedhetné meg magának azt a könnyelműséget, hogy bárminemű vágyat tápláljon a kölyök iránt. Sőt, ha csak szimpla sóvárgás lenne… de nem, valami érthetetlen okból még azt sem képes tolerálni, ha az a kretén veszélybe keveri magát. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne minden, ha annak idején hagyta volna, hogy Mógus lelökje Pottert arról a nyavalyás seprűről!

… Az a legborzasztóbb az egészben, hogy Piton maga is tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal: nem gondolja komolyan.

De Face azt állította, a sóvárgás önmagában nem bűn. Hogy minden embernek vannak sötét titkai. Ez valahol érthető: az ember attól ember, hogy hibákat követ el, de tanul belőlük, bűnös dolgokra vágyik, de ellentmond a kísértésnek, míg végül képes lesz lemondani róluk. Azzal, hogy Piton a háttérben maradva vágyik valamire, de a kisujját sem mozdítja azért, hogy meg is szerezze… ezzel nem tesz semmi rosszat. Talán még Dumbledore-nak is van sötét oldala. Így kell legyen, nem igaz? Soha nem beszéltek az öreg igazgató múltjáról, az ifjúkoráról – Merlinre, még ő is volt fiatal! -, de bizonyára ő sem volt makulátlan. _Nincs igazi fehér, csak mindig valamilyen tört árnyalat._

Hihetetlen, de Face-nek hála Piton eme két hét során végre képes volt úgy-ahogy elrendezni magában a kétségeket és önmarcangolást, ami azóta égette belülről, mióta először észrevette ennek az esztelen vonzalomnak a jeleit. Hogy pont egy szexéhes succubusnak sikerült ezt elérnie, majdnem olyan megdöbbentő volt, mint maga a vonzalom, Piton mindenesetre hálás volt érte.

Persze előbb harapta volna le a nyelvét, minthogy ezt valaha is Face tudtára hozza.

Akárhogy is, január közepén, a roxmortsi hétvégét követő csütörtökön a lidérc ismét megjelent nála. A vacsorát követően Piton a bájitaltan terembe vonult vissza azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy legalább egy fél osztálynyi dolgozatot értékeljen elégtelenre – elképesztő, milyen ostobaságokat képesek összehordani a diákok –, de alig jutott túl a pergamenhalom első felén, mikor megütötte a fülét a jól ismert pattogás.

Azonnal felkapta a fejét: hiába, rég hallotta ezt a zajt. Nem látott senkit maga előtt, ám hirtelen súlyt érzett a vállára nehezedni. Hátrafordulva csak Face hosszú, sötét hajának függönyét látta maga mellett, ahogy a lány ráhajolt.

– Üdv, Perselus – csicseregte vidáman a lidérc, meleg és vidám hangon. – Miért is nem vagyok meglepve, hogy még ilyenkor is dolgozol?

Piton elég megrendültnek érezte magát a várt-nem várt felbukkanástól, mindenesetre felvette a szokásos érzelemmentes kifejezést az arcára, és a retorikai kérdést figyelmen kívül hagyva egy tökéletesen szívélyességmentes köszöntéssel jutalmazta a lányt:

– Face.

A puha haj megcsiklandozta az arcát, ahogy Face hátrébb hajolt, s Piton odapillantás nélkül is tudta, hogy „vendége” mosolyog.

– Meg kell mondjam, nagyon hiányoztál – jegyezte meg lágy hangon a succubus, miközben előlépett Piton mögül, és az asztal elé sétált. Sötét talárja és haja mellett szinte világított a bőre. – Általában nem ragaszkodom ennyire még azokhoz sem, akik több mint egyszer tápláltak, de téged valamiért nagyon megkedveltelek.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy bárminemű reakciót adjon egy ilyen lehetetlen kijelentésre. Face azonban nem tűnt letörtnek – ismerte már annyira őt, hogy ne is várjon választ –, továbbra is rendületlenül mosolygott.

– Nem úgy tűnik, mintha nagyon rossz színben lennél, így feltételezem, nem kellett éhezned – jegyezte meg enyhe szarkazmussal Piton, de Face mosolya érthetetlen módon csak kiszélesedett.

– Nem is merem azt feltételezni, hogy hiányoztam, ne-adj-isten féltékeny vagy…? De egyébként igaz, nincs okom panaszra.

Pitonnak az a határozott érzése támadt, hogy a lidérc heccelődik vele. A fehérkék szemek szinte várakozón szegeződtek rá, de ahhoz még egy ilyen rafinált succubus is kevés, hogy reakciót csaljon ki belőle egy ilyen bolond kijelentésre. Igen, akármilyen irritáló is, de érdekelte, hogy mivel – vagyis inkább _kivel_ – töltötte az estéit Face. Ha megint itt van, a tulajdonosa bizonyára még mindig nem tud a magánakcióiról… vagy esetleg tud, de nem érdekli. Akárhogy is, Piton rég megtanulta már, hogy az esetek nagy többségében jobb nem engedni a kíváncsiságunknak, főleg, ha az csakis negatív helyzetbe hozhat minket.

Face lenézett az íróasztalra, majd miután megállapította, hogy nincs rajta semmi olyan, amit tönkretehetne, egy puha szökkenéssel felült a szélére. Piton akarata ellenére is megfeszült, de elnyomta a késztetést, hogy hátradőljön a székében.

– Azért figyelgettelek téged az elmúlt hetekben. Jól láttam, hogy sikerült zöld ágra vergődnöd magaddal? – Face elhallgatott, de miután egyértelművé vált, hogy Piton nem fog válaszolni, halványan feljebb kunkorította az ajkait. – Hm, értem. – Lassú, kimért mozdulattal előre hajolt, s két karjára támaszkova csaknem elterült az asztalon. A póz maga igencsak kicsavartnak tűnt; Piton elgondolkodott volna, vajon a lény anatómiája e az, ami ezt a testhelyzetet fájdalommentessé teszi… de egyáltalán nem volt lehetősége gondolkodni, mikor Face arca közvetlenül az övé elé került, és a fehéres szemek foglyul ejtették az övéit. – Nézd, professzorom, egyenes leszek – mondta kemény hangon, és Piton tudta, hogy ez a bevezető sosem jelent jót. – Akármilyen erős is az ember-tudatom, még én sem vagyok képes ilyen sokáig visszafogni magam. Tudom, hogy arra kértelek, gondolkodj el azokon, amiket mondtam, de nem akarom, hogy téves következtetésre juss: én nem vagyok jó, és nem vagyok ember: csak egy sötét teremtmény, ami már nagyon szeretné megkapni azt, ami után hetek óta fut. – Face suttogott, a hangja már önmagában felért egy bűbájjal. - Most úgy jöttem ide, hogy nem leszek lepattintva. Ma mindenképp történni fog _valami_ , Perselus. Ha kell, akkor delejt használok. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de a szemei meg sem rezdültek, ahogy tovább fúrta őket a feketékbe. Aztán lassan hozzátette: – De jobb szeretném, ha nem lenne rá szükség.

Piton lassan szívta be a levegőt az orrán át, és szemöldökeit összevonva lehunyta a szemeit – ez így még mindig jobb megoldás volt, mint elfordítani a tekintetét.

Face világosan kijelentette, mit akar, sőt, hogy mit fog tenni. Az is teljesen egyértelmű, hogy Pitonnak ebbe semmi beleszólása nincs… és a lidérc mégis a válaszára vár. Ha nincs választási lehetősége, nem lenne sokkal egyszerűbb pusztán hagyni, hogy Face a delejt használva vegye rá őt azokra a tettekre, amiket valójában nem is tenne meg?

Nem. Itt a lényeg: Piton _nagyon is_ akarta ezeket a „dolgokat”. És ezzel Face is tökéletesen tisztában volt.

De amíg egyszerűbb és kényelmesebb lenne hagyni, hogy a lény bűbája vigye el a balhét, mindez tökéletesen hamis lenne. A világot talán becsaphatja, de önmagát nem… ahogy Face-t sem. Azzal, hogy a lány most a válaszára vár, valójában egy egészen más döntési lehetőséget adott meg neki: A döntés lehetőségét arról, hogy felvállalja-e végre az „árnyoldalát”… vagy tovább él a tagadás hamis biztonságérzetet nyújtó, ám önmarcangolást okozó illúziójában.

Nos, azt senki nem mondhatja, hogy Perselus Piton gyáva lenne.

Hátralökte a székét, és lassan felemelkedett belőle, tudván, hogy Face árgus szemekkel követi minden mozdulatát.

– Nem lesz rá szükség – mondta kimérten, miközben lenézett a lányra: Annak arcán őszinte mosoly terült szét, de a pillanat elmúltával már el is tűnt.

– Remek.

Piton egyszerre érezte a döntése feletti furcsa megkönnyebbülést, és felemelkedő lidérc keltette feszültséget. Mintha megérezte volna a zavartságát, Face lágyan felsusogott, és megérintette a férfi vállát.

– Amint felveszem az ő alakját, mára megszűnök létezni, rendben? – nézett fel Pitonra. A sóvárgó szemeiben tisztán látszódott az éhség és mohóság, ugyanakkor valami meleg nyugalom is áradt belőlük. – Nem fogod hallani a hangom, nem fogok mondani semmi olyat, amivel megtöröm a hangulatot. _Harry leszek._ Csak azért mondom el, hogy te se próbálkozz bármit is mondani _nekem_. Végszó? – tette fel az utolsó kérdést kacér mosollyal.

A bájitalmester a korábbiakra csak mereven rábólintott, ennek hallatán azonban megkérdezte azt, ami már nagyon régóta motoszkált az agyában:

– Ismered őt?

Face magabiztos arca lehullott, és értetlenül pislogott egyet.

– Tessék?

– Pottert. Ismered őt? Mindig „Harry”-ként említed, ami olyan benyomást kelt bennem, mintha bizalmas kapcsolatban lennétek. – Az ónixszínű szemek összeszűkültek. – És ami azt illeti, elég biztos tudással rendelkezel a testét illetően.

Face ijesztő hirtelenséggel kezdett el vigyorogni, s közben az egyik hosszú ujjával félresöpört egy előrehulló hajtincset az arcából.

– A vezetéknevén hívni valakit olyan hűvös dolog! Egyébként sem illene hozzám. – Az édes hang, kombinálva a lidérc ábrázatával biztosította Pitont, hogy ez nem volt igazi válasz. Face is érzékelhette, mert a hangját kissé leejtve hozzátette: - Nem ismerem őt jobban az átlagosnál. De annyit elmondhatok, hogy nem csak te fantáziálsz a Kis Túlélőről. – A mondat végére egészen lelassította a szavait.

Piton mereven bólintani akart, de végülis nem sikerült – hála Face-nek, aki a felpattogó lilás füsttel egy pillanatra teljesen megdermesztette őt, majd a következőben meghosszabbította ennek a dermedtségnek az időtartamát azzal, hogy - immár Potterként – felnyúlt a férfi arcához, és egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta egy csókra.

Az ajkai melegek voltak, határozottak, és puhák. Piton nyelt egyet, mikor megérezte a hasonlóan meleg, nedves nyelvet végigsiklani a szájának vonalán, de Potter… Face… nem kívánta felfeszíteni az ajkait, és hátrahúzódott.

– Piton – néztek fel keményen a zöld szemeivel, s közben a kezei utat találtak maguknak a professzor fekete talárjának redői közé. – Csak itt fog állni, én meg csináljam a dolog oroszlánrészét? – Piton kis híján felhorkantott a szóhasználattól: oroszlán, persze. Mily nagyon griffendéles… – Ó, vagy maguknál, mardekárosoknál, talán ez a módi?

– Ne feszítsd túl a húrt – mormolta mély hangon, miközben előre hajolt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a figyelmeztetést az ál-Potternek, vagy Face-nek szánta-e…

A fiú pimasz mosolyt villantott rá, majd oldalra döntötte a fejét, helyet adva Pitonnak. A férfi erőteljes szívással köszöntötte a nyak érzékeny bőrét, aztán ellágyította a mozdulatot. A kölyök illata határozott volt, kissé fanyarkás, de végetlenül kellemes, a bőre puha és selymes… Piton egy pillanatra elmerengett, vajon tényleg ilyen e a valódi Potter, de a _keze ügyében lévő_ nem hagyott erre több időt: egy mélyről jövő mordulást követően arrébb lökte Pitont, visszamászott az íróasztalra, szétvetette a lábait, majd a karjaival megragadva újra magához rántotta a bájitalmestert.

Piton a leghatározottabb védekezése ellenére is érezte, hogy bágyadtabbá válik. De talán Face akarata ellenére is bocsátja ki a delejt, vagy mint lidérc, ilyen hatású a bőre, az illata. Akárhogy is, mikor legközelebb rápillantott Potterre, döbbenten vette észre, hogy a fiú már kibújt a talárjából, meztelenül hagyva azt a halvány, fényektől gyönyörűre festett mellkasát. Józanabb pillanatában talán megrendítette volna a gondolat, hogy ennyire elbambult és elkalandozott, de a testében hullámzó melegség már nem engedte, hogy a lassan kipiruló fiún kívül bármi más megforduljon a fejében.

– Uram… Piton – lehelte Potter, mikor a tanár előre hajolva levette róla azt az ostobán kinéző szemüveget. – Add a kezed! – Piton szó nélkül előre nyújtotta a jobbját, ám alig tudta visszanyomni a száján kiszökni vágyó nyögést, mikor a fiú habozás nélkül az ajkai közé vonta a mutatóujját.

Mikor megérezte az ujja körül azt a forró nedvességet, a hasában lévő csomó megugrott, égető lüktetést küldve végig az egész testében… természetesen a lágyékánál megállapodva. Megbabonázva meredt a rózsás nyelvre, ami időnként előbukkant, és végigszántott a férfi ujjának hosszán, csak hogy a következő pillanatban a következőt részesítse ugyanilyen figyelemben. Nyál festette csillogóra Potter ajkait, Pitonban pedig csak éveknek tűnő percek után tudatosult, hogy a szemei már égni kezdtek a pislogás hiányától.

Mikor Potter eleresztette a kezét, mintha a testében lévő Titanic kezdett volna süllyedésbe… Előredőlve megragadta a fiú csípőit, és közelebb húzta őt az asztal széléhez, csak hogy a következő pillanatban a feszes, sötét mellbimbókra szoríthassa a száját. Potter édes, hördülő nyögése megtöltötte a levegőt, a fülét, és erősebb hatással volt Pitonra, mint a legerősebb lidércdelej. Már rég nem gondolt arra, mi is kényszerítette őt ebbe a kreált illúzióba, csak annyit tudott, hogy pontosan erre volt szüksége. Az önutált és bűntudat lassan elsodródott a vágy okozta lángoló árral – hogy meddig, azt nem tudta, de nem is számított. Csiklandós bizsergés futott végig a gerincén, mikor Potter _az ő nevét nyögve_ belemarkolt a hajába, szemlátomást csöppet sem foglalkozva azzal, mennyire zsíros és ápolatlan volt az, a gyomra pedig mintha meleg pocsolyává olvadt volna. Sőt, talán a csontjai is elolvadtak, a lábaiban legalábbis biztosan…

– Piton… – Potter még jobban szétterpesztette a lábait és még közelebb húzta Pitont, valósággal összepréselve a testüket, majd megfeszítette a combjait, ezzel mintegy satuba fogva a férfit. A fiú teste égetően forró volt, Piton úgy érezte, szinte megperzseli a simogató ujjait, mégsem tudta távol tartani a kezeit tőle. A kölyök erősen kapaszkodott belé, mint fuldokló a mentőövbe, és ahogy a száját a professzor nyakára tapasztotta, egyidejűleg mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét. Piton torkából elnyomott hördülés tört fel a medencéik határozott súrlódására, de csak megszorította a kölyök csípőjét, és még közelebb húzta magához, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Potter égető, szapora lélegzetvétele a nyakát csiklandozta. – Piton…

A komisz nyelv ismét a nyakán fickándozott, és ez annyira elterelte a figyelmét, hogy jóformán észre sem vette, mikor vesztették céljukat a ruháján lévő gombok, és a fiúnak mikor sikerült kiszabadítania a sötét anyagdarabok mögött rejtőző merevedését. De hogy valahogyan sikerült, az kétségtelenné vált, mikor a fűtött ujjak köré kulcsolódtak.

– Piton! – ismételte meg sokadjára elakadó hangon a fiú, majd mozgatni kezdte a kezét.

A férfi előre döntötte a fejét, orra Potter nyakának hajlatába fúródott, mélyen beszívta az illatát, és csak rekedt hümmögéssel válaszolt. Kezdte vörösen látni a világot, vagy pont, hogy fehéren…? De talán inkább zöldben: olyan zöldben, mint az a két smaragd színű gyöngy a fiú arcán… A kezei öntudatlanul kezdtek szánkázni a sima háton - Az is forró volt Piton tenyere alatt, mint abban a percben minden a kölykön. Ujjbeggyel, majd körömmel végigkaristolta a gerinc vonalát, mire Potter megrázkódott és libabőrös lett, a keze pedig egyszerre sokkal jobban szorította Piton lüktető tagját. A férfi cserepes ajkait résnyire szétnyitva nyelte a felhevült levegőt, majd nehezen rávéve magát elhúzta Potter kezét az öléből, és óvatosan hátradöntötte a fiút az asztalon. Az két könyökére támaszkodva nézett fel rá, zöld szemeiben parázsló kéjjel és kérdéssel.

Piton megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem kíván válaszolni – nem is hitte, hogy képes lett volna rá – majd előre dőlve erőteljesen megmozdította a csípőjét, ezzel vadul összedörzsölve a meredéseiket.

Potter hátravetett fejjel felnyögött, és beharapta a száját, de aztán feltápászkodott, épp annyira, hogy Piton nyaka köré fonhassa a karjait.

– Még egyszer! – lihegte a férfi nyakába, aki megborzongott az érzéstől. – Csináld még egyszer, Piton! – Nem kellett még egyszer felszólítani: a férfi előre lökött, és megbabonázva adta át magát a benne elektromosság módján végigszántó árnak, ami egyszerre tépte, és égette fel belülről. A száját most már nagyon száraznak érezte. – Megint!

Potter nem állt le a rekedt hangú utasításokkal, noha Pitonnak rég nem volt szüksége bátorításra – sőt úgy érezte, ha azt kérnék, sem tudta már megállni. Egyre közelebb érezte az édes-fájdalmas véget, a hasában lángoló szűk csomó szétrobbanását, és a gondolatai már csak erre az egy célra voltak képesek irányulni. A puha bőr íze még ott pihent a szájában, az illat az orrában, de az érzések, a tapintás, ó, az még nagyon is valóságos volt. Ismét érezte a nyakán az erős szívást, majd lentebb, a kulcscsontjánál… a fiú kezei a szétbontott fekete anyag közé csúsztak, körömmel finoman végigkaristolták a mellkasát… ám amikor érezte, hogy megfeszül, és majdnem, _majdnem_ átesik a gáton, megszorították a csípőjét, és nyugalomra kényszerítették.

Felhördült a veszteségtől. Olyan közel volt, olyan piszkosul közel…

Kinyitotta a szemeit – nem is emlékezett, mikor hunyta le őket -, és a látványtól hangosan beszívta a levegőt: Potter hátrébb csúszott az asztalon és előre hajolt, kezei tapogatózva matattak a férfi ágyéka körül… majd az ujjak határozottan megszorították a merev testrészt, és Piton ismét felhördült, mikor a piros ajkak köréje hullottak. Emlékezett erre az érzésre, ahogy mélyre merül Potter nedves szájában; annak ellenére, hogy milyen kétségbeesetten próbálta a tudata legmélyére üldözni, az emlék nagyon is sokszor kísértette.

De ez itt most nem emlék volt, hanem ismét a valóság… az illúzió valósága. Minden nyalás és szívás a józan eszéből vett el egy kis darabkát, de Piton réges-rég tisztában volt vele, hogy ő már menthetetlen. A folyékony láva elárasztotta a tagjait a mellkasától a legkisebb lábujja hegyéig, és a világ végre, _végre_ felrobbant. Hallotta Potter nyögését, ami a saját visszafojtottját követte, a kezei megszorították a puha, nedves szénakazalt, és Piton csak ráharapni tudott a szájára, mikor érezte a nyelő mozdulatokat a lassan lankuló férfiassága körül.

A lélegzete nem csillapodott még akkor sem, mikor a fiú felemelkedett az asztalon, majd a száját megtörölve lassan lemászott róla. Piton lehunyta a szemeit, és az asztal szélébe kapaszkodott, miközben próbálta összeszedni magát – csak tompán érzékelte a vállán végigsimító meleg tenyeret.

– Jó éjt – hallotta Potter hangját valahonnan a háta mögül. A búcsúzást az ajtó nyílása és finom csukódása követte.

Amint elég erőt érzett magában, Piton bizonytalan léptekkel megkerülte az asztalt, úgy-ahogy rendbe szedte a ruházatát, és egy szánalmas mozdulattal belesüllyedt a székébe. Még a kezei is remegtek, mikor felemelte őket, majd a könyökein megtámaszkodva a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Hát megtette. Saját önszántából szexuális tevékenységet folytatott egy bosszantó lidérccel, aki ráadásul egy még bosszantóbb diákja alakját viselte. Nem nagy ügy, történtek már borzalmasabb dolgok is, mégis helyén van a világ.

Bár Piton korábban azt gondolta, a _saját_ világa össze fog dőlni ettől, őszintén szólva semmit nem érzett, egyáltalán semmit. Egyedül talán az orgazmus utóhatásaként meg-megjelenő csiklandozást és apró rándulást.

De ami késik, nem múlik. Egyelőre talán az lenne a legjobb, ha összeszedné a dolgozatok széthullott maradványait, aztán elvonulna, és venne egy kellemes fürdőt. Attól bizonyára kitisztulna a feje.

Utána jöhet az önmarcangolás.

°°°§§§§°°°

Dermedten állt az szobája ajtaja előtt, kezei öntudatlanul megszorították hosszú, szürke hálóingének oldalát. Alig lépett ki a fürdőjéből, mikor valahonnan dübörgést és visítást hallott. Szitkokat mormolva lépett ki az alagsori folyosókra, hogy megkeresse – és halálos büntetéssel sújtsa – a zaj okozóját, de hiába rótta a pincéket, teremtett lelket sem talált.

Úgy tűnt, a rendbontók kereket oldottak, így Piton végül (még bosszúsabban, mint azelőtt) visszaindult az irodája felé… de mintha sóbálványátkot szórtak volna rá, mikor a lakosztályához ért. Az ajtó alól is látszott, hogy odabenn égnek a fáklyák, holott Piton biztos, hogy eloltotta őket, mielőtt elhagyta a szobát…

Berontott, és legnagyobb elképedésére látta, hogy a szekrénye félig nyitva áll. Nem kellett sokat keresgélnie, hogy megállapítsa, mi tűnt el: bumszalagbőr.

Az előbbi zörejek talán figyelemelterelés lett volna? Hogy kicsalják őt innen, és a tettesnek legyen alkalma meglopni a készleteit? De a szobáját mindig védővarázsokkal zárja le, azokat pedig nem oly egyszerű megtörni… Mindenesetre a behatolónak még a közelben kell lennie.

A létező legfájdalmasabb kínhalált ígérő kifejezés ült Piton arcán, mikor ismét megindult a lépcsők felé.

°°°§§§§°°°

Potternek van aranytojása. Potternek van olyan furcsa pergamene. És Potternek van láthatatlanná tévő köpenye.

 _Potter a kastélyban mászkál._ Mordon mondhat, amit akar, ez minden kétségen felül áll: Potter a kastélyban mászkál – mi több, betört Piton szobájába, és meglovasított egy adag bumszalagbőrt. Hogy hogyan törte fel a lakosztálya védővarázsait, az rejtély, de hát elvégre Granger a barátja, biztosan nem okozott neki nehézséget kicsalni a lányból. Sőt, talán Granger maga is segített neki.

_Potter a kastélyban mászkál, és betört a szobámba._

Ez most már minden határon túlment! Mit képzel magáról az a szemtelen kölyök?! Éjnek idején a folyosókon kószálni, hallatlan! De persze Dumbledore bizonyára ezt is elnézné neki… A híres Harry Potter nem kerülhet bajba.

De betört a szobájába, és kutakodott a személyes készletében. Ezt mindenképp jelentenie kell…

_Potter a kastélyban mászkál. Betört a szobámba. A szobámba..._

Nem túl abszurd ez _így_ , hogy Piton alig egy órája még egy ál-Potterrel volt... meglehetősen kompromittáló körülmények között… miközben az igazi azt tervezgette, hogyan törjön be a szobájába?

De persze az igazi Potter nem tudhat semmiről. Face addigra már rég távozott. És…

Az kizárt, hogy Face-nek is köze van ehhez, ugye?

Potter pedig… ő semmi gyanúsat nem találhatott Piton szobájában. Elvégre Face-szel a bájitaltan teremben volt együtt, nem a lakásán… Semmi olyat nem láthatott ott Potter, aminek a legcsekélyebb köze is volna… ahhoz a lidérchez, vagy hasonlókhoz.

_De Potter akkor is betört a szobámba. Ahogy megtette másodikos korában is. És még ki tudja, hányszor fogja megengedni magának az a kis…_

Piton nagyon dühös lett.

°°°§§§§°°°

Az elkövetkező hetek nagyjából ugyanabban a stílusban folytak, mint Face első látogatása előtt – leszámítva azt az apró változást, hogy a lidérc két-három naponta tiszteletét tette Pitonnál… és ezek a látogatások rendszerint vagy tanári asztalon, vagy a bájitalmester előszobájának különböző pontjain (teszem azt, a padlón) értek véget. A férfi mindenesetre végre túljutott a Face okozta feszültségen: két héttel később már _csak_ a megszokott mértékben kínozta a diákjait, hosszú idő után először tudta nyugodtan végigaludni az éjszakákat, és amikor rendre bejelentés nélkül jelent meg előtte a succubus – akár a saját, akár Potter alakjában -, Piton már nem feszült meg minden alkalommal a látványától.

Nem volt hozzászokva a lassan állandóvá váló kielégültséghez. Hosszú, hosszú évek óta minden érzést, frusztrációt és feszültséget eltemetett magában, és az, hogy most lehetősége volt felszínre hozni ezeket, egészen új tapasztalat volt a számára. Mint minden normális embernek, neki is voltak rossz napjai, problémái, de mindeddig senkit – még magát, Pitont sem – érdekeltek ezek. Face azonban más volt. Miután a bájitalmester hozzászokott a lány jelenlétéhez, az már nem sietett el minden együttlétük után, mint a legelső alkalommal (sőt Pitonnak valósággal ki kellett rúgnia őt a szobájából, mikor már túlzásba vitte a „közösködést”), és amikor ottmaradt még vele, mindig érdeklődött a férfi napjáról, a problémáiról, vagy esetleg a bájitalokról, amiken éppen dolgozott. Őszintének ható kérdései hatására a helyzet már odáig ment, hogy Piton egy nap arra eszmélt: épp az imént beszélte meg a lidérccel a karján lévő Sötét Jegy lassan, de biztosan élesebbé válása feletti aggályait.

Ez a fajta törődés még furcsább volt Pitonnak, mint maga az abnormális kapcsolat, amibe belecsöppent. Legnagyobb döbbenetére azt vette észre, hogy tulajdonképpen nem csak megszokta, de lassan meg is kedvelte a succubust. Most már kifejezetten nehéz volt sötét lényként gondolni Face-re, hisz a lány intelligens, szellemes, és a maga élcelődően édes stílusában még bájos is volt. A gazdájáról azonban változatlanul nem volt hajlandó beszélni, noha Pitont már igencsak érdekelte a titokzatos tulajdonos kiléte.

Ez a kapcsolat lehetőséget adott neki arra, hogy szembenézhessen az árnyaival, amik elől már olyan régóta menekült, ám ez egyszerre volt feloldozó terhes. Az együttléteknek mindig volt egy meghatározott menete – Piton például Face-Potter legintenzívebb könyörgésének hatására sem volt hajlandó teljesen levetkőzni, ahogy eszében sem volt análisan közösülni a gyerekkel (hiába bizonygatta Face, hogy ez valójában nem is „Harry” teste, hanem egy olyané, aki már „hozzá van szokva”), továbbá Face mindig a szájával fejezte be az aktust, hogy táplálhassa a mágiáját – de kipróbáltak már annyi féle és annyi mennyiségű dolgot, hogy Piton lassan olyan pontosan ismerte Potter testét, akár a sajátját. 

Ez azonban nem bizonyult szerencsés körülménynek. Könnyű volt továbbra is félkegyelmű sihederként gondolni a kölyökre, főleg annak tudatában, hogy Dumbeldore teljes mértékben lepattintotta Piton a szobájába betörő Pottert illető rágalmazását – ezt a bájitalmester képtelen volt megbocsátani – de az elméjével ellentétben a teste már egészen más reakciókat produkált Potter látványától. Mikor például ásítás közben nagyra nyitotta a száját bájitaltanon, vagy épp annyira felhúzta magát egy kisebb pontlevonási áradattól, hogy kipirult a dühtől… nos, mindez nem könnyítette meg a professzora helyzetét. Piton időnként már azon kapta magát, hogy úgy mered Potterre, mintha annak átlátszó volna a talárja, és pontosan tudta, hogyan festene azokban a pillanatokban meztelenül…

Mikor ilyen merengésekből révedt fel, rendszerint elsötétült az arca, és legalább húsz pont levonásával jutalmazta az ártatlan-vétkes kretént.

Mordon villámló szemű magánakciói Piton megbízhatatlanságának bizonyítására ugyan csak újabb fejfájást okozó gondot jelentettek a feje fölött, de a professzor mindenesetre sokkal jobb közérzettel látott neki a mindennapoknak, mint az elmúlt években bármikor. Persze tekintve, hogy Perselus Pitonról van szó, ez a „jó közérzet” vajmi kevés különbséget jelentett nála… de azért ott volt.

Február végén aztán újra megtörtént az, amitől már előre főtt a feje: ismét betörtek a szobájába.

Ezúttal is elvittek valamit… méghozzá egy olyan valamit, ami – a második próba feladatának ismeretében – nagyon is egyértelműen Harry Potterhez vezetett. Piton fel nem tudta fogni, hogyan volt képes az tökkelütött feltörni az immáron megerősített védelmet, amit a lakosztálya lezárására használt, de Pottert azért sosem lehetett lebecsülni. És ki tudja, megfelelő segítséggel… Most mindenesetre nem sietett az igazgatóhoz a gyanújával; biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore ez alkalommal sem venné komolyan a szavait. Mindig is engedékeny volt Potterrel szemben. Valószínűleg meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy az ő drága diákja ilyet tenne…

Nem, Piton úgy döntött, ezúttal kivár, és a bizonyítékra játszik majd rá. Ennek megfelelően, amikor február huszonnegyedikén hosszú, fekete télikabátjában és sötétszürke sálában helyet foglalt a tó körül elrendezett nézőtéren, az arcán olyan kifejezés ült, mintha nem is egy világhírű tusa második fordulóját, hanem egy profi csalókból álló osztály írásbeli RAVASZ vizsgáját készülne végignézni.

Összehúzott szemekkel tanulmányozta a partot, de a többi versenyzővel ellentétben nem látta Pottert a bírák asztala mellett. Mi lehet a kölyökkel? Feladta volna? Persze az is simán elképzelhető, hogy nem jött rá a tojás titkára, de a betörés a szobájába másról tanúskodik…

Megkönnyebbült elégedettséggel dőlt hátra, mikor meglátta a lélekszakadva rohanó fiút, de a következő pillanatban már bosszús fintor ült az arcán a reakció miatt. Potter, és ezek a nagy belépései… valószínűleg direkt várakoztatott meg mindenkit, hogy minél feltűnőbb legyen a megérkezése.

Pár percen belül fel is harsant Ludo Bomfolt _sonorus_ szal felerősített hangja, Piton azonban vajmi kevés figyelmet szentelt a kommentátornak. Tekintete Potterre szegeződött, aki az éles sípszót követően a többi bajnokkal együtt megindult a sötéten kavargó tó felé. A víz borzasztóan fagyos lehetett, hisz Piton még így, kabátban is érezte a füleit kikezdő hideget. Kárörvendő félmosoly jelent meg az arcán, mikor Potter megállt folyékony jégben, és úgy didergett, hogy még a nézőtér távolságából is látni lehetett… de aztán Piton elkövette azt a hibát, hogy elképzelte a libabőrössé váltó testet, a lilássá színeződő, remegő ajkakat, a hidegtől kivörösödött arcot… és a mosoly ráfagyott az arcára.

A mardekárosok nem cáfolták meg a nevüket: dübörgő hahotázással és éles füttyögéssel jutalmazták a tóban immár egyedül álldogáló Pottert, aki még mindig nem követte rég a habok alá merült társait – Piton azonban kivárt. Tudta, hogy kell pár perc, míg hatni kezd a…

A gúnyos nevetést mintha késsel vágták volna el, mikor a Pottert jelző sötét folt végre valahára eltűnt a víztükör alatt. A mardekárosok csalódott „ó”-ját elnyomta a griffendéles idióták győzedelmes kiabálása, de Piton mindet eleresztett a füle mellett. Az arcára elégedett, veszélyt jelző mosolyféle kúszott fel.

 _Potter varangydudvát használt._ Mily véletlen, hogy pont most tűnt el a készletéből…

– Tetszik, amit lát, Piton?

A férfit olyan hirtelen érte a recsegős, mély hang, hogy megrándult a padon, és ahogy oldalra kapta a fejét, a nyaka hangos roppanással ellenkezett a mozdulattal.

Amint beazonosította a mellette ülő alakot, elsötétült az arca. Mordon! Mi a fenét akar tőle?! Szándékosan jó messzire ült az összes kollégájától – McGalagony és a többiek a bírói asztalhoz jóval közelebb helyezkedtek el – de ez a vén auror még ide is követi őt?

Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy jeges hangon kijelentse, semmi „tetszeni valót” nem talál Potter szerencsétlenkedésében, ám futólag belepillantott Mordon ép szemébe, és a szavak a torkában maradtak. Piton ismét megfeszült… majd ellazult.

Mindegy, milyen színűek a szemek, milyen az arc, _ezt_ a tekintetet bárhol felismerné.

– Mit keresel itt, Face?

A succubus elvigyorodott, ezzel döbbenetes ábrázatot csalva a Mordontól „kölcsönvett” arcra.

– A héten még nem láttalak, és most mindenki ide jött legeltetni a szemét. Gondoltam, értelmes társaságra vágysz. - Piton _majdnem_ mosolyra húzta a száját. – Szóval? Mi tetszett ennyire? Még csak nem is vetkőzött le.

Akaratlanul belegondolva az eshetőségbe, mi lett volna, ha Potter nekiáll vetkőzni a parton, a bájitalmester halvány melegséget érzett a jéggé fagyott arcán –de az már amúgy is enyhén kipirult a csontig hatoló hidegtől.

– Potter január közepén betört a szobámba, kutakodott a szekrényemben, és lopott a készletemből. Az igazgató úr kizárta annak lehetőségét, hogy ő tette volna – Piton sötét szemei a tóra szegeződtek, mintha láthatná alatta a fiút -, ám az este folyamán ismét feltörték a védővarázsaimat. Egy varangydudva rejtélyes körülmények között eltűnt… és Potter érdekes módon most pont egy ilyen segítségével úszkálgat odalenn.

Face - vagyis jelen esetben Mordon – arca kifejezéstelenné vált, ahogy a lidérc is a hullámzó víztükör felé fordította a tekintetét.

– Ne legyél olyan biztos abban, hogy ő tette – mondta lassan. – A varázsaid túl erősek lennének egy negyedikesnek, nem?

– Kétségtelen, hogy mindeddig nem ragyogtatta meg jól titkolt varázstudását, de azért mégiscsak Potterről beszélünk. Attól függetlenül, hogy előszeretettel játszik rá a nálánál jobb varázslók tehetségére, csak sikerült legyőznie valahogy azt a baziliszkuszt. A lakosztályomra szórt bűbájok nem akadályozzák meg, ha egyszer kigondol valamit azzal a hibbant fejével – jelentette ki Piton enyhe fintorral az arcán.

– Legyőzött egy baziliszkuszt? – pislogott egyet Face Piton felé fordulva, és annak legnagyobb bosszúságára csodálat futott át az arcán. De a lidérc szerencsére ennyiben hagyta a dolgot. – Mindegy, tegnap biztos nem járt a szobádban.

– És miért vagy ebben biztos? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét.

Face újra a tó felé fordult.

– A könyvtárban kuksolt hajnalig, míg le nem ragadt a szeme. Láttam – tette hozzá, miután oldalra sandítva meglátta a férfi sötét arckifejezését.

– Nem lehetséges, hogy tudsz te valamit, amit én nem, ugye?

A succubus elmosolyodott, és a tekintete éles ellentétben állt a duruzsoló hangú válaszával:

– Persze, hogy nem. – Vetett még egy hosszú pillantást a tóra, aztán lassan felállt. Piton kényelmetlenül arrébb húzódott, s közben lenézett a nézőtér alsóbb részére: Mordon mindkét szemét előreszegezve meredt a mélységbe, s ki tudja, talán a varázsszemével még azt is látta, ami odalenn zajlik. – Ha ezek most itt egy órán azt fogják bámulni, hogyan hullámzik a víz, én leléptem. – Volt valami Face-ben, ami miatt Piton még a nyafogó hang ellenére sem tudta összeráncolni a homlokát. Hirtelen egy kacér szempárral találta szemben magát. – Csatlakozol?

– Meg kell, hogy mondjam: ebben az alakban nem igazán vagy csábító – jegyezte meg hűvösen Piton, de jobb belátása ellenére is felemelkedett a padról. Körülötte csak néhány ismeretlen roxmortsi varázsló és boszorkány ült, de egyik sem szentelt túl nagy figyelmet nekik. Mindössze pár mordulást szedett csak össze, mialatt Face-Mordont követve elhagyta a nézőteret.

Ah, most már mindegy. Potter úgyis a kezében van - a lidércet nem számítva is.

°°°§§§§°°°

– Milyen legyek ma, Perselus?

Piton megbabonázottan figyelte, ahogy Potter felnyúlva az ujjai közé kaptója a bájitalmester előre szegezett pálcáját – a férfi kénytelen volt bűbájokat használni, hogy valahogy felmelegítse az alagsori tantermet -, majd a szájához húzza… ó, te jó ég… és végigsimítja a nyelvével.

Szánalmas, mennyire rabjává vált ennek a… rituálénak, ahogy lassanként már gondolni kezdett ezekre az alkalmakra. Pusztán önös érdekekből történő, közös megegyezésen alapuló együttlétek voltak, és Piton azt hitte, idővel segít majd lecsillapodnia, hogy kimenjen ez az ostobaság a fejéből. Ám nem hogy a vágya nem csillapodott, de mintha minden egyes alkalommal erősebben kívánta volna a fiút! Face olyan jól adta elő Potter lehetséges különböző oldalait, hogy Pitonnak nem egyszer teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy tulajdonképpen egy lidérccel van dolga… ami miatt aztán csak még feszültebb lett.

– Ártatlan? Rámenős? Félénk? Türelmetlen? Vad? Mohó? – sorolta a succubus csábító, mély hangon, miközben lassan kibújt a talárjából. A bájitalmesternek libabőrös lett a háta. – Mondd el, mit szeretnél! Legyek visszafogott és szűzies, vagy suttogjak mocskos dolgokat a füledbe? Vagy csak sikoltsam a neved?

– Ellenkezz. – Piton komolyan megrendült attól, mennyire recsegett a hangja. Megköszörülte a torkát, noha tudta, hogy ezzel nem enyhíti a hatást. – Próbálj lelökni. Ne akard. Ne…akarj.

Face… azaz Potter lassan felhúzta a szemöldökét, és hosszú, átható pillantást vetett a férfira, de aztán az arckifejezés úgy hullt le róla, akár a talárja, és mikor meztelen felsőtesttel, mindössze egy mugli farmernadrágban megállt Piton előtt, az arcra semmit nem tükrözött.

Piton tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben neki kell kezdeményeznie: szokatlan helyzet. Bizonytalanul lépett előre, de aztán megerőltette magát. Tudta, hogy erőszakosnak kell lennie, ha látni akarja a rémületet a fiú arcán.

Márpedig látni akarja. Tudnia kell, milyen az, amikor azok a mérhetetlenül zöld szemek nem gyűlölve vagy élvezve néznek rá, hanem _rettegve_. Elvégre, ha nem egy lidércről lenne szó, Potter pontosan így érezné magát ebben a helyzetben. És ez teljesen érthető is. Melyik tizenéves ne sápadna halottfehérre, mikor megtudja, hogy a ronda, öreg, zsíros hajú, görbe orrú bájitalmester _akarja_ őt?

Talán már rég ezt kellett volna tennie. Ha már akkor, a legelején megtagadta volna Facetől az irányítást, és ráveszi, hogy ezt tegye… talán már akkor észhez tért volna, és ez az egész nem lett volna több egy átmeneti idegbajnál.

Ez már nem a méltóságáról szól. Pontosabban: nem úgy, ahogy eddig. Már elismerte, és elfogadta az árnyait. Isten lássa lelkét, lassan egy hónapja mást sem tesz, csak láthatatlan árnyakat kerget… és dédelget. De az, hogy képes volt elfogadni az árnyait, és ennek ellenére továbbra is önszántából felhasználja a succubust a fantáziálásai valóra váltásához… ez már példátlan. Muszáj kitörnie magát ebből a végeláthatatlan körből, különben magát is tönkreteszi, és egy szép napon Pottert is.

A kezei közt lévő fiú megremegett, mikor sápadt ujjait a nadrág szélébe mélyesztette, csak hogy a következő pillanatban durván letolhassa a karcsú csípőről. Két kezet érzett a talárjába kapaszkodni, melyek megremegtek, mikor előre hajolva a puha nyakra szorította a száját, és ráharapott a sima bőrre.

Potter nyögése fájdalmas volt, de hallani lehetett benne az izgatottságot is.

Még mindig nem elég durva.

Megragadta a fiú markoló kezeit és letépte őket a ruhájáról, majd a csuklónál összeszorítva őket a kölyök feje fölé nyomta a karjait… őt magát pedig a szobájában lévő kanapéra. Potter karjaiban megreccsentek a porcok a hirtelen mozdulatra, a szemüveg nélkül nehezen fókuszáló szemek összeszorultak, miközben a fiú beharapta a száját.

– Piton, ez fájt… - lehelte rekedtes hangon.

A férfi továbbra sem engedte el Potter csuklóit, csak előre hajolt, és a fogai közé szívta az egyik mellbimbót. A fiú megremegett, aztán az első harapást követően fájdalmas hördülés kíséretében fellökte a mellkasát. Piton megcserélte a kezeit, hogy csak egy kelljen a vékony csuklók szorításához, a másikkal pedig megragadta a fiú oldalát, hogy a kanapén tartsa. És tovább harapdálta őt, nedves, vörös nyomokat hagyva maga után, ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt.

Zsibbadtnak érezte az agyát, mintha nem is lett volna ott: az izgatottságot sem érezte magában, ahogy a korábban olyan jellemző kéjt sem: abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán van-e merevedése. De tudta, hogy szüksége van erre, hogy csak így élheti túl, így nem törődött vele.

Potter felnyöszörgött, mikor leérve Piton megragadta a combjait, és az intimebb részekre ügyet sem vetve szétfeszítette a fiú lábait… A nyöszörgés fájdalmas kiáltássá vált, ahogy egyszerre két ujj hatolt belé.

Piton azelőtt sosem ért hozzá így Potterhez, legfeljebb néhány könnyedebb simítást adott a formás fenéknek. Most azonban érezte, hogy bőven túl kell lépnie a korlátain, az elvein, különben nem fog akkorát esni, hogy egy életre tanuljon belőle…

– Ez f-fáj! Piton, hagyd abba! Kérlek, ha-ÁH! – Az izmok olyan szorosan összezárultak a férfi ujjai körül, hogy meg sem tudta mozdítani őket. Amúgy sem volt könnyű a szárazság miatt… mégis előrébb lökte őket. Potter ráharapott a szájára. – Fejezd… b-be… ne így… kérlek…!

Pitonnak összeszorult a torka, miközben rendületlenül tovább mozgatta az ujjait. Potter combjaiban megfeszültek az izmok, mintha kőből lett volna, és olyan erősen szorította Piton nyakát, hogy szinte megfojtotta az amúgy is légzési problémákkal küzdő férfit.

Végre elengedte a fiú csuklóit, mire a remegő tenyerek azonnal megtalálták a talárját, és erőtlenül megpróbálták eltolni. Piton megfeszítette magát, és arrébb lökte a kezeket.

– Kérlek… – A könyörgő, halovány, elakadó hang hallatán Pitonnak tényleg összeszorult valami a mellkasában. Az ajkait beharapva kihúzta az ujjait Potterből, de csak hogy a következő pillanatban a saját férfiassága tetejét nyomhassa a megkínzott bejárathoz. Valami perverz módon mégiscsak sikerült megkeményednie.

Mikor azonban elkezdte benyomni magát a szűk nyílásba, Potter ismét a nevét kiáltotta, ezúttal visszafojtott sírástól elnémult hangon, az ujjaival Piton talárjába kapaszkodott, hevesen reszketve, mire a férfi felnézett… és mikor meglátta maga előtt az elhomályosult, csillogó zöld szempárt, tudta, hogy vége. Képtelen rá.

Térdre esett az asztal előtt, alig észrevéve, hogy Potter lábai milyen hangos koppanással landoltak a vállairól a falapon. Nehezen nyelte a levegőt, és szégyenérzete csak fokozódott, mikor rájött, hogy épp annyira remeg, mint az imént a fiú.

Mi az isten történik vele?!

Úgy megrándult, mintha pofon ütötték volna, mikor egy puha kéz tekeredett lágyan a vállai köré. Csak akkor emelte fel a fejét, mikor megérezte az arcán a hosszú, selymes haj csiklandozását.

– Perselus.

Piton nyelt még egyet, mielőtt leeresztette volna a kezeit, és képes volt oldalra nézni. Face porcelánfehér arcán sosem ült még ilyen komoly, ilyen hűvös kifejezés, a szemei sose tűntek még ennyire jegesnek.

– Perselus, nyugodj meg.

– Nyugodt vagyok! – hördült vissza azonnal a férfi, de aztán szeretette volna lenyelni a nyelvét. A hangja olyan rekedt volt!

– Persze, hogy nem vagy nyugodt. Majdnem megerőszakoltad Harryt. _Természetes,_ hogy nem vagy nyugodt.

A lassan kimondott, higgadt szavak pont ez ellenkezőjét tették annak, ami normális lett volna: egyszerűen elszakították a vékony cérnát, ami még úgy-ahogy összetartotta Piton kikezdett idegeit.

– _Természetes?!_ Ez minden, csak nem természetes, te agyalágyult! Mi az, hogy „majdnem megerőszakoltam” Pottert? Amennyiben elkerülte a figyelmedet, a _tanára_ vagyok! A „megerőszakoltam” és a „Potter” szónak még csak egy mondatban sem lehetne szerepelnie! Milyen abnormális kis…

– Perselus! – mennydörögte Face, és durván megszorította a férfi vállait. Piton azonnal elhallgatott a hirtelen hangtól. – Fejezd be! Tudom, hogy azt képzelted, szükséged volt erre… és tudod, mit? _Tényleg szükséged volt rá._ – A lány közel hajolt Pitonhoz, hogy már egy szinten volt a fejük, és a két villogó szempár egymásba meredt, miközben Face tovább sziszegett: –Szükséged volt erre a tapasztalatra. Szükséged volt arra, hogy megtudd, meddig vagy képes elmenni vele. Képtelen vagy bántani őt, felfogtad? _Képtelen vagy fájdalmat okozni neki._ Ennyi az, amit meg kell jegyezned ebből az esetből. Soha nem tudnád bántani őt, ahogy soha az életben nem mennél utána, és soha semmilyen körülmények között nem próbálnád meg erőszakkal szerezni meg magadnak. – Face egy pillanatra elhallgatott, így jól hallhatóvá vált Piton éles lélegzetvétele. – Nem számít, mit magyarázol be magadnak, hogy mennyire gyűlölöd őt az apja és a hírneve miatt, sőt még az sem számít, hányszor tesz keresztbe neked – akkor sem leszel képes utálni őt. Mikor Harryként elvágtam a kezemet, nem siettél-e rögtön meggyógyítani? És sok mindent hallottam ebben az iskolában. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mióta csak betette ide a lábát, úgy osonsz Harry árnyékában, mint egy védelmező gardedám, megóvva őt a bajoktól, csak hogy aztán a lelked könnyítésére te magad kínozhasd egy kicsit. Te mit szűrnél le mindebből, Perselus?

Piton hallgatott, túlságosan a történtek hatása alatt lévén ahhoz, hogy bárminemű vokális választ adjon. Nem, valójában még a gondolatai sem akartak forogni.

– Törődsz a kölyökkel, érthető? A fizikai vágy később jött. Testileg-lelkileg birtokolni akarod Harryt, ugyanakkor van elég erkölcsöd, _méltóságod_ – emelte ki a szót – ahhoz, hogy ne kényszerítsd rá magad, és a háttérben maradj.

– Soha ne próbáld ezt meg újra – folytatta új lélegzetvétellel Face. A hangja nagyon komoly volt, figyelmeztető, ugyanakkor valami lány felhang is volt benne, ami mintha végigsimította volna Piton mellkasát. – Ez az alkalmat tőlem kaptad ajándékba mint leckét arról, hogy számodra nincs lehetőség visszafordulásra, és ha bántani próbálod Harryt, azzal magadnak okozod a legnagyobb kárt. – A lány lassan elvette a kezét, de nem húzódott el: leguggolt Piton elé, és gyengéden végigsimította az arcát. – Megmutassam, mire van szükséged?

Valószínűleg tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi nem képes az agya normális funkcionálásba állítására, következésképp válaszadásra sem. A pattogó hangok ezúttal csak növelték a szúró kellemetlenséget Piton testében, főleg a mellkasában. Olyan jó lett volna, ha Face a delejjel elaltatja, ha a lilás füst feledést hozott volna… Valahányszor lehunyja a szemeit, most már mindig Potter vörösre harapott, félelemtől reszkető ajkai, és a leírhatatlan arckifejezése fogja üldözni…

Piton megrezdült, ahogy egy meleg test süllyedt le az ölébe, és gyengéden elfektette a lábait a padlón, majd hasonlóan meleg karok fonták körül a vállait. Kinyitotta a szemeit.

Az a Potter, aki most az ölében ült, puha tekintettel nézett rá, halványan kipirult arcán gyengéd mosoly ült. Piton megbabonázva figyelte a csillogó szempárt, míg azok le nem csukódtak, aztán egyáltalán nem figyelt semmit, mikor a fiú az arcához hajolva az ajkaihoz érintette a sajátjait.

Pár futó ajaksúroláson kívül nem váltottak csókot. Piton nem hitte, hogy most más lenne, de amint a lidérc Potter megérezte, hogy a férfi ellazul, szorosabbra vette az ölelést, és előre dugta a nyelvét. Pitonnak még el sem jutott a tudatáig, hogy védekeznie kéne, a nyelv már benn volt a szája belsejében, gyengéden körözve ott.

Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő után lazult el annyira, hogy reagálni is képes legyen, de sejtette, hogy nem egy-két perc volt. A csók azonban mámorító volt, minden, ami képes feledtetni az előbbi megviselő emlékeket. Érezte Potter ujjait a hajába merülni, pedig tudta, hogy az mennyire ápolatlan; a fiú illata megtöltötte az orrát, az íze a száját, és képtelen volt bármi másra gondolni, csak ezekre a bódító apróságokra. A csók lassú volt, tapogatózó, ismerkedő, lágy – olyan, amilyenben Pitonnak még sosem volt része. Amikor egy-egy pillanatra szétváltak, a fiú nedves lélegzete az ő szájára hullott, a megdagadt ajkak futólag hozzáértek a bőréhez, hogy aztán egy másodperccel később újra összeolvadjon a szájuk.

Tompán jutott el a tudatáig, hogy Potter gyengéden ringani kezdett az ölében, puha csiklandozást küldve végig a testébe… és lustán megjelenő elektromosságot az alhasába. De az érzések olyan édesek voltak együtt, olyan békések, Piton nem tudott betelni velük.

_Tényleg erre volt szüksége. Pontosan erre..._

Amíg Potter egyre folytatta a ringó mozgást, a bájitalmester kezei felemelkedtek a földről, és a fiú karcsú teste köré fonódtak.

°°°§§§§°°°

Face jó pár napig nem bukkant fel újra; valószínűleg hódolt a régi szokásának, miszerint a „kioktatások” után hagyni kell Pitont gondolkodni. Nos, a férfi megtette, de az alapvető tényeken kívül nem sok újat tudott megemészteni. Az a számára is világossá vált, hogy a Potterhez fűződő… akármicsodája… még bonyolultabb, mint azt eredetileg gondolta volna, de ennél tovább semmi. Mintha nem lett volna épp elég oka rágódni az elmúlt napokban (a karjába égetett Sötét Jegy most már olyan mértékben élesedett ki, hogy lehetetlen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni… ráadásul Karkarov is lecsapni készülő héja módjára körözött körülötte), most még azon is járathatta az agyát, hogy mi a fenébe keverte magát, mikor James Potter utódjának első megjelenése után nem kötötte fel magát azonnal.

Tényleg utálta Pottert az apjáért, a hírnevéért, a tetteiért – pont úgy, ahogy Face mondta. Még most is átfutott rajta a harag, ha visszagondolt a fiú arcátlan betöréseire a szobájába… bár tény, hogy a második próba óta egyáltalán nem gondolt vissza erre, saját magát döbbentve meg ezzel a legjobban.

Hogy törődne a fiúval? Nos, ez már egy fogósabb kérdés. Nem, Piton összességében egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy a legcsekélyebb mértékben is törődne vele. Ha az az eszetlen tökfilkó úgy dönt, hogy lángnyelv-whiskeyvel öblít az esti fogmosás után, Piton csak jót kacagna – képletesen szólva – a fulladozásán.

… de kit akar becsapni? Ha Pottert elragadná egy csapat halálfaló, Piton az elsők között lenne, aki elindulna kiszabadítani. Persze először megvárná, míg Dumbledore elküldi, nem önszántából vágna neki… de nem, talán nem. Vagyis… bizonytalan.

 _Megvárná_ Dumbledore utasítását?

És emitt a mondat, ami a legtöbb fejfájást okozta neki: _„Testileg-lelkileg birtokolni akarod Harryt_ ”.

Nos, rendben. Az első fele kétségtelenül igaz. Ám a „lelkileg” rész? Nem! Ugyan miért akarná harmincnégy éves fejjel a magáénak tudni egy fafejű kamasz lelkét? Azt adja csak a kölyök annak, akinek akarja. Még ha esetleg „törődne” is vele, ahogy Face mondta, SEM tartana igényt Potter lelkére. Elvégre ő nem egy taknyos hugrabugos.

… A második próbát követő héten azonban történt valami, ami miatt Piton tanácsosnak érezte újragondolni ezt a nem-tartok-igényt-a-lelkére kijelentést.

Már a postabaglyok érkezését követő második percben észrevette, hogy az átlagzaj megemelkedett - különösen a saját házának asztala körül. De nyugodt mederben fogyasztotta el az ételt, és jó szokásához híven teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a változást… egészen addig, míg a nagyteremből kifelé menet meg nem ütötték a fülét a „Harry Potter”, „szerelem”, és „csalódás” szavak.

Újkeletű érdeklődésén bosszankodva teljesen hiteles ingerültséggel ripakodott rá egy csapat másodéves kislányra, akik csapot-papot otthagyva siettek el ki tudja, hová - de szerencséjükre maguk mögött hagytak néhány újságot. Piton hanyag eleganciával hajolt le, hogy felvegye a földről a Szombati Boszorkány egy szemlátomást jól kiolvasott példányát, majd visszafojtott türelmetlenséggel kezdte pörgetni a lapokat az ujjai között. Amint aztán a szemei megakadtak Potter színes fényképén, mintha minden izma megállt volna… kivéve a szemizmait, amik kényszerített nyugalommal olvasták végig a cikket.

Mire a végére ért, az összes feszültség visszatért Piton testébe. Úgy hajította vissza az újságot a földre, mintha véres rongy volna, aztán gyilkos fintorral az arcán, lobogó köpennyel visszatért az alagsorba. Egy elsőéves csoport már ott sorakozott az ajtó előtt, de Piton láttán gyorsan eliszkoltak onnan - mint kiderült, nem elég gyorsan: a bájitalmester vérfagyasztó hangon utasította be a kis nyavalyásokat a terembe, ahol egy órányi kínszenvedés, és sok, ó milyen sok pontlevonás várt rájuk…

A legjobban az bosszantotta, hogy nem tudta, mi bosszantotta. Vagyis nem, mert pontosan tisztában volt azzal, mi váltotta ki ezt a heves reakciót, a dolog _miértje_ azonban érthetetlen volt a számára.

Összecsikorgatta a fogait, mikor odáig jutott, hogy szinte már hallotta Face kuncogását a fülében.

Délutánra aztán úgy-ahogy sikerült lenyugtatnia magát, de jobbára csak azért, hogy a napot záró negyedikes osztály számára adhassa elő a „jelenetét”. Nem, nem fog minden egyes Griffendél évfolyamtól ponttengereket levonni. Egyrészt feltűnő lenne, másrészt fölösleges is: majd Potter kapja meg ezt az érdemet.

Az utolsó dupla bájitaltan mindig idegölő volt, de Piton sejtette, hogy ezúttal csak még emlékezetesebb lesz. Mikor legkifejezéstelenebb arcát magára ölte kinyitotta a terem ajtaját, látta, hogy Parkinson és a többi mardekáros széles vigyorokat lőnek a griffendéles triumvirátus felé. Lehetséges, hogy Potter és Barátai még nem is olvasták a cikket?  
\- Befelé. – A hangja teljesen unott volt.

Piton fél szemmel nyugtázta, hogy a három istenverése ismét a leghátsó padra huppant le; nyilván megvan az okuk, miért nem akarnak „reflektorfénybe” kerülni. Amint elfordult az osztálytól, és nekilátott felírni az aznap elkészítendő bájital hozzávalóit a táblára, szinte azonnal hallotta a diákjai sustorgását. Hm, Potterék valószínűleg nekiláttak az olvasásnak. Szinte ő is látta maga előtt a kölyök fotóját, és az alatta lévő rövid, ám annál hatásosabb cikket…

Nem, hanyagoljuk ezt az emléket.

Miután végzett a felírással – mintha ez bármit is segítene ezeken a félkegyelműeken -, kimért léptekkel visszasétált az asztalához, és elfoglalta szokásos helyét mögötte. Ahogy a szemét végigfuttatta a fa mintázatán, akaratlanul is eszébe jutott, milyen szépen festett Potter bőre ezen az asztallapon… de zavartan azonnal elhessegette a képet.

Granger bizonyára egyetértene abban, hogy Potter bőre mindenhol szépen festene…

Merlinre, ez nem lesz könnyű.

Nekilátott kijavítani pár hatodéves házi dolgozatot, de a pillantását időről időre felvetette a jelenleg benn tartózkodó osztályra. Az elöl ülő mardekárosok megállás nélkül forgolódtak, és nagyban nyújtogatták a nyakukat hátrafele: szemlátomást arra voltak kíváncsiak, milyen hatással volt Rita Vitrol legújabb csodálatos szerzeménye az érintettekre.

Piton nem volt érintett, de azt el tudta volna mondani, _őt_ hogyan érintette… Nos.

Lassan ideje volt körbejárni, és megszemlélni a szánalmas kölykök még szánalmasabb első próbálkozásait. Draco és Parkinson haladtak a legjobban, noha az előbbi üstje máris meglehetősen orrfacsaró szagot árasztott, Monstrót és a többieket viszont szerencsésebbnek látta hanyagolni. Elvégre még nem sok telt el az órából: a hátralévő idő bőven elég arra, hogy vagy négyszer felrobbantsák a tantermet. A griffendéles jómadarak nagy része még csak a szkarabeuszok aprításánál járt… Potterék pedig, egyáltalán nem meglepő módon, épp csak hogy hozzáláttak.

Ahogy közeledett feléjük, Pitonnak feltűnt, hogy a sustorgás egy pontján Granger arca élénkpiros színt öltött. Kerülte Weasley tekintetét… persze, a „jóból” kihagyott barát bizonyára nem értékeli igazán a másik kettőnél végbement fejleményt… Potter oda se figyelve ütögette a mozsártörőjét az asztalba, zöld szemeit Grangerre függesztve. Piton összeszorította a száját, mikor meghallotta a lány hangját:

– … hogy mi van veled és Harryvel, nem tudtam…

– Elismerem, lebilincselően izgalmas a magánélete, Granger kisasszony – vetette közbe jegesen, mire három fej csapódott fel és fordult hátra ijedten -, mégis arra kell kérnem, ne az óráimon ossza meg élményeit a társaival. Mínusz tíz pont a Griffendéltől. – És ez még csak a kezdet, tette hozzá magában. Abból, ahogy Potterék bámultak rá, egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy a kölyök észre sem vették, mikor mögéjük került. – Nocsak… ráadásul újságot olvasunk a pad alatt?

A Szombati Boszorkány valójában a Granger melletti üres széken pihent, de ahhoz kétség sem férhetett, hogy a kretének ezt olvasgatták. Felemelte az enyhén gyűrött példányt, és forgatni kezdte az ujjai között, vigyázva, hogy ne rögtön a „híres” cikknél nyissa ki. – Még tíz pont a Griffendéltől – tette hozzá, mire gúnyos nevetés szállt fel a levegőbe a mardekárosok körül. – Óh, hát persze… Potternek figyelemmel kell kísérnie a sajtóját… - A nevetés még hangosabbá vált, Potter szemei pedig előbb haragosan megvillantak, majd elsötétedtek, ahogy Piton elkezdte hangosan felolvasni az írást: – _Harry Potter titkos csalódása_ … –ízlelgette kegyetlen élvezettel a szavakat, ezzel próbálva meg feloldani a feszültséget, ami már órák óta ette belülről. Nem állta meg, hogy ne adja hozzá: – Ejnye, Potter, hát mi nyomja a szíved? _A kivételes fiúnak is végig kell járnia a serdülőkor szokásos…_

Csak párszor pillantott fel olvasás közben – elvégre neki most kéne először látnia a szöveget… – de azt rögtön észrevette, hogy Potter arca égővörösre gyulladt. Ez egyszerre töltötte el gonosz elégedettséggel és bosszantotta fel még jobban. Minek vörösödik el az az ökör?! Nem érti, hogy ezzel csak még rosszabbá teszi a helyzetét?

Nem, egyértelműen nem értette.

Mire nagy sokára befejezte az olvasást (nem a cikk volt hosszú, de rendszeresen megállt, hogy a mardekáros hahota-kórus elvégezhesse a megalázás megkoronázását), Potter arca olyan volt, mint egy lángoló paradicsom, ellenben Granger alig pirult ki: inkább csak sajnálkozó pillantásokat vetett a fiúra, ezzel még jobban ingerelve Pitont.

– Jobb lesz, ha szétültetlek titeket – így túlzottan elvonja a figyelmeteket a munkától a szövevényes szerelmi életetek. – Egek, kimondani is kínszenvedés volt azt az utolsó két szót. Piton fintorgott. – Weasley, te itt maradsz. Granger kisasszony odaül Parkinson kisasszony mellé. Potter – Kiélvezte a pillanatot, amikor a zöld szemek (ha parázsolva is, de) őrá szegeződtek – neked van ott egy hely az asztalom előtt. Gyerünk. Indulás. – Igazából konkrétan az _asztalán_ is volt egy hely Potter számára, de nem lett volna bölcs dolog azt ajánlani fel. Ostoba kölyök… de Piton sem jobb nála: mi a fenéért kellett pont egy ilyen eszetlen kreténbe…

Nem, ezt a gondolatot nem igazán akarja befejezni.

Potter csak úgy árasztotta magából a sértett, gyilkos aurát, miközben lehuppant a Pitonhoz legközelebb lévő pad mögé, kipakolta a holmijait, majd vad mozdulatokkal nekilátott folytatni a szkarabeuszok szétpüfölését.

– Úgy látom, túlságosan is a fejedbe szállt az élénk sajtóvisszhang, Potter – mondta halkan Piton. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy ezentúl minden órán ideülteti a fiút: közel hozzá, épp csak egy karnyújtásnyira, ha éppen kínozni akarja a létezéséért… Várt egy bő pillanatot, de a kölyök szemlátomást elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja provokálni magát, így Piton élt a lehetőséggel, és folytatta: –Tudom, abba a tévhitbe ringatod magad, hogy az egész varázslóvilág csodálattal tekint rád. De engem nem érdekel, hányszor jelenik meg a képed az újságokban. – Azért azt remélte, hogy ilyesféle „afférokról” nem jelenik meg több cikk. Az idegei eddig sem voltak a legjobb állapotban, nem szükséges még ezzel is tetézni a problémáit.

De igazából az egész Face hibája, meg a normálatlan kis beszédéé. Eddig nagyon jól megvolt anélkül is, hogy a Potterhez fűződő érzé… utálatán, vagy épp nem-utálatán kellett volna rágódnia. Az a kis démon még ezt a „nyugalmat” is elvette tőle. Lassan már nem lesz képes ugyanolyan szemekkel nézni rá.

– Az én szememben egy pimasz kölyök maradsz, aki azt képzeli, hogy törvényen felül áll.

Potternek remegtek a kezei. Az elnyomott indulatoktól, feltehetően. Egy kicsit sem segített Pitonon, hogy erről eszébe jutott, mikor látta utoljára így remegni őket… pontosabban az ál-Potter kezeit.

– Nem szeretném, ha azt mondanád, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek. Lehetsz tőlem akármilyen világcsodája, ha rajtakaplak, hogy még egyszer betörsz a szobámba…

Potter hirtelen visszanyerte a rejtélyes körülmények között elvesztett hallását.

– A közelében se jártam a szobájának!

– Ne hazudj! – sziszegte Piton, izzó tekintetét a fiú szemébe fúrva. A zöld íriszek perzseltek, égettek, és a bájitalmesternek nem kellett volna nagyon előre hajolnia, hogy olyan közelségből láthassa, ahogy azt mostanra megszokta… csak hogy megnézze, Face tényleg annyira alapos-e. Erővel kellett emlékeztetnie magát arra, hogy ez még mindig az igazi Potter, az arcátlan csirkefogó, aki többször is betört a szobájába. – Bumszalagbőr. Varangydudva. Mindkettő az én készletemből tűnt el, és tudom, hogy ki lopta el őket.

A fiú keményen állta a tekintetét, amit nem várt tőle. Az arcán a legcsekélyebb jele sem látszott bűntudatnak, de Piton nagyon jól tudta, hogy az ártatlan arc még nem jelent semmit.

– Nem tudom, miről beszél. – A jeges hang bármelyik mardekáros díszére vált volna.

– Aznap éjjel, amikor betörtek az irodámba, a kastélyban kószáltál! Nagyon jól tudom! – sziszegte. –Lehet, hogy Rémszer Mordon belépett a rajongóklubbodba, de én nem fogom eltűrni a pimaszságaidat! Ha még egyszer be mered tenni a lábad a szobámba, nagyon ráfizetsz!

– Értem. – Potter túlzott higgadtsága már lassan kezdte jobban irritálni Pitont, mint maga, a fiú jelenléte. De kinek hiszi ez magát, hogy azt hiszi, rászedheti?! Mondjon Face bármit, az az este a második próba előtt elég hosszú volt ahhoz, hogy Potternek bármikor legyen alkalma betörni a lakosztályába… ahogy előtte is megtehette. És egyértelműen meg is tette. – Majd észben tartom, hátha egyszer rám tör a vágy, hogy bemenjek.

Pitonnak megvillantak a szemei, és Potter arckifejezéséből ítélve nem maradt észrevétlenül. Inkább nyelte volna le az utolsó megjegyzést az az idióta… Hirtelen nagyon is élénk képeket látott maga előtt, amint Potter az ő szobájában…

Nem. Ne most!

Szeretett volna frusztráltan felhördülni, de a haragja jelenleg még ennél a vágynál is nagyobb volt. A talárja zsebébe mélyesztette a jobbját, és Potter arckifejezését tanulmányozva egy apró üvegcsét húzott elő.

– Tudod, mi ez, Potter? – Költői kérdés: természetesen biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúnak halvány fogalma sincs.

– Nem – válaszolt az ennek ellenére.

– Veritaserum; az egyik legerősebb igazságszérum. Három cseppjétől a legféltettebb titkaidat is elharsognád itt az osztály előtt. – Megrándult a szája a kellemetlen gondolatra, hogy az a három csepp veritaserum _belőle_ mennyi mindent szedhetne ki… mennyi szégyenteljes, kompromittáló titkot. – A minisztérium persze külön engedélyhez köti a szérum használatát. De ha nem vigyázol magadra, előfordulhat, hogy megremeg a kezem… – A hatás kedvéért halványan megrezzentette a fiolát az ujjai között. –…talán épp a te serleged fölött. És akkor… Akkor kiderül, hogy jártál-e a szobámban, vagy sem. – _Vagy hogy mennyi eséllyel tör rád egyszer az a vágy, amit említettél… hogy belépj_ , tette hozzá magában. Aztán elfintorodott, de a kölyök minden bizonnyal magára vette.

Most először ingott meg Potter higgadtsága a kis magánbeszélgetésük folyamán. Piton komolyan elgondolkozott, miket csalhatna ki ezzel a szérummal a fiúból. Nem csak a választ a betörés elkövetőjének kilétét érintő kérdésekre – továbbra is rendíthetetlenül Pottert gyanúsította – de megtudhatná…

Nos, tulajdonképpen semmire nem kíváncsi. Ugyan mit kérdezne? Hogy tényleg együtt van-e Grangerrel? Hogy mi a véleménye a lidércekről? (Ha ugyan már találkozott eggyel is.) Hogy megváltozott-e bármilyen gondolata Pitonnal kapcsolatban az elmúlt bő egy hónapban?

Természetesen „nem” lenne a válasz. Mert Piton és Potter kapcsolata az égvilágon semmiben nem változott meg. Fel kéne fognia végre, hogy az, ami közte és Face között történik, nos, annak semmi köze a _valósághoz_.

Hirtelen kopogást hallott az ajtó felől.

– Tessék – szólt kimérten Piton.

Mikor meglátta a belépő Karkarovot, máris összepréselte az ajkait. Nem volt kérdés, hogy mit akar a férfi: nyilván megvitatni a halálos félelmét az egyre tisztábbá váló Jegy miatt.

Piton vetett egy futó pillantást Potterre, miközben Karkarov beszélt: a fiú mereven bámult az üstjébe, de a fülét minden bizonnyal nagyon is hegyezte.

Elnyomott egy sóhajt. _Annyival_ egyszerűbb lenne a Face által kreált valóságban élni!

°°°§§§§°°°

– Te a féltékeny vagy.

– Természetesen nem vagyok az.

– Tudom, mit műveltél szegény gyerekkel bájitaltanon. Ugyan mi másért lettél volna annyira paprikás, ha nem azért, mert féltékeny voltál?

– Potter mindennemű külső segítség igénybevétele nélkül is képes elérni, hogy, a te szavaiddal élve, „paprikás” legyek miatta. Most pedig menj, és vidd azt a vacak újságodat is a szemem elől!

– Jézusom! Te _tényleg_ nagyon féltékeny vagy!

Piton nem bírta tovább.

– Melyik részét nem sikerült beazonosítanod annak, hogy „nem vagyok”?! – Elharapta a következő kitörni készülő mondatot Face felszakadó kacagásának hallatán. Ennyire elszállt volna? Visszagondolt az előbbi kitörésére… igen, tényleg nagyon elszállt.

Face a hálószobában lévő ágyon üldögélt, fekete hajával és talárjával szinte beleolvadva annak sötét színeibe. Mikor Piton egy órával sötétedés után még mindig a délutáni bájitaltanon bosszankodva visszavonult a szobájába, ott találta Pottert az egyik fotelében, várakozva. Túlságosan feszült volt, így aztán nem foglalkozott a fölösleges beszélgetéssel: csak odament hozzá, mire Potter karjai azonnal felnyúltak érte és lehúzták magához… hogy aztán bő húsz percig Pitonnak ne kelljen semmi miatt rágódnia, ne kelljen semmire gondolnia, csak átadhassa magát az érzékeinek.

Hogy mikor jöttek be a szobájába, arra nem emlékezett, de nem örült a fejleménynek. Az ágyát mindeddig sikerült megkímélniük a… tevékenységeiktől, és Piton szerette volna, ha ez így is marad. Normálisan, ágyban csinálni a Potter kinézetű lidérccel túlságosan bizarr lett volna – már az eddigieken felül is.

Mire az orgazmus utolsó hullámai is eltűntek Pitonból, Face már a saját alakjában nézett le rá – ebből a férfi tudta, hogy a lány beszélgetni akar. Máskor is elfordult már, hogy egyetlen szót sem váltottak „rendesen”: Face csak megjelent Potter képében, Piton lassan már automatikusan megkeményedett a látványára, valami találomra kiválasztott helyen élvezkedtek a kielégülésig, majd Face-Potter szó nélkül elsétált. Ezek a fajta együttlétek sokkal valóságosabbak, ugyanakkor valamilyen furcsa módon mégis hátborzongatóak voltak. Akárhogy is, az, hogy Face visszavette az igazi alakját, csak annyit jelenthet, hogy még maradni akar… és beszélgetni.

A lidérc nevetése mostanra már lecsillapodott, de az arcáról nem tűnt el az a kacér, mindent tudó mosoly.

– Most komolyan, Perselus, még én is tudom, hogy azt a Rita Vitrol nevű hárpiát nem lehet komolyan venni. Te miért dőltél be neki?

– Mert szerinted nem igaz? – Piton legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét, mikor rájött, milyen butyutának és reménykedőnek hathat ez a kérdés. Mogorván hozzátette: – Négy éve látom, hogy egy pillanatra sem hagyják el egymás oldalát. Ezzel nem Vitrolnak adtam igazat, pusztán reális következtetésre jutottam az adott tényekből.

– Annyira reális, mint az, hogy a te kis mardekárosaid rendszerető, aranyos, szófogadó kis gyerekek – szusszantott Face, majd hátradőlve elfeküdt Piton ágyán. A sötét haja szétterült a szürkésre színeződött párnákon, és Piton nem tudta nem megállapítani, milyen szépen mutat a fekete haj rajtuk… – Ami pedig a „tényeidet” illeti… nos, gondolom neked sosem voltak barátaid, nemhogy legjobb barátaid, így nem tudhatod. De az biztos, hogy Granger és Harry közt az égvilágon nincs semmi. Különben is, az az érzésem, hogy Granger és Weasley az, akik kacsintgatnak egymás felé…

Piton összevont szemöldökkel nézett le a succubusra.

– Mi történt azzal, hogy hűvös és nem hozzád illő dolog a vezetéknevén hívni valakit? – kérdezte lassan. Face arca egy pillanatra kifejezéstelenné vált, aztán elmosolyodott. – Face, még egyszer megkérdezem: Van valami dolgod Harr… mármint Potterrel? – Ráharapott az alsó ajkára, amiért képes volt kis híján „Harrynek” nevezni a fiút.

Face mosolya csak kiszélesedett, miközben feltápászkodott az ágyról, majd Pitonhoz hajolva végighúzta az ujjait annak hajában.

– Csak annyi, mint neked, professzorom. – Majd egy lilást füsttel köddé vált.

Piton nem mozdult, csak a szavak mögé rejtett választ kereste. Neki semmilyen kapcsolata nincs Potterrel… mármint az igazival. Azon kívül persze, hogy titokban sóvárog a teste után. De Face ezt mégis hogyan érhette? Talán a kölyök ágyába is be akarja fészkelni magát? Uh… a gondolat nem volt kellemes.

Sóvárog a teste után… Piton maga is hátradőlt az ágyon, és a szemei elé emelte a kezeit, mikor eszébe jutott a succubus egy bizonyos megjegyzése: „Testileg-lelkileg birtokolni akarod Harryt…” Akkor gond nélkül rávágta, hogy nem, egyáltalán nem akarja magának a fiú lelkét is… de a mai nap történései sajnos mást mutattak.

Tényleg ennyire borzasztó lenne a gondolat, hogy Ha-… Potter együtt van valakivel? Pitonnak még gondolkoznia sem kellett a válaszon, és ez csak megkeményítette a vonásait. Korábban azt hitte, könnyebb lesz majd a háttérből figyelni, ha Potter már nem lesz szabad, de most, hogy ez az eshetőség felvetődött, szinte elviselhetetlennek érezte a gondolatot. Hogy más érjen hozzá ahhoz a tökéletes testhez, hogy másra vetüljenek lángolva azok a gyönyörű, zöld szemek…

 _Állj csak meg,_ szólt egy hang a fejében. _Te sosem értél hozzá Potter testéhez, sosem néztek rád vágyakozva a szemei. Álomvilágban élsz, Perselus Piton._

Piton kiengedte a frusztrált hörgést, ami a Szombati Boszorkány elolvasása óta akart feltörni belőle. Hiszen olyan degenerált az az ütődött bolond! Tényleg igényt tartana a lelkére? Azt is birtokolni akarja?

Ismét visszagondolt a smaragdszín szempárra, és újra felhördült. _Igen_ , nagyon is a magáénak akarja. A francba!

°°°§§§§°°°

Hiába kezdődött már el a március, még mindig csípős hideg fogadta azokat, akik kiléptek a kastély kellemes melegéből. De a nap legalább már rendületlenül fenn ragyogott az égen, aranyos fénybe vonva a roxforti birtokot. Piton egy pillanatra megállt a tó előtt, és össze kellett húznia a szemeit, hogy rá tudjon nézni a vakítóan csillogó víztükörre. Néhány baglyot látott elszállni a magasban, de alapvetően csend volt mindenhol – végre.

Ezen a hétvégén a diákok nagy része ismét lement Roxmortsba, a bájitalmester pedig úgy döntött, kihasználja a ritka alkalmat, amikor csendes a kastély. Amúgy sem vágyott arra, hogy értelmetlenül kószáljon a faluban a sok rohangászó siheder között, így már napokkal előtte eldöntötte, hogy Roxfortban marad.

Azt hitte, Face is él majd a lehetőséggel, hogy plusz néhány órán át ráerőltesse a társaságát… de a lidérc nem jelent meg. Talán a gazdája elvitte a faluba. Nem mintha számítana.

Piton úgy gondolta, ha nincs senki, aki háborgassa, kipótolja a készleteit, és megfőzi azokat a bájitalokat, amik már igencsak fogyóban voltak a polcairól. Pár napja Madam Pomfrey is megkereste őt hasonló okokból, így egy üstnyi pótcsont-rapid már békésen fortyogva várta Piton szobájában a főzés utolsó fázisát. Szeretett a bájitalokon dolgozni: egyike azon ritka tevékenységeknek, amik tényleg képesek ellazítani. A növényi adalékok, a különböző porok illatai már jóformán nyugtatóként hatottak rá, a sűrű elixírek rotyogása pedig dallamosnak hallatszott a füleiben. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy az állandó pára mennyire kezelhetetlenné tette a haját, és az algasori pincékben eltöltött élet miatt mennyire sápadt, viaszos volt mindig a bőre. Jól érezte itt magát, és tudta, hogy az előéletét tekintve ez máris több, mint amit valaha is remélhetett volna Dumbledore nélkül.

A vasárnap ellenben egyáltalán nem volt olyan békés, mint az azt megelőző nap. Piton lépten-nyomon hadonászó, vihogó, vagy épp ordibáló diákcsoportokba botlott, és a negyedik alkalom után már feladta, hogy rájuk reccsenve próbáljon meg rendet teremteni. Tett egy rövid körutat a Mardekár klubhelyiségben is, de saját tanulói nem műveltek semmi olyat, ami a különösebb figyelmét igényelte volna. (Vagy ha mégis, azt ügyesen elrejtették előle.)

Napnyugtakor elsétált Bimba professzor üvegházaihoz, beszerzett pár elhalt furunkulát, dobozba rakta őket, és a karja alá csapva azt visszaindult a kastélyba. A sötétlő gyepen haladva látta, hogy a vadőrlak mellett Hagrid szorgalmasan ássa a földet, majd felkapja a fejét a kunyhó fölött elsuhanó baglyok szárnycsapásai hallatán. Piton automatikusan a bagolyház tornya felé nézett, ahonnan egyre több ébredő állat röppent ki éjszakai vadászatra indulva… aztán megállt lépés közben, ahogy Pottert látta lassan eltűnni a torony ablakából.

Megkeményedett a férfi arca, mikor rájött, hogy már megint engedett a pillanatnyi gondolatleállásnak. Nem szerencsés, ha Potter képes ezt kihozni belőle… Ugyanakkor azt is biztosan tudta, hogy már semmit nem tud tenni ellene.

Miután visszatért a kastélyba, úgy döntött, kihagyja a nagytermi étkezést, és a szobája csendes magányában vacsorázik. A gyengélkedő számára készülő bájital épp most érte el a kritikus pontot, és szükséges volt, hogy Piton elérhető közelségben maradjon arra az esetre, ha esetleg túlforrna az anyag. Hozatott fel egy szerény adagnyit a vacsorából a házimanókkal, és egy pohár bor mellett – közben fél szemét a halkan pattogó üstön tartva – csöndesen elfogyasztotta.

A készülő bájitalon kívül semmilyen zaj nem hallatszott a szobában, az átható csend ez alkalommal azonban rossz érzést keltett Pitonban. Az elmúlt hetekben akaratlanul is hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy várhasson valakit, mikor egy hosszú nap után visszavonul a lakosztályába. Face csak két-három naponta tűnt fel nála, néha még ritkábban, de már ez is sokkal több volt, mint amit Piton az elmúlt években tapasztalhatott. Egészen eddig tökéletesen érezte magát egyedül, és borzasztónak találta, hogy a lidérc milyen rövid idő alatt képes volt kizökkenteni a szokott ritmusából és életviteléből. Bosszantotta a tény, hogy várni kezdte, mikor látogatja meg ismét a lány, bosszantotta, hogy egészen élvezte vele a beszélgetéseket, és _igazán_ bosszantotta, hogy egyre gyakrabban kapta azon magát: hiányolja a társaságát.

Tényleg szánalmas a helyzete. Nemcsak hogy sóvárog az egyik diákja - nevezetesen a varázslóvilág üdvöskéje! - után, most még ráadásul egy succubus után is kesereg. _Ezt nagyon jól összehoztad, Piton…_

Felkapta a fejét, mikor éles dörömbölés hallatszott a bejárat felől. Sötét szemei összeszűkültek, miközben felállt és megközelítette az ajtót, de nem volt ötlete, ki zargathatja ilyenkor, vacsora után. Sőt – pillantott a falon lévő órára -, a diákok nagy része valószínűleg még mindig a nagyteremben van…

Előre bekészítette a fagyos mordulást, amivel jutalmazni szándékozta a nyugalma megzavaróit, de mikor kinyitotta az ajtót és meglátta a mögötte álló személyt, a mordulás visszacsúszott a mellkasába.

Potter állt a küszöb előtt, kezével erősen kapaszkodva az ajtófélfába. Fekete haja még kócosabbnak tetszett, mint általában, az ajkai enyhén nyitva voltak, a két orcája meg olyan piros volt, mintha most szabadult volna egy decemberi hóviharból.

Nos, ez aztán a meglepetés. Amint halványan, leheletnyire, kicsit is hiányolni kezdi a lidércet, az azonnal megjelenik… méghozzá micsoda kinézettel!

– Miért dörömböltél? Máskor eszedbe sincs tiszteletben tartani a magánszférámat, csak nyugodtan betörsz – mondta olyan hangon, ami reményei szerint nem türközte a lány megjelenése feletti kellemes érzéseit. Félreállt az útból, hogy Face bejöhessen. – Gyere.

Face azonban mozdulatlanul állt a helyén, még mindig az ajtófélfát szorítva a kezével, a zöld szempár pedig zavarodottan nézett fel a feketékbe.

– Hogyhogy… – kezdte habozva, de aztán megtalálta a hangját. – Ha arra céloz, már százszor elmondtam, hogy nem én törtem be a szobájába! – Piton már nyitotta a száját, de aztán egy pillanat alatt földbegyökerezett a lába, az arca pedig lesápadt.

A szentségit, _ez az igazi Potter!_ De mi a fenét keres itt? Ráadásul ilyen ziláltan és vörösen?!

Pengevékonyra szívta az ajkait, és a homlokán fenyegető ránc jelent meg, amit remélhetőleg Potter a saját érdemének tekintett. Piton gondolatban elátkozta magát és a lidércet is, amiért ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe hozta őt… amiért ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe hozta magát.

– De én balga módon már megint elmulasztottam komolyan venni. – A hangja csak úgy csöpögött a szarkazmustól. – Mondja, mit akar, Potter, vagy menjen a dolgára.

A fiú tekintete villámokat szórt, de aztán vett egy reszketős lélegzetet, és habozó mozdulattal belépett a szobába. Piton egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemeit – Elvégre azért mégiscsak átverte már Face korábban…

– A vacsoránál az egyik rohadé… az egyik mardekáros diákja szórt rám valami port – mormolta Potter a földnek szegezve tekintetét, mint aki nagyon kényelmetlenül érzi magát a tanára szobájában álldogálva. Feltehetőleg így is volt, megtoldva azzal, hogy a tanárt Perselus Pitonnak hívták. – Nem tudtam leszedni magamról, Malfoyék meg csak ott röhögtek… – Elharapta a mondat végét.

Piton döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy _zavarja_ , ami Potterrel történt. Azelőtt egy gúnyos fintoron kívül nem értékelte volna mással az ilyen eseteket, most viszont… egek.

– És mi késztette arra, hogy pont ide jöjjön? – kérdezte kimérten, mire Potter sután felnézett, majd újra elfordult. – Tudtommal az a gyengélkedő rendeltetése, hogy ellássa a sok szerencsétlen félnótást, akik nem tudnak vigyázni magukra.

– Ne higgye, hogy az első utam rögtön idevezetett – vágott vissza Potter, de az elvörösödött arca mellett ez nem volt valami hatásos. Persze Piton tudta, hogy a titokzatos anyag lehet az oka ennek a pírnak, mégis megrezdült tőle a gyomra. – Madame Pomfrey küldött ide. Még nem kapta meg a következő adag Kiütéstelenítő-főzetet, és azt mondta, jöjjek magához, hátha elkészült időközben. – Most vette csak észre, milyen veszettül ficereg a kölyök, mintha minden akaraterejére szüksége volna ahhoz, hogy ne kezdje el őrjöngve vakarászni magát.

A főzetet Piton pont vacsora előtt vette le a tűzről. Ha akkor felküldte volna Pomfreynak, most nem… Felsóhajtott. _Most nem kéne kitennie ennek magát_ , fejezte be a félbehagyott gondolatot.

– Vegye le a talárját – mondta fagyosan. Az arckifejezése csak elsötétült, mikor megérezte magában az izgatott bizsergést a szavak nyomán. Emlékeztette magát, hogy ez itt NEM Face, akivel bármit megtehet, hanem az IGAZI Potter… de a taktika nem vált be, mert ettől a gondolattól csak még erősebben érezte a bizsergést. A fiú döbbenten meredt rá, mire Piton ingerülten felcsattant: – Potter, látnom kell a kiütéseket! Nem azt kértem, hogy vetkőzz le anyaszült meztelenre, csak vedd le a talárod és a pólód!

Mikor a kölyök végre lassan felemelte a kezét, és a talárja gallérjához nyúlt, a bájitalmester elfordult, hogy hagyja nyugodtan vetkőzni… és hogy a fiú ne lássa meg a szemeiben azt, aminek nem is szabadna bennük lennie.

A halványsárga főzet békésen várakozott az egyik kisebb üstben. Piton beledugta két ujját az anyagba: már langyosa hűlt, és kellően összesűrűsödött. A tárolószekrényhez sétálva keresett egy közepes méretű üres tégelyt, majd visszatérve az üsthöz belemért két kanállal az anyagból: az krémszerű volt, dermedt, és cuppanós hang kísérte, ahogy belepottyant a tégelybe. Ahogy a nagykönyvben meg van írva, teljesen szagtalanná vált, és a férfi érezte a halvány csiklandozást az ujjain, ahol belemártotta őket. Elmormolt egy halk varázsigét, amitől a kenőcs hideggé vált – így majd hamarabb kezd el hatni.

– Kész vagyok – hallotta valahonnan a háta mögül Potter bizonytalan és zavart hangját, amitől érezte, hogy felállnak a nyakán a szőrszálak. Minden érzelmet levetett az arcáról, majd lassan megfordult, és mielőtt még a szeme felfoghatta volna a látványt, a fiúhoz sétált.

Potter mindenhova nézett, csak őrá nem, s úgy tűnt, eléggé zavarban van: a jobbjával szórakozottan bizgerélte a bal felkarját, miközben egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte át a testsúlyát Piton éles tekintete alatt. A fekete szemek egy pillanatra sem tudtak lehullani a sima mellkasról, a kipirult arcról, és a férfi magában öntudatlanul elismerte, hogy Face kifogástalan munkát végzett: nem csak Potter teste volt pontosan olyan, amilyennek mindig látta, mikor együtt volt a lidérccel, de még az illatuk is megegyezett. Megpróbált nem mélyet szippantani az aromás levegőből, ahogy megállt a kölyök előtt.

Az ívelt vállakat azonban ronda, vöröses kiütések borították, s az irritáció még a környező bőrt is lángokba borította. A por hatása a kulcscsont alatt kezdődött és egészen a mellkasig lehúzódott; néhány kiütés még az egyik - a zavar és az alagsori hűvös levegő miatt hegyesen álló - mellbimbó körül is volt. Piton nyelt egyet, de Potter ezt hála istennek nem láthatta. Ő csak felemelte az egyik kezét, és türelmetlenül megvakarta a kipirosodott bőrt a bal válla alatt, közben ráharapott az alsó ajkára, és a bájitalmester csak ekkor érezte meg a nem-is-gyermeki testből áradó melegséget.

Nevetséges. Nem szabadna ennyire elveszítenie magát pusztán azért, mert Harry Rohadt Potter félmeztelenül, kipirultan ácsingózik a lakosztályában.

… rossz taktika. Piton újra nyelt egyet.

– Kend be magad ezzel – lökte unottan Potter felé a tégelyt. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a hangja ugyanolyan maliciózus, mint általában. – A kiütések formája alapján nem úgy tűnik, mintha a szokott ragyadagasztó portól különböző anyaggal hintettek volna meg. Egy pár perc alatt el kell tűnniük.

Még be sem fejezte a beszédet, Potter máris mohón belesüllyesztette az ujjait a tégelybe, és szinte egyazon mozdulattal kente végig a mellkasán. Piton minden próbálkozása ellenére sem tudta elfordítani a tekintetét, csak megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy a halvány krém gyorsan bemasszírozva fényes, nedves nyomot hagy azon a szép mellkason, és a bőr mindenhol libabőrössé válik a kenőcs hűvösségétől, és Potter lehunyja a szemeit és halványan felnyög, mikor megérzi ezt…

Megrendülten állapította meg, hogy a legjobb úton halad az elviselhetetlen erekció felé. Már így is félkemény volt. Francba veled, idióta, elviselhetetlen, Ó Hogy Pusztulj Meg Amiért Ilyen Vonzó Mersz Lenni Potter!

– Van sejtésed arról, hogy ki az elkövető? – kérdezte mellékesen Piton, próbálva nem felhívni a figyelmet a szemlátomást minden cél nélküli bámészkodására. A szemeit még mindig nem sikerült elszakítania a tőle alig egy karnyújtásnyira lévő fiútól (ne, ne gondolj erre!), és a hangja is még mélyebben szólalt meg, mint általában: jóformán egy oktávval lejjebb ugrott.

Potter kezei egy pillanatra megálltak – közvetlenül a két hegyes dudor között… de a bájitalmester ádázul igyekezett nem törődni vele –, és a szemeiben enyhe csodálkozással nézett fel a férfira.

– Azt hiszem, Flint volt az… – kezdte bizonytalanul, aztán az arca minden előzetes jel nélkül megkeményedett. – Meg akarja köszönni neki, mi? – mordult fel támadón.

Hát persze, hogy Potter erre a következtetésre jutott. Elvégre Piton semmi mást nem tett, mióta a Kis Túlélő betette a lábát a Roxfortba, csak megkeserítette az életét, amikor csak tudta.

Meg persze többször is megmentette, de a körülmények aligha engedték ezt „jócselekedetnek” nevezni.

– Az „azt hiszem” nem a leghelyénvalóbb kezdése egy olyan mondatnak, amiben vádolni szándékozunk valakit, Potter – mondta válasz helyett Piton. Nem mintha megmondhatná Potternek, hogy meg akarja büntetni az elkövetőt. Egyrészt, a büszkesége sem engedné… másrészt meglehetősen kellemetlen kérdéseket vonna maga után egy ilyen reakció tőle. Amikor a fiú szólásra nyitotta a száját, szigorú hangon megkérdezte: – Érzel valami változást?

Potter egy pillanatig még villámló szemekkel nézett a tanárra – akinek megugrott a gyomrában lévő csomó a csillogó zöld szemek intenzív pillantásától –, aztán a tekintetét a mellkasára fordította, és egy újabb adag krémet kezdett dörzsölni a bőrébe, ezúttal a másik vállánál.

– Már nem ég annyira – mondta végül. – Amikor hatni kezdett, mintha felgyújtottak volna, és őrülten viszketett… de most már csak bizsereg.

– A bizsergés a Kiütéstelenítő-főzet hatása. Tíz percen belül el kell múlnia. – Alig észrevehetően beszívta az ajkát, enyhén megnedvesítve azt, miközben végignézett a kölykön: a kiütések már nem voltak olyan égővörös színűek, sőt, a mellkasánál már alig lehetett látni őket. – Amennyiben ennyi oka volt annak, hogy szétverted az ajtómat, javaslom, kapd fel a ruháidat, és távozz. Madame Pomfreynak üzenem, hogy amint elkészül a második adag, felviszem neki. Egyéb panaszok észlelése esetén őt zaklasd. – Miközben beszélt, közeledni kezdett Potter felé, aki ennek hatására egyre jobban hátrált… egyenesen a bejárati ajtó felé. Pitonnak már nagyon melege volt, akármilyen hűvös is legyen a szobája, és mindennél jobban szerette volna kinn tudni a fiút. – További kellemes estét.

– Várjon már egy percet! – csattant fel Potter, és megvetette a lábait, minek következtében Pitonnak épp csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült elkerülnie, hogy nekimenve hozzáérjen a fiúhoz. – Ha ennyire sietős kidobnia, legalább várja meg, még felöltözöm!

– Igyekezz! – sziszegte Piton frusztráltan. – Nem óhajtok még sötétedés után is féleszű diákokkal foglalkozni, különösen nem a privát szobáimban. – Az igaz, hogy _ezt az egy_ féleszű diákot illetően éppenséggel semmi mást nem akart jobban, de ez elhanyagolható körülmény volt.

Semmi nem készítette fel őt viszont arra a reakcióra, ami a fenyegető kijelentését követte – olyannyira nem, hogy amikor meglátta, mit idézett elő, egészen testében megdermedt, a szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, a gyomra meg… nos, az valahová mélyebbre.

Potter ugyanis felkapta a fejét és _elvörösödött_. Ez épp olyan váratlan és érthetetlen volt, mint Face második látogatását követően, amikor a kölyök nekiszaladt a folyosón… csak épp most erősebb, intenzívebb. A fekete szemek valósággal rátapadtak az égő színűvé váló orcákra, majd lejjebb siklottak, követve a pír vonalát a karcsú nyakig, és még lejjebb… a férfi döbbenten állapította meg, hogy még a kenőcstől korábban megnyugodott mellkas is újra magára öltötte a Griffendél ház fő színét.

Ugyan mire gondolhatott a kölyök, ami ezt a heves válaszreakciót csalta ki belőle? Akárhogy is futatta végig újra magában a szavakat, Piton semmire nem jutott – hisz Potter egyértelműen nem gondolhatott semmi olyasmire, mint… mint például a bájitalmester.

– El… – Potter hangja recsegett, és a fiú ettől csak még jobban elvörösödött, mielőtt megköszörülte volna a torkát. Piton már komolyan érezte az előtte lévő testből áradó forróságot, és ez csak újabb száguldozó hullámokat küldött végig a vénáiban. – Elnézést, már itt sem vagyok – morogta jegesen, majd ellépve a tanár mellett a székhez sietett, amire korábban lehajította a talárját és a pólóját. – Köszönöm a krémet.

Piton csak ingerülten szusszantott egyet, és keresztbe fonta maga előtt a karjait… de így is érezte, milyen hevesen emelkedik a mellkasa. A fiú többé már nem állt mellette, mégis érezte a körülötte lévő meleget, mintha Potter lényének esszenciája ottmaradt volna a levegőben. Merlinre, még az illatát is érezte, azt a tömény, verejtéktől enyhén csípős, de egyáltalán nem kellemetlen illatot, ami csakis és kizárólag Potterhez tartozott, és ami mindig elérte, hogy Pitonnak az összes belső szerve megrezdüljön, megolvadjon… összeszoruljon.

Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a kölyök sietős mozgása: elvégre tökéletesen érthető volt, miért akar mihamarabb szabadulni a professzora mellől. De mikor a fiú úgy ragadta meg a pólóját, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban kigyulladhatna, és óvatlan mozdulatával megbotlott, a kezeivel kénytelen volt megragadni a szék karfáját, és így Piton meglátta azt, amit Potter minden bizonnyal takarni próbált előle: a hátát. Azt bizony ugyanolyan sűrűn borítottak a minden bizonnyal égő – mit égő… a látvány alapján _lángoló_ – kiütések, mint nem is oly rég a mellkasát és a vállait. Pitonnak nem kellett kétszer belegondolnia, miért nem akarta Potter, hogy észrevegye.

Nyilván nem tudta saját magát bekenni, és kétségbeesetten próbálta elkerülni, hogy a bájitalmester esetleg maga próbáljon meg „tenni” az ügy érdekében.

Bolond kölyök. Pitont jó pár Imperius tudta volna csak rávenni, hogy ilyen állapotban, ilyen feszülő alhassal és nadrággal hozzáérjen a fiúhoz. Még szerencse, hogy a bő fekete talár mindent takart. Máskülönben Potter már minden bizonnyal kisírt szemekkel, vagy épp undortól elzöldült arccal rohanna az igazgatóhoz.

És Piton még csak nem is hibáztathatná.

– A hátaddal mi lesz? – kérdezte közömbös hangon, mire a fiú láthatóan megfeszült, és beharapott szájjal felnézett a tanárára. Úgy tűnt, mintha lesápadt volna (bizonyára a gondolattól, hogy legutáltabb tanára ne-adj-isten hozzá akarna érni… mármint a kiütések miatt. Persze Potter ismerhetné jobban is, mint hogy azt képzelje, Piton így jótékonykodna vele), ugyanakkor az orcái változatlanul vörösek maradtak. Bár ez minden bizonnyal a kiütéseket okozó por, és a lángoló bőr hatása. – Ha nem kezeled le mihamarabb, egy pillanat alatt szétterjed. Javaslom, szedd a lábad, és foglald el a jól megszokott helyedet Madame Pomfrey mellett – tette hozzá unott hangon, ezzel biztosítva Pottert, hogy esze ágában sincs felajánlani neki a „szolgálatait”.

Pedig édes Merlinre, már maga a puszta gondolat is sokkalta csábítóbb volt, mint Face átlagos trükkjei. _Elvégre ez az igazi Harry Potter._

Bármilyen intelligens volt is azonban, nem sikerült megértenie, miért futott át egy pillanatnyi… _valami_ a fiú arcán. Nem merte megkockáztatni, mi volt az a furcsa érzelem, sőt meggyőzte magát, hogy valójában nem is látta.

– Öhm, nem… mármint persze, de nem megyek fel a gyengélkedőre – hadarta a koherencia bárminemű jelenlétének legteljesebb hiányában Potter. Piton összeszűkülő szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a kis tégelynyi Kiütéstelenítő-főzet eltűnik a mugli farmernadrág egyik zsebében. – Majd megkérem Ront, vagy valamelyik másik fiút a klubhelyiségben, hogy kenjen be.

Szemlátomást abban a sajnálatos tévhiszemben volt, hogy ez majd „megnyugtatja”, vagyis megfelelőbb kifejezéssel _leállítja_ Pitont, és így szabadon távozhat az oroszlánketrecből.

Amire nem számíthatott azonban, az a pikáns képek egy jól megvariált, ám érzékletes kollekciója, ami hívatlanul jelent meg és pergett végig a professzor szemei előtt… és amiknek hatására Piton a következő pillanatban már Potter mögött állt, durván lelökve őt a székre, miközben egy non-verbális begyűjtő bűbájjal a saját kezébe invitálta a kenőcsös dobozkát.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a diáksereg nagy százaléka a fél karját adná ezért a megtiszteltetésért – kezdte jegesen, nem is érzékelve a szavai mögött lévő dühös felhangot –, sőt meg merem kockáztatni: még a külföldi vendégdiákok is örömmel állnának a szolgálatodra. – Potter megformálatlan felkiáltása éles szisszenéssé fordult, ahogy Piton újonnan krémes kezei a hátára hullottak. – De kímélj meg minket egy ekkora jelenettől.

– Pit… - nyögte fel döbbenten a fiú, mikor a másik kezei határozott, erős mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdték a krémet a vállába, hátába… de aztán ráharapott a szájára, és érezhetően megfeszítette a testét.

Piton nem érzékelt semmit, csak a sikló tenyere alatt lévő puha, forró bőrt, ami a kiütések miatti durva felület ellenére is csak még igazibb, még égetőbb volt, mint amihez hozzászokott… és a fülében újra és újra megismétlődött Potter elharapott kis nyögése. Szinte egyszerre rázkódott meg a kölyökkel, de míg Potter hevesebben szedte tőle a levegőt, Piton csak intenzívebbé tette a kezei nyomását.

Megőrült Potter?! Kész lenne EZT kínálni másoknak, megmutatni ezt az oldalát a sok ostoba félkegyelműnek, akik még arra sem lennének érdemesek, hogy rávessék azokat a minden bizonnyal éhes szemeiket, és akik ennek ellenére nap mint nap együtt vannak vele, együtt nevetnek vele, látják, ahogy öltözik, ahogy fürdik… talán még azt is, ahogy önkielégít…

A Szombati Boszorkányban megjelenő cikk okozta frusztráltság össze sem volt mérhető azzal, amit Piton _most_ érzett. A tűz belülről égette fel, és nem is tudta volna eldönteni, a vágy, a harag, vagy a féltékenység lángjai voltak-e forróbbak. Látta maga előtt, amint a Griffendél ház teljes hímkészlete a félmeztelen, kivörösödött Potter köré sereglik, és az elképzelt jelenettől összecsikorogtatta a fogait… Mikor pedig lenézve a köddé váló kiütések nyomán észrevett egy lilásvörös foltot a fiú nyakán – egy olyat, amit lehetetlen volt nem kiszívásnak minősíteni – az utóbbi két érzés még jobban felcsapott benne.

Bizonyára Granger műve…?! Piton már a puszta gondolattól is rosszul volt, hogyan kerülhetett az a nyilvánvaló folt a kölyök nyakára.

Pedig nem akart hozzáérni Potterhez. Tényleg nem akart. Valójában nem is emlékezett arra, korábban megtette-e már ezt… mármint azon kívül, amikor szimplán félrelökte őt az útjából. De most ha akarta volna, sem lett volna képes figyelmen kívül hagyni a tenyere alatt érzett, lassan simává váló bőrt, az abból áradó illatot és meleget… és valahogy sokkalta bűnösebbnek érezte azt, hogy a kölyök vállain tartja kezét, mint azt, hogy jó ideje egy lidércet használt a Potterről szóló vágyai kiéléséhez. A hűvös krém csúszóssá tette az ujjait, és bizsergett tőlük - de nem jobban, mint ahogy az egész teste bizsergett ettől őrült helyzettől, meg ahogy a fiú lángoló bőre lassan felmelegítette a kezeit. Érezte a határozott simítások közben, hogy az apró, vöröses dudorok csaknem teljesen eltűntek, mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy hátrébb lépjen. Talán örökre így marad, Pottert meg sóbálványátokkal beleragasztja a székbe… Kellemes terv a jövőre nézve.

Mereven lesandított a fiúra – hosszú (vagy legalábbis annak tűnő) idő után most először. Potter lehajtotta a fejét, ezzel akaratlanul is feltárva a tarkóját és a megfeszülő nyakát a tanárának, míg hollószínű haja a szokottnál is kócosabban hullott az arcába. Piton kíváncsi volt, milyen ábrázatot vághat, de azért elég jól el tudta képzelni a sötét fürtök mögül kibukkanó két lángvörös fülre pillantva.

A Kiütéstelenítő-főzet már egyértelmű, hogy hatott. Potter már nem viszkethet, nem éghet a portól… Érthetetlen, hogy miért ilyen vörös még mindig a képe. Érthetetlen…

A kezei váratlanul megdermedtek, a szájából pedig mintha minden nedvesség elpárolgott volna, mikor arrébb vezetve a tekintetét észrevette Potter összekulcsolt kezeit – a bütykei egészen fehérré váltak –, és egy kicsivel arrébb, az ölében… egy félreismerhetetlen dudort. A mugli nadrág vajmi keveset segített a merevedés elrejtésében, ellentétben a varázslótalárokkal.

Piton nyelni próbált, de csontszáraz volt a szája. Még az ajakai is cserepesnek érződtek.

Potter felizgult.

Attól, hogy ő, Perselus Piton, bekente a hátát. És egy kicsit megmasszírozta.

_Potter felizgult!_

A fiú mostanra ellazult teste ismét megfeszült, mikor érzékelte a professzor hirtelen megdermedését. Aztán valószínűleg megsejtette, mi lehet ennek az oka, mert megrázkódott és összeszorította a combjait, majd szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban felpattant a székből, és egy pislogásnyi idő alatt megragadta a ruháit.

A zöld szemek riadtan villantak a feketékbe, de Potter utána rögtön a földnek szegezte a tekintetét, és villámgyorsan felkapkodta magára a pólóját. A talárt épp csak áthúzta a fejét, még azzal sem bajlódott, hogy rendesen megigazítsa magán, így az megakadt a térdei vonalában.

– Én… kö… én… - makogta Potter érdes hangon, miközben feszülten a teste oldalának dörzsölgette a kezeit. Aztán végül feladhatta, mert Pitonra egy búcsúpillantást sem vetve a bejárathoz száguldott. A halk „’éjszakát, uram” motyogását csaknem teljesen elnyomta a becsapódó ajtó zaja.

Piton ugyanolyan arckifejezéssel, ugyanolyan döbbent dermedtséggel állt a helyében, mint egy pillanattal ezelőtt, amikor felfedezte Potter állapotát. A kezei még mindig bizseregtek, de már nem tudta, ez még mindig a krém, vagy már a fiú hatása e.

Potter felizgult. Itt volt az ő szobájában, félmeztelenül, vörösen, _mereven_. Erre nem létezhet racionális magyarázat. Kivéve persze, ha Face volt az, és élete legjobb produkcióját adta elő… Igen, csak ez lehet a magyarázat: az a nyavalyás succubus megint rászedte…

… De a gondolatait mintha kettévágta volna a jól ismert pattogás hangja. Piton felkapta a fejét, és a zaj irányába nézett: lilás füst szállingózott lefelé a szellőzőnyílás irányából, majd sűrűsödni kezdett a padló fölött, és mire a bájitalmester pislogott egyet, Face már ott állt előtte a maga porcelánbabaszerű mivoltában, visszafogott mosollyal, csillogó szemekkel.

– Üdv, Perselus. – A hangja sima volt, bársonyos, behízelgő… mint mindig, amikor remekül szórakozik. – Mondanám, hogy „szép estét”, de mint láttam, az már megvolt.

Piton nem tudott megszólalni, csak némán meredt a lidérclányra.

– Nem… – Legszívesebben a haját tépkedte volna, amiért ilyen rekedten sikerült csak kinyögnie a hangokat, de jelenleg olyan mozgásképtelen volt, mintha Face a legerősebb delejét használta volna rajta. Mégsem tudta magában tartani a kétségbeesett, reménykedő kérdést: – Nem te voltál az?

Face felnevetett, és közelebb lépett a férfihoz, játékosan megpaskolva annak arcát.

– Az ember azt hinné, szélütést kapsz a boldogságtól, amiért a _valódi_ Potter így viselkedik előtted, de te csak az én nyakamba akarod varrni? – Elhallgatott, de mivel Piton továbbra sem vette le róla a szemeit, finom mosollyal kijelentette: – Nem, kedves, nem én voltam.

– Mióta vagy itt?

– Annyi ideje, hogy épp elkapjam a féltékenységi rohamodat. – Várakozón döntötte oldalra a fejét, mint aki számít rá, hogy Piton mindjárt heves, bosszús tiltakozásba kezd… de a férfi hallgatott. Face arcáról eltűnt a kihívó, játékos arckifejezés. – Perselus?

A férfi megrázta a fejét, és nagy nehezen végre sikerült arrébb lépnie a széktől. Elfordította a fejét, hogy rá se kelljen néznie: még mindig látta rajta Pottert, az ajkait harapdáló, égővörös, félmeztelen Pottert, mintha a látvány a retinájába égett volna. Csak tompán érzékelte, hogy Face lassan mellé lép, majd végigsimítja a fekete talárt, lejjebb csúsztatva a kezét, míg a hófehér ujjak meg nem állapodnak az anyag takarásában lévő kőkemény merevségen.

– Ejha – suttogta Face, mire Piton lehunyta a szemeit, és megborzongott. Hátrébb akart lépni, de nem tudott, igazán nem. Érezte magán a lidérc fürkésző pillantását. – Te _tényleg_ nagyon akarod Harryt.

Eddig is tisztában volt vele. Miért kellett most hangosan is kimondania? Piton elkínzott-dühösen szorította össze a száját, s vele együtt öntudatlanul az ökleit is. Még akkor sem nyitotta fel a szemeit, mikor megérezte Face hűvös leheletét közvetlenül az ajkai előtt. A lánynak minden bizonnyal lábujjhegyre kellett állnia.

– Tíz perc múlva a bájitaltan teremben? – Kérdésnek formázta meg, de Piton érezte, hogy sokkal inkább incselkedő ajánlat. Ám azt is tudta, hogy nem fogja visszautasítani: egy ilyen élmény után lehetetlen, hogy képes legyen másra gondolni, lehetetlen, hogy egymaga el tudja tüntetni magából a perzselő hullámokat… Bólintott. – Jól van, Perselus. Ott várlak.

Piton csak akkor nyitotta fel a szemeit, mikor az utolsó kis pattogás is elhalt. Aztán – méltóság ide vagy oda – felhördült.

°°°§§§§°°°

Amint benyitott az ajtón, a pillantása azonnal az asztalán ülő fiúra esett, mintha mágnesként vonzotta volna a tekintetét. Már jótékony sötétbe ötözött a tanterem, csak az elvarázsolt lámpák vetettek sárgás fényt a sarkokba és a tanári pódium felé. „Potter” ezúttal teljesen felöltözve ült az asztalon, lábait előre-hátra billegtetve a föld fölött, de Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a jobb kezével erősen dörzsölgeti a lágyékát a fekete anyagon keresztül. A látványra még jobban megfeszült a férfi gyomra: ha jól látta, amit korábban látott, talán most az igazi Potter is pontosan ezt teszi valahol a kastélyban…

Face felemelte a fejét az ajtó záródásának hallatán, és a világító zöld szemeket Pitonra függesztette.

– Gyere már! – hallatszott a türelmetlen felszólítása.

Piton ebből egyből rájött, hogy ezúttal sem lesz fölösleges beszéd, csak maximum a „szerepjáték” végeztével – és szinte megkönnyebbült ettől. Épp elég szenvedés volt Potter mellett lennie az elmúlt fél órában, nem bírná elviselni, ha most még Face is élcelődne miatta. 

Kimért mozdulatokkal lépkedett a terem végében álló asztalhoz, noha az izmai valósággal uszították, hogy sietve szedje a lábait. Amint aztán végre odaért, és a lidérc felnyúlva rögtön lerántotta őt egy csókra, egész testében megbizsergett. A kezei automatikusan a fiú medencéjéhez siklottak, és közben távolról érzékelte, hogy a saját merevedése is teljes intenzitással visszatér. Ahogy visszafojtott sietséggel felhajtotta a talárt, ujjait a fiú tagja köré téve, Potter édesen felnyögött… Igen, Face nagyon jól tudta, mennyire szereti Piton, ha „Harry” ilyen verbális.

A nyelve épp csak párat csapott a meleg, nedves szájüregben, aztán Potter kezei a hajába fonódtak, és lejjebb rántották őt, pontosan a karcsú nyakhoz igazítva az arcát. Piton nem látott semmit, csak a gyönyörű halvány bőrt és sötét hajtincseket – hogy az övé volt-e, vagy Potteré, rejtély, ámbár nem is érdekelte -, de nem kellett gondolkoznia, csak habozás nélkül szívni kezdte a felkínált testrészt.

– Ah! – Potter egész testében megreszketett, egyik keze utat talált magának Piton talárjához, és erősen belekapaszkodott, míg a másik továbbra is egy helyben tartotta a férfi fejét. Ahogy a bájitalmester nyelve egyre lejjebb siklott a lassan forróvá váló bőrön, nedves nyomot hagyva maga után, a fiú egyre csak kapkodta a levegőt, mintha fuldokolna. A lehelete szinte égette Piton bőrét, mikor néha hozzáért. – Piton…

A reszketeg, elhaló suttogás túl sok volt a férfi önuralmának. Potter erőtlen tiltakozását figyelmen kívül hagyva felemelte a fejét, és miközben hozzápréselte a száját ahhoz a másikhoz, aminek ajkairól olyan puhán hullott le a neve, előhúzott pálcájának egyetlen legyintésével eltüntette a ruhákat a griffendélesről.

Pont olyan volt, mint néhány perce, Istenem, pontosan olyan: a perzselő, vörösre pirult bőr, a csillogó szemek, az enyhén nedvessé váló haj… Face félelmetesen tudta utánozni a gyerek kinézetét, jellemét, arckifejezéseit (ezt már volt alkalma megtapasztalni az elmúlt hónapok alatt), mégis minden alkalom a tüdejében rekesztette a levegőt.

– Piton, siess már, nem bírom sokáig! – lihegte Potter, amitől Piton számára mintha tíz fokot ugrott volna a terem hőmérséklete. A felhívásnak eleget téve megragadta a fiú korához illően még nem túl nagy, de vörösen feszülő tagot, hüvelykujjával erősen megdörzsölve a gyöngyöző tetejét. A szétkent nedvesség csúszóssá tette a tenyerét, aminek újra és újra nekirezdült a lüktető merevedés.

Face-Potter nyögött, és remegett, és lihegett, és levegőért kapkodott, de annyi lélekjelenléte azért volt a kis bestiának, hogy az előredőlő Piton nyakára tapassza a száját. A férfi megrázkódott, ami reszketeg, de elégedett kis kuncogást csalt ki a fiúból... Ám halvány nevetés kéjes kiáltásba fordult, mikor a professzor a balkezével megragadta és felkényszerítette Potter fejét, majd az állát megemelve lecsapott rá, úgy, ahogy mindig is akart: felfeszítve a száját, nyelvével betörve a bűnös barlangba, és _birtokba venni őt_ , ó igen, pontosan így.

– Pi… ah… - nyöszörögte fűtött hangon a fiú, valahányszor egy pillanatra elváltak, és csak a nedves ajkaik súrlódtak egymáson, mielőtt fogaikat összekoccantva új lendülettel csapódtak volna össze. - Pit-ohnnnn…! – Potter remegő kezei már szinte letépték róla a talárt, de aztán csak lejjebb csúsztak, és határozottan megmarkolták a figyelemért ágaskodó testrészt a férfi ruhái mögött. Piton a hirtelen érzéstől ráharapott a puha alsó ajkakra, de a fiú fel sem vette.

Sosem volt még ennyire őrült, ennyire megveszekedett a szex. A lidérc tisztában lehetett vele, mennyire kétségbeesetten vágyakozó állapotba került Piton, és ezért vált pontosan olyanná, amilyennek a férfi Pottert látni akarta. Ha maholnap véget is vetne az életének egy halálos átok – és valljuk be, igazán megérdemelné –, akkor sem lenne képes megbánni azt, hogy engedett a succubusnak. Bármennyire is átkozná magát ezért.

– Beszélj! – zihálta Potter, egy pillanatra megálljt parancsolva a kezének. – Beszélj hozzám!

Eddig sose kérte őt arra a succubus, hogy beszéljen. De persze az igazi Potter valószínűleg azt akarná…

– Még ilyenkor is jobban jár a szád, mint a kezed – préselte ki nagy nehezen az inzultust magából, de az elektromos hullámok végigszaladtak a gyomrán, ahogy elképzelte, milyen lenne ezt ténylegesen Potternek mondani. A fiú minden bizonnyal pontosan olyan arcot vágna, mint most a lidérc… – Merlin szerelmére, Potter, ne állj le! – Szavai demonstrálásaként erősebbre vette a nyomást a jobbjával, ezzel csinos kis nyögést csalva ki a kölyökből. Aztán Potter végre tovább mozgatta a remegő kezeit Piton férfiasságán.

– Piton!

A bájitalmester annyira elveszett az érzéseiben, hogy szinte észre sem vette az orgazmus közeledtét – vagy ha igen, hát már egybeolvadt vele. Csak arra eszmélt, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra felrobbant benne valami, valami nagy és hatalmas, lángoló szikrákat zúdítva a teste minden porcikájába, káprázó csillagok záporát lövellve a szemei elé, még azután is, hogy összeszorította őket. Meleg, ragacsos anyag ömlött a kezeire, s ezzel egy időben érezte, ahogy őt is elhagyja a kielégülés bizonyítéka.

 _Ez még sosem fordult elő_ , jutott eszébe, ahogy hevesen emelkedő mellkassal a fiúra dőlt, orrát a puha nyak bőréhez szorítva. Face eddig mindig a szájával „végezte ki” őt.

Bár valószínűleg már rég nincs rá szüksége. Mivel Pitonon kívül még ott van neki a gazdája is, nagyon is jóllakott lidércnek kell lennie.

Nehezen szívta be a levegőt, miközben szinte öntudatlanul dőlt előre, Potter vállgödrének nyomva a homlokát. A fiúból az izzadtság és a szex émelyítően vonzó aromája áradt, és Piton mélyet szívott a levegőből, érezve, ahogy az megtölti az orrát és a tüdőit. A heves zihálás csiklandozta a fülét, mégsem érzett semmi késztetést, hogy felemelje a fejét. Tudta, hogy perceken belül jön a pattogás, a füst, és Face véget vet a „játéknak”, hogy valamilyen újabb bölcselettel ajándékozza meg őt…

– Köszönöm.

A suttogás alig volt több meleg leheletnél, de a bájitalmester meghallotta. Összevonta a szemöldökeit. A lidérc nem szokott köszönetet mondani – noha tény, hogy illene neki. Mi több, a felhúzott kezeit most lustán a hosszú fekete hajba mélyesztette, és szórakozottan simogatni kezdte Piton fejbőrét a tarkójánál, közben halkan, elégedetten felsóhajtva.

Piton megtámasztotta a kezeit az asztalon, és ellökte magát Face-től, meg sem rezdülve, ahogy a hirtelen mozdulattól az addig gyengéd kéz váratlanul meghúzta a haját. A fiú keze lehullott a teste mellé, a zöld szemek pedig zavartan, de kielégültségtől csillogva néztek az övéi közé.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a fiú sután, enyhén oldalra biccentve a fejét.

Piton nem válaszolt, csak összeszűkülő tekintettel figyelte a Potter nedves homlokára tapadó sötét tincseket, a félrecsúszott, idétlen szemüveget, a még mindig vöröslő orcákat, az enyhén szétnyílt ajkakat, a nyelés közben megrezdülő torkot, a még mindig hegyesen álló gyöngyöket azon a helyes mellkason… állj, vissza a nyakra! Piton úgy érezte, a sötét szívásfolt a fehéres bőrön valósággal a retinájába égett, miközben minden vér kifutott az arcából. A kezei először megrándulva felemelkedtek, de aztán ólomnehezen visszahulltak, és immár az egész testét nehéznek érezte. Nehéznek, és zsibbadtak.

Ó, édes Merlin szent szakállára, _ne_.

Ez az igazi Potter. Megint.

_AZ IGAZI…!_

– Hé, jól vagy? – kérdezte nyilvánvaló aggodalommal a hangjában Potter, és a kezét Piton karjára tette. A férfi úgy ugrott hátra, mintha megégette volna, az agykerekei őrülten zakatoltak tovább.

De nem biztos, sőt kizárt, hogy az igazi, győzködte magát. Face láthatta a foltot, és ezért ezt is „magára vette”… Lehetetlen, hogy ez a kölyök itt az igazi Potter lenne, hát persze, hiszen épp most szexe….

– Face, mi a baj?

Piton érezte, hogy az a kevéske szín is eltűnik az arcáról, ami ott maradt.

– … Potter…? – krákogta, alig találva meg a hangját.

Legnagyobb szörnyűségére a fiú csak zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét, miközben a két kezével lazán megszorította az asztallap szélét a széttett lábai közt, s előre hajolt.

– Tudod jól, hogy nem szeretem, mikor még ilyenkor is „Potterezel” – mormolta félrenéző tekintettel, így észre sem véve, hogy Piton remegni kezd. – Azt _tőle_ épp elégszer megkapom. – Az utalás becses személyére olyan egyértelmű volt, hogy Piton talán hisztérikusan felnevetett volna, ha nincs épp sírhatnékja… bár tény, hogy eléggé közel állt a hisztérikus kitöréshez. Egyszerre végigfutott a fejében a sok apróság, aminek semmi figyelmet nem szentelt, a csókok, a türelmetlenség, a kérés, hogy beszéljen hozzá… De hát honnan is gondolhatta volna, hogy a valódi Potter lesz ott az asztalán, ha egyszer Face…

_„Tíz perc múlva a bájitaltan teremben?”_

_„Rendben, Perselus. Ott várlak.”_

Az igazság villánként csapott belé, és a kezei ökölbe szorultak, ahogy rájött, hogy az a kis szörnyeteg rendezte az egészet… az a kis szörnyeteg, amelyik – ezek szerint – Pottert is rászedte…

Lehetetett akármilyen dühös és dermedt, megrezzent a duruzsoló kuncogás hallatán. Potterrel egyszerre kapta oldalra a fejét, és mikor észrevették az egyik nem messze lévő padon üldögélő leányzót, Potter lesápadt, Piton arca pedig elsötétült.

– Sziasztok, édeseim – köszöntötte őket Face vidáman, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy a vigyorgó istencsapására förmedjen, de Potter elakadó nyögése megelőzte őt: a fiú rémülten meredt Face-re, aztán olyan gyorsan kapta a fejét a tőle még mindig pár centire lévő Pitonra, hogy a nyaka jól hallhatóan belereccsent. A zöld szemekben sose látott pánik kezdett egyre biztosabban megformálódni.

– Pro… professzor…?! – lehelte elhalóan, mintha most látná először a férfit, mintha nem akarna hinni a szemeinek… Valószínűleg így is volt.

Pitonnak nem jöttek a nyelvére a szavak. Mit mondjon? Pár pillanat, és még Potter idióta fejében is összeáll a kép, hogy összetévesztette őt a lidérccel… és Potter megtudja, hogy _utána_ sóvárog. Hogy a fenébe kerülhetné ezt el?!

Válaszolnia azonban nem kellett, egyelőre legalábbis, mert a fiú ismét Face felé rántotta a fejét, és ahogy felüvöltött, a hangjában Piton a saját pánikját hallotta visszatükröződni:

– FACE! – A succubus mosolya egy pillanatra sem halványult el a kétségbeesett kitörés hallatán. Piton büszke volt magára, amiért még a jelenlegi megviselt helyeztében is volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy egy gyenge, de mindenesetre működő non-verbális hangszigetelő-bűbájt szórjon a teremre. – Azt mondtad, senki nem lesz itt! Azt mondtad… Bassza meg!

– Vigyázz a nyelvedre, Harry – adott hangot Face azoknak a szavaknak, amik más időben biztosan Piton száját hagyták volna el. – Egy professzor áll melletted, tudod?

– Egy prof… - Potter beharapott szájjal meredt újra Pitonra, mintha azt remélte volna, a férfi időközben elpárolgott. Mikor bebizonyosodott, hogy nem ez történt, felnyögött, és Piton még sose akarta ennél jobban követni a példáját. – Jézusom, Pit… uram… Én… – Potter a fejét rázva félbeszakította magát, a szemeit lefelé szegezte, és mikor észrevette, hogy még mindig terpeszt, vörösre gyulladva összeszorította a combjait. A remegő kezeit a medencéjéhez kapta, és ajkát harapdálva körülnézett, de nem volt ott a talárja, amivel eltakarhatta volna magát.

Piton még egy lépést tett hátra, s az agya kétségbeesetten próbálta feldolgozni a fejleményeket, kiszűri belőlük a teljes igazságot, de fájdalmasan zsibbadtnak és működésképtelennek érezte a fejét.

Face sose tűnt még ennyire elégedettnek önmagával.

– Ugyan, ugyan – mondta mosolyogva, miközben lendületesen lepattant a padról, amin ült, és hosszú haját hátrasimítva megindult a másik kettő felé. – Akármilyen szórakoztató is látni a reakciótokat, ideje lenne már, hogy messzebb lássatok az orrotoknál. – Piton megfeszült a közeledő lány láttán, és oda sem nézve érzékelte, hogy Potter ugyanígy tesz. Face csak rendületlenül tovább mosolygott. – Igaz, hogy egy kicsit meg kellett mozgatnom a szálakat, de tudjátok, fiúk, a közbenjárásom nélkül kötöttetek ki egymáson. És ha Perselus nem veszi észre a szívásfoltot, amit tegnap hagytam Harryn… – Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Nem volt rá szükség.

 _Face együtt volt Potterrel_. Tegnap legalábbis mindenképp, de talán – valószínűleg – már korábban is. De miért…?

Döbbent, levegőért kapó nyögés szállt fel a levegőbe Potter irányából a jól ismert pattogás hallatán, s csaknem követte Piton sajátja, mikor az egyetlen magyarázat, amire gondolni tudott, megjelent a fejében.

De nem, az kizárt, hogy…

– Így van, drága Perselusom – mormolta mézédes hangon Face, de az arca, a teste már Pitoné volt. A valódi bájitalmester jéggé dermedve figyelte, ahogy hasonmása szorosan megáll a szótlanná némuló Potter mellett, és végighúzza a sápadt ujjait a kölyök karjain, megrezdülésre késztetve őt. A fiú a száját összeszorítva lehunyta a szemeit, mikor a lidérc a nyakához hajolva futólag megnyalta a bőrét, a fekete íriszek azonban Piton sajátjaiba fordultak. – Az a helyzet, hogy aki után titokban hosszú ideje sóvárogsz… már réges-rég a tiéd. – Szavai demonstrálásaként nem túl erősen beleharapott Potter nyakába, ő pedig erre hevesen megrázkódva felnyögött.

Piton pislogni sem tudott, csak annyit érzett, hogy csontszáraz a szája, és a vágy hullámai ismét mozgolódni kezdenek az alhasában. Most Face komolyan arra próbál utalni, hogy Potter… hogy Potter…

– Face, hagyd a-aah! – Piton úgy megrázkódott, mintha korbáccsal csapták volna meg, mikor a griffendéles felnyögött az ágyékába markoló kéz hatására.

– Bizton állíthatom, hogy Harry kedves nagyon is szeretne a tulajdonod lenni.

– Fogalmad sincs, mit beszélsz – szólalt meg nagy nehezen Piton, szemeit egyedül Face-re függesztve. A hangja önmagának is idegen volt: reszelős, mély. – Csak egy gyerek. Egy gyerek, akit még néhány évig a hormonjai irányítanak, és te, mint szexen élő succubus, ezt nagyon jól…

– Nem vagyok gyerek! – hördült fel Potter lángvörös arccal, de hogy ennek a harag, vagy az izgatottság volt-e a kiváltója, Piton elképzelni sem tudta. De nem is akarta. – Tizennégy múltam, a rohadt életbe is, nem tíz! – Ahogy a zöld szemek szórták a villámokat, Piton megbánta, hogy felé fordította a tekintetét.

Piton ismét nyitotta a száját, hogy elmondja, milyen jelentéktelen az a négy év, de a hang a torkában rekedt, ahogy a lidérc-Piton mozgatni kezdte a kezét, erősen dörzsölve a fiú gyorsan éledő hímtagját… és Potter felnyögött, és az ál-Piton felkarjába markolt, ezzel lélegzet nélkül hagyva az igazit.

_„Aki után sóvárogsz, már réges-rég a tiéd…”_

– Biztosíthatlak arról, hogy csak utánad látogattam meg Harryt – szögezte le Face még mindig a saját hangján. – Már nagyon érdekelt, milyen lehet az a fiú, aki a te vágyaidnak is központja. – Piton fejében valami megrezdült az „is” szócska hallatán, de túlságosan kábult volt ahhoz, hogy foglalkozzon vele. – Mikor aztán kiderült, hogy ez a sóvárgás nem viszonzatlan, gondoltam rátok férne egy kis… segítség. – Felkuncogott.

– Ez vajmi keveset változtat a tényen, hogy…

– Itt csak két tény van, Perselus! Akarod őt, és ő is akar téged. – Potter fuldokló-nyüszítő hangot hallatott, mire Face azonnal őrá összpontosította a figyelmét. – Ó igen, Harry, Perselus nagyon is akar téged. Megmondtam, hogy ne higgy annyira az irántad táplált utálatában, ugye? És igazam lett? – A kéz lassan felcsúszott a fiú hevesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasára, magára hagyva a teljes keménységig edzett testrészt. Piton megbabonázva meredt a lüktető, vörös merevedésre, mielőtt nehezen elszakította volna róla a tekintetét, hogy helyette Potterre nézhessen: az nehezen zihált, miközben Face a szájához hajolt. – El sem tudod képzelni, milyen bűntudata volt szegénynek, amiért vágyakozik utánad, ugyanakkor nem tudta elnyomni az érzést. Neked is volt alkalmad megtapasztalni, milyen iszonyúan féltékeny lett, mikor megjelent az a cikk rólad és Grangerről…

Piton hördülése pontosan egy időben érkezett Potter nyögésével, és mindkét zaj csak megismétlődött, mikor Face a fiú ajkaira zárta a sajátjait.

Döbbenetes volt látni _saját magát,_ ahogy a rózsás, nedves ajkak közé nyomja a nyelvét. Egyrészt mintha tükörbe nézett volna, másrészt viszont… Megfeszítette az izmait, mikor rájött, hogy felizgult. Nem is kicsit.

Beletelt pár percbe, míg felfogta, hogy Face egyenesen őrá néz.

– Fogadni mernék, hogy észre sem vetted, sokszor mennyire frusztráltan hagytad Harryt – mondta. Piton egy futó pillantást vetett Potterre, akinek ekkorra már ott játszottak a lidérc… vagyis Piton hosszú ujjai a szájában. A professzor a szájára harapott, és érezte, hogy égni kezd a teste. – Rengetegszer izgult fel bájitaltan órákon, tudtad?

Természetesen nem tudta, és az új információ mintha csomóba szorította volna a belső szerveit. Potter erőtlenül tiltakozva morogni kezdett, de Face elhallgattatta az ujjaival, amik visszatértek a figyelemért ágaskodó erekcióhoz.

– Mint legutóbb is, amikor odaültetted közvetlenül a saját asztalod elé… Pedig vele is sokat használtuk ezt az asztalt, hm? – Potter megremegett, és nyüszítő-hördülő hangot hallatott, majd érhetetlen szavakat makogott. – Ideültetted, és a veritasérumról beszéltél neki, aminek, ha szabad megjegyeznem, mindketten nagy hasznát vettétek volna… Aztán te nem figyeltél rá többet, mert túlságosan feszült voltál a durmstrangos pasas miatt… Harry pedig nem bírta ki, és szépen dörzsölgette magát a pad alatt. Ugye, édes? – Potter hevesen rázta a fejét, de az égővörös arca, és a hasonló színűre harapdált szája megcáfolta a tagadást.

Mintha minden forró pocsolyává változott volna benne. Piton nem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét a makacs, gyönyörű, pimasz, _felizgult_ fiúról, és egyre biztosabban érezte, hogy a józan esze és öntartása utolsó morzsái is elporladnak. Ha igaz, amit Face állít, ha csak a fele is igaz… Csak ezen a ponton vette észre, hogy ő is legalább olyan szaporán kapkodja a levegőt, mint Potter.

Az ál-Piton lassan arrébb lépett, lerázta a válláról a meglazult fekete köpenyt, szétnyitotta a talárt, és a következő pillanatban mind Potter, mint az igazi Piton felnyögtek, ahogy a lidérc a kölyök arcához tartotta az előhúzott merevedést.

– Mutasd meg Perselusnak, mit szeretsz annyira csinálni vele, Harry. Mit _akarsz_ annyira csinálni vele – utasította szokatlanul kemény hangon Face a fiút, aki szemlátomást teljesen öntudatlanul megnedvesítette az ajkait, és Piton várakozásával ellentétben nem húzódott arrébb. Face hangja elmélyült, s a következő megszólalásnál már pontosan olyan volt, mint a bájitalmesteré: - Lássuk azt a híres Griffendél-bátorságot.

Piton elképedve meredt a szemei elé táruló abszurd, de édes Merlinre, izgató jelenetre. Számtalanszor látta már, milyen az, amikor Potter szája körülveszi a férfiasságát, szinte most is érezte maga körül azt a szédítően nedves, forró melegséget… de egészen más volt _ebből_ a nézőpontból látni az egészet. Teljesen más volt látni önmagát, a kifejezést a lidérc arcán, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy ő maga is pontosan ilyen képet vágna… Megremegett, és a fájdalmas feszülés és apró rándulások a nadrágjában emlékeztették arra, hogy bizony neki is vannak _problémái_ , amikkel bizony már illene foglalkoznia.

Megbabonázva bámulta még néhány pillanatig az egyre vörösebbé váló, de egyre gyorsabb tempóban dolgozó Pottert, akinek keze már húzogatni kezdte a saját lüktető tagját is, aztán elmormolt egy szitkot, és közelebb lépett az asztalához.

Potter akarja őt. Még a legvadabb fantáziálásai közepette sem mert ilyenről álmodni… ilyet remélni… De a fiú most itt van előtte, perzselőn, kitárulkozva, _egyértelmű vággyal_ , és nincs az az isten, akinek a kedvéért Piton képes lenne visszalépni a sötét háttérbe, ahol eddig mindig meghúzódott.

Szinte semmi erőt nem kellett kifejtenie, hogy széjjelebb tegye Potter lábait, és így becsusszanhasson közéjük. Vér öntötte el az agyát, sőt az egész testét, ahogy a pálcáját előhúzva lebűvölte magáról a nehéz ruhákat, majd lezárta a tantermet. Potter mélyről jövő hördülést hallatott, mikor Piton keze csatlakozott az övéhez az ágyékánál, és kéjtől mélyzöldre sötétült szemeit a professzorra függesztette.

– Teljesen biztos vagy benne, hogy akarod, Potter? – kérdezte keményen Pitont. A hangja nehéz volt, mély, sötét. – Tökéletesen biztos?

– Igen – lehelte Potter, amint elszakította száját a lidérctől. – Igen, igen, igen! Csak ne hagyd abba…

– Reménytelen vagy, ugye tisztában vagy vele? – suttogta Piton előre hajolva, és nem sokon múlt, hogy meg nem borzongott, mikor megütötte orrát a fiú izgatottságának és verejtékének erős, agyzsibbasztó keveréke.

Potter felnyúlt, mindkét karját Piton nyaka köré fonta, és egyetlen mozdulattal lejjebb rántotta őt, pontosan az arcához. A férfit csiklandozta a forró lehelete.

– Te aztán tudod – suttogta vissza szinte hangtalanul a választ, aztán határozottan Piton szájához préselte a sajátját, azonnal szétnyitva az ajkait.

Piton habozás nélkül tört be a meleg barlangba, ahol Potter nyelve azonnal az övé köré tekeredett. A fogaik összekoccantak, ahogy a kölyök elfordította a fejét, hogy jobb legyen a póz, és szinte a mellkasát is megemelte az asztallapról, hogy minél inkább a férfihoz nyomhassa magát. Mindketten hallották Face elakadó nyögését mellettük, de vajmi kevés figyelmet szenteltek neki. Piton keze továbbra is bőszen mozgott a gyerek (nem, tényleg nem gyerek már) izgatottságán, gyors, ritmikus ütemre állva. A csók épp olyan szédítő és viharos volt, mint a mai legelső, de akkor még mindketten azt hitték, hogy a succubussal van dolguk… A puszta tudat, hogy az igazi Harry Potter feküdt itt alatta ennyire tüzelve, teljesen szabad akaratából és vágyából… lélegzetelállító volt. Belegondolt abba, amit Face mondott, hogy Harry… Potter felizgult az óráin, hogy együtt épp olyan helytelen dolgokat tettek, mint amilyeneket Piton tett a lidércccel… és a megjelenő képek csak újabb elektromos hullámokat küldtek végig a teste tagjain.

– Ké-kérlek – nyögött fel Har… Potter, mikor egy pillanatra szétváltak. Piton nyelt egyet, és egy pillanatra megállította a kezét, amivel egy újabb – ezúttal felháborodott – nyögést csalt ki a fiúból. – Ne, ne állj le, te barom! – hördült fel, mire Piton a nyakába harapott. A fiúból kitörő remegés összedörzsölte a medencéjüket, és a bájitalmester megborzongott. – Csak… csak…

– Mit akarsz? – mormolta a puha bőrbe, miközben a nyelvével simogatta azt.

– Kérlek…

– Nem egyértelmű, Perselus? – Face női hangja is egészen elmélyült, és olyan hirtelen szólalt meg, hogy Piton egy pillanatra nem is tudta hova betenni. Aztán érezte magán a lidérc kezeinek gyengéd nyomását, és hallotta a hangjában játszó nevetést. – Azt akarja, hogy dugd meg.

Potter vinnyogott és megrázkódott, Pitont azonban egyszerre lobbantotta még jobban lángra a gondolat, s egyszersmind kijózanította valamennyire a fejét. Hirtelen távolodni próbált, de a fiú makacsul megragadta a karjait, nem engedve elhúzódni.

– Nem fekszem le tizenévesekkel – jelentette ki egyszerre nagyon is hűvös hangon, noha már maga a puszta gondolat csaknem elég volt ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen.

Felnézett, és nem volt meglepődve azon, hogy a saját szemei Face tekintetével meglehetősen unott, ám szórakozott módon néznek le rá.

– Igen, már számtalanszor hallottam ezt. Nem mintha nem azt tennéd hónapok óta…

– Tudod, hogy értem! – csattant fel, miközben gyors pillantást vetett Potter feszes, gömbölyű fenekére… megrázta a fejét, eltökélve, hogy nem veszi figyelembe a fiú csalódott-várakozó hördülését

– Valóban. De teljesen fölösleges így gondolkoznod. És ha szabad megjegyeznem, Harry egyáltalán nem osztotta az aggályaidat. – Face lehajolt, és a kezével – Piton kezével – végigsimította a fiú arcát. A professzor biztos volt benne, hogy az szinte égetett. – Te talán megtagadtad, hogy teljesen a magadévá tedd „őt”, de Harry csaknem minden alkalommal ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy feldugjam a farkad abba a csinos kis hátsójába.

Piton levegőért kapva Potter felé rántotta a tekintetét, aki előbb rémülten… és mintha szégyenkezve nézett volna a szemei közé, aztán összeszorította azokat, és az arca, ha lehet, még vörösebbre gyulladt.

– Bizony, a kicsi Harry nagyon szereti, ha ott foglalkoznak vele – duruzsolta a succubus, és a kezével, amiről Pitonnak elképzelése sem volt, hogyan került Potter és őközé, simogatni kezdte a fiú köldöke alatt lévő, gyér szőrrel borított bőrt. – Nem okoznál fájdalmat neki, tudod? Volt alkalma hozzászokni.

Piton nagyot nyelt, és most először bizonytalanul kereste Potter tekintetét. A fiú még mindig összeszorította a szemeit, és szétnyitott ajkaival enyhén lihegett, de úgy tűnik, megérezhette a férfi pillantását, mert a következő pillanatban már a fürkésző szemekbe fúrta a sajátjait, és Piton _mindent_ látott bennük.

Lejjebb csúsztatta a jobb kezét, mire Potter gondolkodás nélkül széjjelebb tárta a lábait.

– Vigyázz, Potter – súgta veszélyes hangon, miközben végigsimította a meleg bőrt, s kezével megállapodott a két félgömb között. – Egy sárkánnyal készülsz összebarátkozni. Nincs rá garancia, hogy a következő pillanatban nem végzed a fejed nélkül.

A kölyöknek volt képe két zihálás közt rávigyorogni!

– Az évben már elbírtam egy sárkánnyal, emlékszel? – Kidugta a nyelvét, és gyorsan végighúzta az alsó ajkán, mikor érezte, hogy Piton gyengéden megnyomja a várakozó nyílást. – Ah… Nem lehetsz sokkal rosszabb. Majd csak elboldogulok valahogy.

– Nemcsak óvatlan, de még bolond is. Biztosíthatlak, hogy _sokkal_ veszélyesebb vagyok rád nézve, mint egy sárkány. – Épp időben fejezte be a mondatot ahhoz, hogy ne szökjön ki a kis zaj a száján át, mikor az ujja látszólag minden gond nélkül csúszott be a forró hátsóba.

Potter felnyögött, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, de a lángoló zöld íriszeket aztán újra Pitonra vetette.

– Hozzászoktam a veszélyhez. Mindig veszélyben vagyok. Én vagyok a Kis Túlélő, rémlik?

– Gyerek vagy.

– Nem vagyok az! – A kiáltott tiltakozás annyira gyermeteg volt, hogy Piton arcára csaknem felkúszott tőle a szokásos lesajnáló fintor. – Pár hónap múlva tizenöt leszek. Szemlátomást elég felnőtt ahhoz, hogy koponyákból kinövő Voldemortokkal küzdjek – Piton akaratlanul is megfeszült a név hallatán -, elég felnőtt ahhoz, hogy baziliszkuszokat vágjak le, elég felnőtt ahhoz, hogy részt vegyek a Trimágus Tusán. Miért pont ahhoz ne lennék elég felnőtt, hogy tudjam, mit akarok? – Egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatott, és ez idő alatt pislogás nélkül meredt a bájitalmester szemeibe, de mikor egyértelművé vált, hogy az nem fog válaszolni, hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. – Tudom, mit akarok, Piton! Már rég tudom. Ha akarod, fogd rá a griffendéles ostobaságomra. Kurvára nem érdekel. És most folytatnád végre, amit elkezdtél?! – Hátralökte a csípőjét, ezzel elérve, hogy Piton ujja mélyebbre fúródjon benne. A váratlan érzést mindkettejük tüdejéből kiszívta a levegőt.

– Tényleg kezdenünk kell valamit ezzel a nyelvezettel, Potter – mormolta Piton, miközben próbálta visszanyerni az irányítást a lélegzete felett. Lassan kijjebb húzta az ujját, majd erősen visszalökte, megelégedetten hallgatva a fiú nyögését. – Esetleg több büntetőmunka segítségével.

– Igen, bármit, akármit, csak csináld már! – darálta összefüggéstelennek tűnő hangon Potter, szorosan összezárt szemekkel.

A harmadik jelenlévő olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Piton már szinte teljesen megfeledkezett a jelenlétéről – mikor azonban Face (még mindig az _ő_ testében) mellé lépett, és megragadta a fiú izgatottságát, a hirtelen megjelenésétől megrezdült, és gyors oldalpillantást lövellt rá.

– Hihetetlenek vagytok – csóválta a fejét a lidérc. – Harry, kedves, emeld meg a csípőd. – A kölyök szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, mire Face a teste alá gyömöszölt valamit, ami nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint Piton levetett talárja. Aztán leemelte Potter orráról a szemüveget, és az egyik nem messze lévő padra tette.

Az idő mintha megállt volna. Pitonnak fogalma sem volt az óráról, számára ugyanúgy lehetet hajnal, mint napnyugta. Csak annyi számított, hogy Face előzetes megjegyzése ellenére is a lehető legóvatosabban tágítgatta Harryt-… Pottert, előbb csak egy, majd két, végül három ujjal, sűrűn mormolva a síkosító bűbájokat. Nem tudta eléggé beinni a látványt: a fiú teste hátrafeszül, a zöld szemei elködösülnek és elsötétülnek a vágytól, a kezei végigsimítják az arcát… Face egy ponton a kölyök mellé lépett, és lehajolva birtokba vette a száját, erősen, irányítva, Piton pedig nem tudta elszakítani tőlük a tekintetét.

Egy része még mindig képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik, hogy Potter tényleg akarja őt, hogy itt van előtte, a saját akaratából, sőt örömmel… Képtelen volt megérteni, mit láthat benne – egy ilyen öreg, ronda, zsíros hajú, házsártos tanárban, mint ő maga – ez a gyönyörű fiú, és mindenek fölött képtelen volt megérteni, mivel érdemelte ki ezt a csodát.

De mehet a pokolba, ha nem veheti pillanatokon belül teljesen birtokba őt.

– Elég már, Piton, csak gyere! – Az elhaló hangon érkező felszólítás egyszerre olvasztotta meg és gyújtotta föl a bensőjét.

Felegyenesedett, és ismét elmormolta azt a bizonyos bűbájt, amitől ezúttal a saját kemény merevedése vált tökéletesen csúszóssá és csillogóvá. Végigsimította Potter combjait, miközben elhelyezkedett közöttük, akaratlanul is arra gondolva, milyen sok jót tettek a fiú testének a rendszeres kviddics edzések… és a következő pillanatban már száját összeszorítva nyomult előre, be, a forró, szűk csatornába.

– Ah, Istenem! Piton! – hörögte Potter, és Piton elpárolgó agyában átsuhant a gondolat, hogy Face mennyire jól eltalálta a kölyök „hangos” jellemét is. De persze, a lidércnek számtalan alkalma volt megtapasztalni…

 _Nos, ezentúl nekem is lesz_ , gondolta, miközben egy utolsó mozdulattal teljesen beletemette magát a kölyökbe. Csak hosszú idő után vette észre, hogy visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és mikor az első újat beszívta, úgy érezte, mintha a levegő is megváltozott volna körülötte. Heves mozgásra késztető ösztöneit elnyomva lenézett Potterre, aki erősen harapta az alsó ajkát, és a nyilvánvaló kéj ellenére is fájdalom suhant végig a kivörösödött arcán. Face aztán odahajolt hozzá, mielőtt Piton akár egy mozdulatot is tehetett volna, és gyengéden megcsókolta a megdagadt ajkakat, lusta nyelvcsapásokkal űzve el a fájdalmat. Mindössze rövid pillanatok munkája volt csupán, hogy Potter felnyúlva megszorítsa Piton vállait, és Face csókját nem megszakítva a csípője lökésével mozgásra késztesse őt.

Nem kellett kétszer felszólítani. Piton a fiú derekára tette a kezeit, és hátrahúzódott, majd a testét begörbítve ismét előre lökött. Az érzés fenomenális volt, szédítő, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy nem sikerült jól eltalálnia a pózt, mert Potter kellemetlennek hangzó nyögését egyedül Face… vagyis az ál-Piton szája nyomta el. A bájitalmester megállt egy pillanatra, mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán megemelte Potter lábait, és miközben előre dőlt, a vállaira tette őket. A fiú habozás nélkül lejjebb csúszott az asztalon, könnyebb elérést biztosítva a professzorának, és mikor Piton ez alkalommal lökött egyet, a kicsalt nyögés már határozottan gyönyörteli volt.

Nem volt szükség több bíztatásra. Egy pillanatra sem engedve el a fiú lábait egyenletes ritmusra állt rá, újra és újra mélyre nyomva magát a szűk forróságba, csaknem minden alkalommal eltalálva azt a bizonyos pontot a fiú testében. Potter elszakította a száját Face-től, hogy érthetetlen zagyvaságokat darálhasson, de nem húzódott el, mikor a lidérc megfogta a kezét, és az ágyékához vezette. A kölyök kérdés nélkül megszorította Face-Piton merevedését, az igazi pedig lángoló szemekkel figyelte, ahogy „klónja” lecsukott szemekkel szívja be a levegőt, miközben ugyanaz a fiú kényezteti, akit őt is. Valahányszor a meleg test találkozott az övével a nyomások között, forró, bizsergető hullámok szaladtak végig a testében, és szinte már várta volna, hogy szállni kezdjen a haja az elektromosságtól. Annyira rég nem volt együtt senkivel, _így_ nem, és komolyan nem tudott visszagondolni egyetlen olyan alkalomra, amit ennyire élvezett volna. De hát már olyan hosszú ideje sóvárgott Potter után, és igazán megemészthetetlennek tűnt, hogy annyi átvirrasztott éjszaka és „lidérces álom” után végül mégis _megkapta_.

És ha lehet hinni Potternek, nem ez lesz az első és egyben utolsó alkalom is.

Nem tudta visszanyomni a torka mélyéből jövő hördülést, mikor Potter oldalra fordult, és hirtelen a szájába szívta az ál-Piton férfiasságát, továbbra is erőteljesen mozgatva a kezét annak tövénél. Face egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán elmosolyodott – olyan mosollyal, amit Piton soha többé nem akart viszontlátni az arcán -, és jobb kezével megpaskolta a fiú erőlködéstől nedvessé vált haját.

– Harry…

A fiú elégedetten hümmögött a neve hallatán, és Piton zavarba jött a hirtelen rátörő érzéstől, miszerint ő is mondja ki a kölyök nevét. Ehelyett csak teljes testét a fiúnak préselve előre dőlt, még mélyebben belefúrva magát, és miután rátapasztotta a száját a felszülő nyakra, erősen megszívta a sós, nedves bőrt. Potter ismét nyögött és hümmögött, egész testében megrázkódott, a kezeit Piton hajába fúrta, és szemlátomást egyáltalán nem törődött azzal, mennyire zsíros – és mostanra már bizonyára nedves is – az.

–’ihonnn… – Először nem értette, mit akar a fiú, de aztán Potter eleresztette Face tagját, ami nedvesen cuppanó hang kíséretében hagyta el a száját, érzékien csillogó és feldagadt ajkakat hagyva maga után, majd elnyújtott hangon megismételte: – Pi… tonnn…! – És ívbe feszítette a hátát, és hosszan felnyögött és felhördült, fehér anyagot lövellve egyenesen Face kezeire.

Piton ekkor jött rá, hogy eddig a pillanatig még sosem látta elélvezni Pottert – még Face képében sem –, és most hihetetlen veszteségnek érezte ezt. A látvány egyszerűen _lélegzetelállító_ volt. Érezte, ahogy az izmok összeszűkülnek körülötte, és az érzés kis híján átszakította a tüdejét… de csak akkor szakadt át a gát, amikor a levegőért kapkodó Potter oldalra fordulva szó nélkül ismét magába nyelte Face-t, aki alig egy pár szívást követően szétrobbant a szájában. Piton látta, hogy a fiú nyel, és nyel, de a szája szélén így is lecsordul az anyag… és nem bírta tovább, és ő is megadta magát az élvezetnek. Valószínűleg a legintenzívebbnek, amit valaha is megélt.

Mikor lélegzetét elvesztve ráborult a fiúra, csak tompán hallotta annak apró nyögését, de a vékony kezek azonnal köré fonódtak, és közel húzták, amennyire csak lehetett. Potter lehelete forró volt, ahol a bőrét égette, de annyira kellemes, és olyan hihetetlen. Automatikusan simogatni kezdte a nedves fürtöket, mélyen beszívva a szex-szagtól fülledt levegőt.

– Basszus, de nehéz vagy. Összenyomod a tüdőimet – morogta Potter, de a hangja olyan volt, mint egy megelégedett kiscicáé, és a szorító karjai sem adtak még lehetőséget sem arra, hogy Piton esetleg elhúzódjon. – És kurva kényelmetlen az asztalod.

Már nyitotta a száját, hogy lehordja a kölyköt az ismételten nagyon obszcén nyelvezete miatt… de valahogy nem tudta rávenni magát. Sőt, mikor meghallotta Face kuncogását valahonnan maga mellől, elképesztően erős késztetést érzett, hogy ő is így tegyen. Végül megállapodott egy szótlan, csaknem mosolynak nevezhető, alig látható valamiben.

– Na ugye, hogy nem érte meg ennyit parázni ezen az egészen? – Face hangja olyan volt, mintha nem tudná elég szélesre húzni a száját a vigyorgásban. Piton le akart mászni Potterről, de a fiú tiltakozón erősebbre vette a szorítását, így csak oldalra gördült, hogy láthassa a lidércet. Face immár a saját alakjában nézett le rájuk, körülbelül olyan arckifejezéssel, mint ahogy egy anyuka tekinthet az újszülött gyermekére.

– Te még megfizetsz ezért, ha visszatér az erő a lábamba – mormolta Harr… Potter mindenféle gyilkos indulat nélkül. Piton _majdnem_ elmosolyodott.

– Manipulatív kis szörnyeteg – bólintott egyetértve, mire Face csak még szélesebb mosollyal figyelte őket.

– Hát, akármennyire élveztem is ezt, egy időre azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha magatokra hagylak benneteket. – Potter erre már felkapta a fejét, és a bódult nyugodtság rögtön eltűnt a szemeiből. Face apró csuklással nevetett. – Nyugalom, édes, nem szabadultok meg tőlem ilyen könnyen. Mindössze úgy gondolom, kell egy kis idő nektek, hogy tisztázzátok a dolgokat. – A fehéreskék szemek Pitonra fordultak, és a lány kacsintott. – Nehogy túl kemény legyél vele, oké?

– Ugyan, hát kinéznéd ezt belőle? – előzte meg Piton szarkasztikus válaszát Potter, miközben szemlátomást megnyugodva viszahelyezkedett a bájitalmester karjaiba. – Mindenki tudja, hogy ő az iskola legédesebb, legkedvesebb, legszeretnivalóbb tanára, aki…

– …egy percet sem fog habozni, mielőtt fél évre a roxforti mellékhelyiségek varázslatmentes tisztításával büntetne meg. – Potter puha nevetése meleg olajként simította végig a mellkasát.

– Szemét. Már nincs is hátra fél év a suliból, tudod?

Piton megvonta a vállát. A mozgástól Potter felmordult.

– Majd jön a következő. – Ez valamiért mindkettejük szájára halvány mosolyt csalt.

Face viszonylag hosszú ideig meredt rájuk, mielőtt felegyenesedve az ajtó felé indult volna.

– Máris kezdtek émelyítőek lenni, úgyhogy én leléptem. _Au revouir_ , hogy a kedves Delacour kisasszonyt idézzem. – És a jól ismert pattogás felvisszhangzott a teremben.

Piton még jó pár percig feküdt az asztalra dőlve Potteren, de a dereka már nagyon megfájdult, és kezdtek bűzleni a testnedvektől, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a forróság elmúltával meglehetősen hideg volt így meztelenül az alagsori tanteremben. Ráadásul már rég éjszaka lehetett… szóval lerázta magáról a kölyök csimpaszkodó kezeit.

– Hagyj, Potter. Hideg van, éjszaka van, fáj a fejem, a nyakam, és a derekam, ráadásul bűzlesz is.

– Csak ennyi bajod van? – villantak rá a zöld szemek, de nem volt igazi harag mögöttük. Miután Piton felkelt, a fiú is lemászott az asztalról, és tapogatva megindult a szemüvege keresésére. Piton gonosz félmosollyal nyugtázta a vöröses mintákat, amit az asztal hagyott a kölyök hátán. – És még engem hívsz panaszkodónak.

Piton intett egyet a pálcájával, mire mindkettejük ruhái megjelentek előttük a földön. Potter – immár szemüvegben – egy pillanat alatt felkapkodta őket, aztán vigyorogva Piton felé fordult.

A bájitalmester visszameredt rá.

– Itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a klubhelyiségedbe. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Két Kispajtás már _szörnyen_ aggódik a távolléted miatt. – Potter csúnyán nézett rá.

– _Ron_ és _Hermione_ – hangsúlyozta a neveket – egész nap veszekedtek. Ezért is mentem egyedül vacsorázni… – Valószínűleg most esett le neki, hová vezetett az a vacsora, de csak halvány mosollyal megvonta a vállát. – Na ja.

– Feltételezem, visszatalálsz a toronyba. Amennyiben reggel összetalálkoznál Madame Pomfreyval, üzenem, hogy hamarosan viszem neki a bájitalokat.

Potter csak bólintott, aztán mikor befejezte a talárja utolsó ráncának is kisimítását, egy gyors Pitonra vetett pillantás után az ajtó felé indult.

– Akkor… jó éjt.

– Egy szóra még Ha-… Potter. – Átkozta magát a véletlen nyelvbotlásért, és a szitkok száma csak megnőtt, mikor a kölyök fülig érő vigyorral fordult hátra. Piton a legkomolyabb arckifejezését öltötte magára. – Remélem, nem kell külön felívnom rá a figyelmedet, hogy ami… történt, szigorúan kettőnk között kell, hogy maradjon. Amennyiben…

– Nem kell felhívnod rá a figyelmem, köszönöm – szakította félbe Potter nyersen. – Nem vagyok teljesen ostoba. Tudom, hogy ezt nem lenne szabad. De… bármilyen nehezen hiszed is el, be tudom fogni a számat, oké? – Piton egy hosszú pillanatig csak mereven nézett a smaragdszínű szemekbe, utána kimérten bólintott. Potter tekintete ettől meglágyult. – Oké. Mikor találkozunk legközelebb? Tudod, hogy hogy értem – tette hozzá rögtön, mielőtt a férfi még elúsztathatta volna a választ.

Pitonnak felfelé rándult a szájra széle.

– Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy pár napon belül kivívsz magadnak egy késő délutáni büntetőmunkát, Potter. A viszont látásra.

A fiú vigyorogva bólintott. Ahogy az ajtóhoz sétált, Piton észrevette a furcsa, enyhén bicegő járását, és ettől csak elmélyült a gonosz mosolya. Az ajtóból azonban Potter még egyszer visszafordult.

– Kedveled őt, igaz? – kérdezte, enyhén megbiccentve a fejét.

Nem volt szükség arra, hogy megkérdezze, kire utal. Piton a folyosó irányába nézett, ahol a lidérc minden bizonnyal elpárolgott, és tudta, hogy akármilyen irritáló is a tény, hiányolni fogja a társaságát, míg újra fel nem bukkan.

– Léteznek olyan személyek, Potter, akik lehetnek akármilyen szemtelenek és bosszantóak, az ember valahogy mégsem képes _nem_ megkedvelni őket.

Potter úgy vigyorgott rá, hogy szinte az ő arca is belefájdult.

°°°§§§§°°°

– Hajaj. Ismerem ezt a nézést.

Face széles mosolyt villantott a gazdájára miközben odasétált az ágyhoz, és a fiú lábai mellett letelepedett a földre.

– Már megint Cupidót játszottál, mi?

– Szükségük volt rá. Túlságosan sokat problémáztak. Különben is, ők az elsők, akiknek… hm, _besegítettem_.

A szőke felsóhajtott.

– Miért kell annyit vacakolnia egyes embereknek? Kell valami – elveszed. Ennyi. – Szórakozottan simogatni kezdte a lány éjszínű haját, mire Face elégedetten közelebb bújt a gazdájához, és arcát a nadrágja anyagához dörzsölte, mélyen beszívva az illatát. – Mellesleg nem nagyon örülök, hogy meglovasítottad az utolsó ragyadagasztómat. És piszok szerencséd volt, amiért Marcus nem vette észre, hogy hirtelen termett egy ikertestvére. Nem mintha nem lennének elképzeléseim a tökéletesen érthető indokokról, de miért szórtad be pont Pottert?

Face csak felmosolygott a kékes szempárba, és várta, hogy gazdája összerakja a dolgokat.

Elvárásainak megfelelően ez nem telt bele sok időbe.

– Ó! – A haját simogató kéz megállt, ahogy a fiú megértette. – Nem mondod komolyan, hogy összehoztad őt… kivel? _Vele?_ – A nyomatékos utalás nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy kit jelöl a „vele”. Face bólintott, mire gazdája enyhén undorodó hangot hallatott. – Merlinre, Face, hova tetted az eszed?

– Miért? Megvesztek egymásért. Csak nem voltak biztosak benne. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán megvonta a vállát. – Na, nyugi, Draco. – A fiú szusszantott, aztán megragadta a lány vállait, és felhúzta őt az ágyra.

– Az biztos, hogy emberként a Mardekárba kerültél volna. Büszke vagyok a manipuláló képességeidre. – Face boldogan elmosolyodott a dicséret hallatán. – De tudod, tényleg nem szeretem, hogy folyton a kastélyban mászkálsz.

– Nincs gond belőle. Pár napja még Dumbledorral is beszéltem. – A szőke erre élesebben nézett rá. – McGalagonyként. Vicces volt – jegyezte meg visszagondolva a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött csillogó kék szempárra. – Teázás közben valahogy a játékoknál kötöttünk ki, és azt mondta, a szórakozás kifejezetten hasznos és jó, csak vigyázni kell rá, hogy a játék a szobában maradjon – ott, ahová való.

Draco egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán kimondta a lényeget:

– Tud rólad.

– Egyértelműen.

– Nem mintha meg lennék lepve. Az öreg valahogy mindig mindenről tud.

Face megvonta a vállát, miközben hátradőlt az ágyon, és tudta, hogy a téma ejtve van. Elégedetten feldorombolt, mikor gazdája követte őt.

– Nos, ki legyek ma? A szokásos?

– Isten őrizz – rázta a fejét Draco fintorogva. – Most, hogy tudom, a keresztapám őt keféli? Nem, nem, ejtsük Pottert. Egy jó időre. – Elhallgatott, és Face látta, hogy a világos szemek hosszan figyelik az arcát, majd a teste többi pontján is végigszaladnak. – Most önmagad maradhatsz.

– Így? Ne inkább férfiként?

– Nem szükséges. Így is tökéletes vagy. – Draco volt az egyetlen, akinek valaha is sikerült elérnie, hogy Face elpiruljon. A lány egészen felvillanyozódott, és széles mosolyt villantott a gazdájára, miközben az a hüvelykujjával végigsimította az orcáját. – És úgyis ez az arcod a kedvencem.


End file.
